Matters of Love & State
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: Metropolis and Krypton are on the brink of war when a mistake brings together the King of Krypton and new Queen of Metropolis.  Will these two enemies carry on their fathers legacies or begin one of their own?  Historical/AU Clois *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1: No Time For A Dreamer

**Chapter 1: No Time For A Dreamer**

The night was dark and gloomy, the moon dared not cast an illuminating glow on the land below. Tonight Metropolis was as sorrowful as a funeral, and maybe that's because everyone knew the news would soon be coming. Their King Samuel Lane was dying and leaving the throne to a daughter in the midst of a war for possession of their country. A daughter who was loved by the country but was unproven in the role of a Queen ruling her country in a time a war. A queen who was not married and bore no children. A queen who was alone to be manipulated by possibly corrupt advisors in Court.

Outside a bleak castle were hundreds of torches symbolizing the countries hope that their King would last one more night. The biggest battle against rival country Krypton was on the horizon and the citizens of Metropolis were not sure if they could win without their King fighting beside them, planning out what was best for them. Inside the castle, in the Kings bedroom were five individuals gently lit by candlelight, one in bed, three standing next to the bed, and one in the shadows of the room.

"Father you can not leave us right this moment, the country needs you." Princess Lana cried holding onto her fathers chilling hand.

"My child I can not stay much longer." The King gasped for breath trying to comfort his youngest daughter. "I pray to God that the country will be able to remain strong in the midst of my death. Oh how I wish I left a son to take the throne in my place, I have failed this country." The dark figure in the shadows abruptly turned at hearing the Kings words. "But I know my Lois will do her best. Lois may even shed a light on our desperate city. And my Lana and Lucy will always stand beside their sister, she needs you now more than ever." The Kings breath grew shallower with each passing word. "Good luck my girls."

Silence.

A man dressed in a bland white tunic stepped forward placing two fingers on the Kings wrist. The older graying man frowned, before looking to another older man, in his forties, "The King is dead."

"No!" Lana cried clutching her fathers hand.

The man in his forties rushed to the door turning to the guards outside, "The King is dead, Lois is Queen, the news must be sent out at once!" One of the guards nodded and rushed off to alert the necessary people. The brunette man returned to the room facing the figure in the shadows bowing. "Long live the Queen."

The woman stepped out of the shadows gracefully to reveal herself as Lois Lane, new Queen of Metropolis. She stood tall and proud dressed in a golden gown that was delicately beaded from the sleeves down to the bodice, her long curly brown hair flowed down her back. Her cheeks were dry, no tears had been shed over the loss of her father, she had a war to worry about. "Lord White." Lois spoke in a dignified voice.

"We must alert the crowds." White spoke walking out to the balcony of the King's bedroom where the citizens of Metropolis were gathered. "People of Metropolis, the King is dead." A faint gasp could be heard even from the height of the balcony. "God save the Queen!"

Lois stepped forth on the balcony allowing herself to be seen by the people of Metropolis who were all looking up to her, hoping she would be their savior. Lois straightened her back and spoke to them, "Loving people of Metropolis, though tonight has suddenly turned tragic we must keep our spirits up. Soon we embark in a battle such as we have never seen before. I have faith that we will end up on the winning side. Though he may be dead, our King will be watching over us all. Krypton may have a military like we have never seen before, but they do not have the spirit of King Samuel guiding them." Lois paused as the crowd roared to life voicing their approval. "And why I may only be a Queen, I am my fathers daughter and I have the heart of the lion. Together we will see victory in our hands." The crowd once again voiced their approval as Lois finished her first speech as Queen of Metropolis and disappeared back into her fathers room. Lois' gown flowed behind her as she approached her father's cold body in bed. Lois placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Guide our country to victory in the coming months Father, give me strength to be able to provide this country the stability it needs."

Lois looked up at her sister whose tears were still slowly rolling down her red cheeks. "Sister you must make sure you are safe when we go off to fight, stay within the castle walls. If anything happens to me you'll be safe and able to rule." As Lois was speaking Lord White appeared at her side, sliding the King's ring off her fathers cold hand and slipping it onto Lois's thumb causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"You can not talk like that Lois." Lana spoke, her voice shaking.

"I have to be realistic." Lois replied quickly turning to White, "If anything should happen to me, I want Father's advisors along with you to assist Lana. She will be Queen of Metropolis and I trust her in your hands, she has not been raised by father to be queen, as I have, so you must mold her into that. Promise me you will do so."

"Of course your Majesty." White nodded his head to Lois.

"And send for Lucy, I, unlike Father, am not going to accept my sister acting like a trollop in my Kingdom." Lois shook her head in disproval.

"Of course Majesty, Princess Lucy will be sent for immediately." Lois nodded in approval before walking towards the door. "Your Majesty, where are you going?"

"To see Doctor Wallis." Lois didn't bother to turn around.

"Your Majesty, we must go over battle plans, this is no time for a dreamer!" White began to panic, he needed to go over King Samuel's plans with Lois so she was informed and safe.

"Hold your tongue my Lord White, Doctor Wallis is a confidant and has never proved to be a liar. I will be at the war room soon after and we will go over everything then." Lois raised her voice sounding more like royalty than ever before.

"Forgive me Majesty." White stuttered watching the new Queen disappear down a dark hallway.

"There are hard days coming child." Dr. Wallis spoke softly looking at various astrological sheets in front of him. Dr. Wallis was an enigma of a man, he studied the stars and was often thought to see the future. Most people at Court did not approve of such a man and his talents being housed and fed there, truth be told neither did Lois' father but Lois adored Dr. Wallis and he was kept around because of Samuel's love for Lois.

Lois sat down in the chair opposite the wise old man, whose long white beard matched his white tunic. "Of course there will be Dr. Wallis, the King of Metropolis just died, leaving me, a lowly woman, in his place." Lois placed a hand to her forehead breathing out a sigh, "What do you see doctor?"

"You know as well as anyone Lois I am not a prophet. I simply look at the stars and dream of what they tell me." The Doctor spoke wisely. "I see two empires becoming one."

"I will not have Metropolis fall so soon after I become it's Queen." Lois said harshly shaking her head. "You tell the stars to fix that little desire of theirs, if any countries will me merging it will be Metropolis and Krypton and it will be done by my hand!"

"Speaking of desire I see that an unexpected love will soon enter your life." Doctor spoke.

Lois flashed a quick smile at her old friend, "Well it's not so unexpected now that you have warned me. Besides I only want the love of my people." Lois stood up placing a hand on her hips which were very pronounced by the corset of her dress making her waist smaller than it should have been. "Just give me something to hold onto, something to make me have some faith that things will be okay."

"I can make no promises my lady. Nothing I see is certain." Doctor Wallis spoke before Lois let out a huff and exited the lush room. As soon as her figure was out of sight the Doctor simply smiled to himself, he indeed knew everything _was_ going to be alright.

"Your Majesty I think all of us are in agreement here, you should remain behind the castle walls. Despite what you think you are not a prince, the battlefield is no place for a Queen. You have inherited a powerless and desperate state, we need to ensure some aspect of stability. You are the only one who can provide that stability, your father raised you as a Queen! Your sister Lana is more concerned about fabrics and dances than government. And Lucy has completely soiled her reputation with her loose acts around court." Lord White spoke.

"With all due respect Lord White, I will not sit back on a throne when the people of the country I love are putting their lives at risk to secure its safety. If it is my fate to die on the battlefield with my people then that is my fate and I will accept that, as should all of you. There will be no further discussion of the matter." Lois spoke in a tone that ensured the end of the discussion.

"Majesty, we may be able to assure some level of security if you agree to marry and provide an heir." One of her fathers advisors spoke tentatively. "The King of Gotham is recently divorced and the Prince of Star City is in the market for a wife."

"I am not a cow at market to be chosen by a man. My father did not place me in an arranged marriage for a reason, he wanted me to be in love before marrying. There are more important things to be worrying about than finding a husband, and I will not marry the first bachelor that comes along, and I certainly will not bear a child for a man just because it's what you men want. My country will find their stability in me, I am their Queen, all actions from here on out will be made with their best interest in mind." Lois sat back in her plush chair. "The troops have set up in position last I heard, I'd like to go visit them tomorrow."

"Majesty, I don't think that is…" An advisor spoke.

"I don't really care what you think sir, tomorrow I am visiting the men putting their lives on the line for me and our country." Lois spoke authoritatively. "The people of Metropolis need to be assured that their Queen is indeed someone that is competent and unwilling to drag them any further into hell than they already are. I am not my father and will not rule as he did no matter how much you try and sway me. I am a rock that no wind will break. I will visit the soldiers tomorrow." before standing up from her chair turning to her advisors. "It's grown late and I am very tired, I shall see you tomorrow morning."

With that the newly anointed Queen of Metropolis turned to leave the room and head to her bedroom in an attempt to get some sleep and prepare for another long day that was ahead of her tomorrow. Unfortunately she knew the chances of resting were slim to none, in a matter of a few hours the entire world had crashed down upon Lois' shoulders. She only hoped she would be able to stay strong.

**Well there is it chapter 1... what do you all think? Questions? Comments? Love? Hate? Chapter 2 will take place in Krypton, following along the lines that this chapter did, it will introduce characters (That means Kal!)**


	2. Chapter 2: God Save The Queen Indeed

**Chapter 2: God Save The Queen Indeed**

Meanwhile in the country of Krypton the skies were clear, filled with sparkling stars. The feeling throughout this country was drastically different than a hundred or so miles north where the borderlines of Krypton and Metropolis met. The citizens of Krypton did not embrace and love their King as Metropolis did, they feared him. King Kal was not known for his generosity, or kindness, but for his cut throat, and ruthless ways. Kal's father had once told him "A good King is loved, a _great_ King is feared." That statement had been so engrained in Kal's mind it was something he lived by. When Kal's father died he had left the kingdom to Kal, which stirred quite the controversy around Court and the country, being that Kal wasn't Lionel's flesh and blood. It was unheard of in these times but Lionel Luthor was nothing if not all for progressive thinking, he didn't care how he had to go about it he just wanted Krypton to always be a step above everyone else.

When Kal took the throne there was a rebellion on Krypton, led by those who believed that only someone with royal blood could rule the country. It was a justified belief, especially due to the fact that no one before Lionel had ever left his throne to someone who was not a direct descendant of the royal line. The rebellion however was a small number of people, the majority of the country honored Lionel's wish without question, whether they agreed with it or not. In an effort to prove that the new King was not to be played with Kal _somehow_ managed to lure all the rebels to the castle where he resided, while there, after giving a little lecture he ordered for each of them to be beheaded for their actions. Their heads were still on spikes down in the dungeon of the castle left to rot.

A group of ten or so men were gathered in the war room. War with Metropolis was inevitable; the men were ironing out their final battle plans.

"We should attack when they least expect it, like tomorrow." A young bald man raised his voice slamming his fist over a table scattered with various maps. The leader of Krypton's military was known for being power hungry and willing to do whatever it took to win, he like his father was coldblooded.

"We will not resort to such cowardly tactics brother." The young King of Krypton spoke stepping calmly into the room filled with men. His dark hair casually pushed off his face, his blue eyes appearing to have a deadly fire behind them. All prominent men in the room acknowledged the king who entered the room standing tall with a glass of wine in his hand. He towered over every single man in the room standing 6'5 his shoulders broad, and being dressed in the latest fashions didn't make him appear any smaller. His appearance alone screamed royalty not only that but also danger, King Kal was not someone you wanted to cross.

"When have you ever been one to not want to win Kal?" Prince Lex turned, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Lex was the younger brother of Kal and biological son of the late King Lionel. Lex had taken an interest in the military when he was little and his father first brought him to the war room. Since then Lex was Lionel's right hand man when it came to anything involving battles or wars. It was for this reason that Lex thought he would be given the throne and rule of Krypton, not only was he a direct bloodline from the throne but he was also trained in military tactics. When his father named Kal is successor Lex was nothing if not shocked and bitter. Kal saw no importance in studying war strategies, especially when he himself was a one man army. When he was a child his father used to read him stories of the all mighty Achilles, his father would say "You my son are my own little Achilles, except I have yet to find your Achilles heel." Luckily for Kal no one else had found his Achilles heel yet either, besides people he could trust.

"Oh I will win." Kal spoke flashing a cocky grin approaching his brother. "And I will win by looking all the citizens of Metropolis in the eyes while I cut them from navel to nose."

Lex flashed a smile to his brother, "You always were one to kill the enemy while facing them."

"I am not a coward little brother." Kal said his voice as cold as steel. "If I am going to take a life I will make sure I am the last vision they see through their pitiful lifeless eyes.

"Well if we don't attack them we should at least send a message, take some soldiers hostage perhaps. Metropolis must know we will not lay down just because their King is weak." Lex stood up to his brother. "This is time to strike."

"We will not take hostages Lex. I know you are one of the best military minds in the world, but this must be navigated around carefully. Hostages bring about too many chances for mistakes. Hostages taken in such close proximity to their own homeland could prove to be fatal." The young King toyed with the long sleeves on his royal purple tunic before quickly changing the subject. "Now what is the news on the dying King of Metropolis?"

"Last we heard my Lord he still lives." One of the men quickly answered his King.

"And when was the last time you checked that important little fact?" Kal lowered his voice taking a step toward the man.

"Um, last week my Lord." The man looked down at his feet.

"And a lot can happen in one week am I correct?" Kal lowered his voice.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes your Majesty." The man cowered.

"That's better. Now I suggest you find out what is going on in Metropolis. If the King has died they are more vulnerable now than ever, they are a city left to be ruled by a Queen. We all know a woman can not rule a nation." Kal smiled and turned his back on the man. As he turned to leave a young boy entered the room, out of breath, he dropped to his knees.

"Permission to speak Majesty." The boy panted. Kal casually cocked his head stepping towards the submissive young man.

"Granted." Kal said simply bringing his wine glass up to his lips finishing the delectable liquid.

"Majesty I have news from Metropolis." The young boy cautiously looked up at the King who nodded for him to continue. "King Samuel is dead."

"Are you sure?" Lex stepped to his brothers side.

"Yes sir, the spies in Metropolis rushed to the border as soon as the news was announced. I rushed here as quickly as I could." The young messenger assured the powerful men of the room.

King Kal smiled before cocking a thick eyebrow. He turned taking long strides towards the large glass window of the war room. Kal lifted a muscular arm leaning against the window pane. He softly let out a chuckle mocking in a menacing tone, "God save the Queen indeed."

**There it is... Chapter 2. Some backstory on Kal, Lex and what it's like in Krypton. I know we all don't believe for a second that Lex won't obey his brother right? Stay tuned! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Love? Hate? Let me know in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3:  The Lonely Prisoner

**NosaJRead: Thank you so much! Yes Lois is definitely inspired by a few very important female historical figures, glad you're enjoying her!**

**Hot-Chocolate329: Thanks for reviewing3 I'm glad you like that Lana and Lois are sisters, I was a bit worried at how that would be taken. Lana poses no threat in any story I write. As far as them falling in love you'll have to wait a few chapters ;-) But this fic is finished, it's just a matter of updating it!**

**Gladius Grim: Wow, beautifully worded review! Yes Kal does have similar personality traits to Clark Luthor! I would say he's probably not as bad as Clark Luthor for reasons you will see later in the story! Thank you so much for reading and your review3  
**

**Chapter 3: The Lonely Prisoner **

The following morning Lois was woken by a chambermaid pulling back the curtains of her canopy bed, the sound made her shoot up. "Oh I didn't mean to startle you Majesty. Lord White insisted I wake you and prepare you for the day."

Lois caught her breath before shaking her head slightly, "Of course Beth." Lois got out of her warm bed and walked to the bathroom where she stepped into the warm bath water. Her light night shirt floating around her in the warm water.

"Is something bothering you Majesty?" Elizabeth asked. Beth and Lois had been friends for a long time, when Lois was a girl Elizabeth cared for her and helped form her into the woman she was today, she was like the mother Lois never knew.

"No Beth, nothing. I just have acquired a lot of responsibility in a very abrupt manner." Lois sighed as she stood up out of the bath Beth wrapped her in a towel. Lois walked toward the large wardrobe where her dresses and undergarments resided. "We'll go with purple today Beth." The Queen smiled as she took the wet shirt off her body and reached for her corset.

After much tugging, pulling, and loss of breath Lois was dressed for the day while her hair had been done up. Lois turned to her friend, "Thank you Beth."

"Yes your Majesty." Beth bowed as Lois turned and exited the wardrobe and into the hallway towards the main hall. There she found Lord White and two others waiting for her.

"Majesty." They spoke in unison and bowed politely.

"When are we to depart?" Lois asked curiously as she rested her hands in a folded position over her stomach which was shielded by a corseted deep purple cloth embroidered with golden flowers, her belle sleeves casually falling to her sides.

"If your Highness is ready we will depart now." One of the men spoke. Lois nodded her head and headed for the large doors that led out to the awaiting carriage.

"Majesty the troops are aware of your visit, they look forward to being visited by you." White spoke as the carriage began to move rocking the contraption ever so slightly.

Lois nodded her head, "When is the battle to begin Lord White?"

"Your father had planned for the battle to begin in one week's time." White informed her, Lois' eyes were staring out at the passing scenery. She let out a silent chuckle.

"Father, always the gentleman. I don't understand such polite tactics, since when has war been a gentleman's game? Why not attack the enemy when they are not expecting it?" Lois turned to face the men in the carriage as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because your Majesty there is certain protocol to war. We must allow the fight to be as fair as possible." An advisor answered. Lois simply rolled her hazel eyes. Perhaps it was time for a change, what was the fun in loosing when one could assure a win by the act of surprise?

"Perhaps we should visit the men another day." An advisor suggested seeing the young woman's wheels turning.

"No! I am up and dressed and we are seeing the army right now." Lois ripped her eyes from the falling leaves out the window. "If you care to go back to Court perhaps you should walk back." The threat immediately quieted any voices of concern as the coach continued to lead them to their destination.

The remainder of the coach ride was silent until Lois could see the army's tents on the horizon. When the coach came to a halt she saw a crowd immediately gather around the coach. Her advisors exited the small box first, while the driver held his hand out for Lois to grab onto which she begrudgingly did. She peaked her head out after settling a foot down on the hard ground. The men in front of her all bowed down uttering words of respect.

"I trust you've all heard the news of the passing of King Samuel." Lois spoke, her voice carrying through the trees to all the men in front of her. "Fear not my brave soldiers, I will not disappoint you, I know that no matter who is leading you that you all will protect Metropolis until your last breath, as would I. Right now Metropolis needs you more than ever, our darkest days are just ahead of us, but just beyond that darkness lies a bright and golden light. We will reach it together. I will be here, at the battlefield with you, to live or die amongst you all." As Lois spoke to the army she noticed their eyes slowly begin to light up as if her words of encouragement were doing just that.

Soon after Lois was shown to the tent of the leader of all the army and in charge of carrying out all of her fathers plans. The tall man smiled as she entered the room, "It's a pleasure your Majesty."

"It is nice to finally meet you Arthur. My father spoke very highly of you." Lois smiled as she looked over the various plans and strategies. There was one part that caught her attention and alerted her. "Why does it say here that if the King of Krypton is captured he is to be murdered instantly?"

"That was your fathers wish your Highness. Any attempt we have to take the Kryptonians life we are to take it." Arthur answered politely.

Lois shook her head, "No, if you capture the Kryptonian King he is to be brought to me. I'd like to have a few words with him before I see him dismembered."

Arthur smiled softly at the Queen's ruthless desire. "Of course your Majesty. I will let everyone know."

"Thank you." Lois smiled gratefully as she turned to exit the largest tent.

"Um your Majesty?" Arthur spoke, Lois turned, the train of her dress twisting around with her.

"Yes?" Lois asked, once again placing her hands folded over her flat stomach.

"I know Queen's have not had the best reputation when it comes to ruling a kingdom. But I see it in your eyes, and with how devoted you are to helping the people of your country that you will be the first great Queen, and you will bring Metropolis to glory and peace." Arthur spoke humbly. "The army was so thrilled to see you today, they couldn't stop talking about it. You already provide them with great joy."

"No Arthur, you and the army will bring the glory and peace to Metropolis, and I will unworthily be placed with the honor. But I will make sure everyone knows it was you who played the most important role in our countries prosperity." Lois smiled kindly before turning to leave giving a farewell to any soldier who wished her good day.

Lois was quite proud of herself as she entered the coach for the second time that day. So far her dealings with the people of her country had gone far better than she could have ever hoped, especially due to her being just that, a female.

"I think that went rather well gentleman." Lois smiled as she comfortably situated herself in her seat.

"Your social skills have far exceeded my expectations." A white haired advisor spoke gently. Lois narrowed her eyes at the backhanded compliment.

"And why is that my Lord?" Lois asked.

"Simply because you are so tough, you are more like a King in many ways Majesty. And kings are not always known for the way they treat the common people, we all know the saying a good king is loved, a great king is feared." The old man corrected himself.

Lois let out a hum before sitting back in her seat smiling contently, "I intend to be loved and feared my Lord. Loved by Metropolis, feared by everywhere that dare defy us."

The men in the coach all let out a soft chuckle at the Queen's pride. Lois turned her head to watch the amber and crimson trees pass her by. That was at least until something caught her eye: three men on horseback racing up to the coach. Lois brushed the feeling off figuring they were simply hunters chasing their prey. The feeling was gone for a moment before the coach came to a stop and the sounds of a distressed horse was all that could be heard. "What is going on?" Lois asked panic beginning to rise within her.

"I don't know." White said sliding back the small window of the coach revealing a sight to him that made his heart drop. Their driver was toppled over in a heap with three arrows in his throat. Lord White immediately shut the small window and turned to the other men giving them a slight nod. "Lois stay in the coach."

Lois watched helplessly as her advisors exited the coach and rushed to the other side window hearing the clunking of horse's feet growing closer by the second. She paled when they got close enough for her to see they were dressed in Kryptonian colors with Kryptonian crests on their coats.

"Well what do we have here? Three old men out for a leisurely ride in the country." One of the men taunted, his bald head a shocking sight for how young he was. "You three were at the Metropolis army base today. But what would they want with three men who probably can't even defend themselves?" The man pulled out his sword, Lois watched on with tears in her eyes fearing the worse for her friends and companions. Her fear was soon replaced however when another man's cold face appeared in the window of the coach staring her straight in the eyes.

"Lex wait!" He called in a somewhat foreign accent.

Lex's actions immediately stopped. "What is it general?" Lex hopped off his horse to walk to the carriage to see what had been found, while leaving the last of his men to keep watch on the three elderly gentlemen. A wide grin adorning his face as he laid eyes on Lois who was now almost feeling faint from breathing so heavily in such a constrictive attire. "Well well what do we have here?" Lex opened the flimsy coach door and harshly pulled Lois out, throwing her to the ground. Lex circled around her studying her thoroughly. "Oh he may think he doesn't want a prisoner but I think his feelings will change when he sees you."

Lois' jaw tightened as he leaned closer to her going to grab her to her feet. Lois however roughly pushed him off of her causing him to stumble back. It was a bad move however because that vision was the last thing Lois saw before everything went black.

Lois' eyes fluttered open and she quickly took in her surroundings. Her face was flat against cold stone, the room she was in was dark aside from a window high on the wall and a glow from a torch that must have been outside, and the room was bare, there was no bed, no pot and all stone. The scent of burning fire and wood invaded her nose. She knew she was in trouble, she knew she was in the belly of the enemy's lair. As she lifted her head off of the stone she noticed an immediate stinging shoot through her face. Lois lifted a shaky hand to her mouth and pulled it back, startled at seeing blood on her fingertips. She sat up and felt her whole body in pain, Lois hissed at the uncomfortable feeling. She cast a glance at her attire, she was still in her garment from before except it was dirty and tattered. Her jewels were all taken from her person, including her fathers ring. Lois couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes, she was completely alone, and she had no idea what her fate would be here. Lois was resolved to die amongst her army but not in the enemy's castle after being tortured, which is what she assumed they were going to do.

Lois hobbled towards the only window she could see and tried to reach it. She weakly jumped but was still at least two feet from the freedom, despite her height.

"The window is that high for a reason. I have to admit it's kind of adorable seeing you try anyway." A calculating voice echoed through the room sending a shiver up Lois' spine as she steadied her breath and turned to face the new intruder.

**Well there you have it chapter 3. I know I know I left it on a terrible cliff hanger but hey you all know I won't leave you hanging for long right? And it'll make you want to come back for more. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Love? Hate? Give me everything you got! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4:  A Proper Woman

Kairan1979: Thanks for reviewing! Lois won't exactly try to escape in a conventional way. There will be a lot of sneaking around though ;-)

Gladius Grim: Well I guess at least her jewels were the only thing taken from her. You'll find out who is at the door in this chapter! Thanks so much for another review3

Lane 11: Awee don't be upset! Kal is definitely not evil, especially when he starts experiencing some strange feelings. Thank you for reading and your review!

**Chapter 4: A Proper Woman**

Lois turned to see the man who was taunting her. When she did she wished she had continued to face the wall, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was tall, very tall, even with him being ten feet from her Lois could tell he would be looming over her frame. He wore dark riding pants which seemed to be a bit tight, along with riding boots. His shirt was black and embroidered with gold, a long chain hung from his neck. This man wasn't one of the men who had captured her, this man was royalty like her. "You can't blame a lady for trying." Lois straightened her back. "What have you done with the men that accompanied me before you captured me?"

Kal was not making out any better on his end. When he entered the room he just saw a woman trying to escape the room she was in. When she turned however and the faint glow of his torch caught cast a glow upon her face and his heart stopped. She may have been an enemy but she was so beautiful Kal didn't care. Kal frowned upon seeing her bloody face, he mentally reminded himself to severely hurt his brother later. Kal looked into her eyes and could see there was a small hint of fear hiding behind the strong façade. Kal let out a breathy chuckle and a his face broke into a cocky smile. "I did not capture you. Did my little brother hit you over the head that hard?" Kal placed the torch in it's stand before facing her once more. He took in her attire, her dress was torn and tattered, but it wasn't that detail that alarmed him, it was the color of her dress, a deep purple.

"I asked you a question sir," Lois deliberately used a term to show how little respect she had for him. "What have you done with the men that accompanied me this afternoon?" At his silence Lois raised her voice, "Answer you me son of a b*tch!"

Kal's head shot up at her lewd language. His eyes glowed mischievously, "And here I thought I was in the presence of a proper Metropolis woman."

"I learned long ago that proper is a word penned by men who only seek to enslave women with it." Lois took a step towards him.

Kal was officially intrigued, not only was she beautiful but she had a tongue that could cut rock. Kal had never met a woman like this one before. "I did nothing to them." Kal replied calmly playing with a ruffle at the end of his sleeve. "My brother tells me he let them go before stupidly taking you back here."

Lois released a breath happy to know that her advisors were safe and unharmed beside a few bruises that they had likely received before Loid had been found. She watched as he inched closer to her, the close proximity allowing her to take in his facial features, everything about him was intimidating, not only his build. His hair was shiny and looked soft as it was pushed off his face, except for a small strand that fell out of place and hung on his forehead. His eyes were quite possibly the bluest Lois had ever seen, even more blue than the sapphires that belonged to her back in Metropolis. However behind those eyes Lois could see him calculating his next move, and it frightened her somewhat. Every now and again something Lois couldn't quite place would flash in his eyes for a brief moment.

Something was still not sitting right with Kal when it came to this woman, her attire still raised many questions. Kal circled Lois before locking eyes with her finally asking, "Are you royalty?"

A brief sense of relief washed over Lois knowing that none of the men knew they had indeed captured the new Queen of Metropolis. Lois tore her eyes from him, "What would make you think that?"

Kal leaned into her, so close that she could feel his breath brushing against her eyelashes, "Your dress."

Lois quickly stepped away from Kal turning her back to him, somehow needing to create a distance between them. "A dress does not mean royalty sir." Lois took a breath before facing him. "A lot of women have nice dresses, perhaps in this country your women run around in their nightshirts and corsets."

Kal raised a brow before closing in on her once more, "But a lot of women do not wear purple. Even in my country purple is the color of royalty. And my men told me you were wearing jewels," Kal continued as he pulled Lois' earrings, necklace, and ring out of his pocket. Lois' jaw set upon seeing her father's ring in this man's hand, she wanted nothing more than to rip the ring from his hand but she knew it would be pointless. Lois had tried to fight off the bald man earlier and failed, this man was twice his size and looked powerful beyond comprehension. "So who are you? You were coming from the Metropolis army camp, so we can deduce that you are not Princess Lucy. Word in Krypton is that in Metropolis court she is know as Metropolis' mare because she is ridden so often. So I doubt she would be by an army camp unless it was to satisfy the troops."

The mans crude words directed at Lois' sister enraged her, yes she didn't respect Lucy and knew that she had indeed earned that nickname but she was still blood and to hear an enemy disrespect Lucy so easily did not sit well with Lois. "I'd show a little respect if I were you sir, Lucy may have earned that reputation but have no right to speak ill of her, you do not know her."

"Okay then." Kal smiled returning to his circling motion around her like a hawk circling its prey before stopping once again in front of her, "We know you are not Lucy." Kal continued, the smile never leaving his face, "And we know you are not Lois the new Quee-" Kal paused as his eyes fell on a ring in his hand, Kal had seen that ring before, in battle when he had taken on the deceased King of Metropolis. The only person to have this ring would be the Queen.

Lois' heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it himself. Before Lois was protected at least by the fact that they did not know who she was, now he had discovered that she was the Queen of Metropolis she was not sure what they would do to her. Lois' breath was becoming labored and her chest was rapidly rising and falling under her low cut dress. Even if she didn't speak a word her body's natural reaction was giving her away like a common thief after they had stolen bread from the market.

"You're Queen Lois." Kal spoke softly taking Lois by surprise. His voice did not give off a devious or menacing tone, it almost sounded sympathetic. Lois raised her shining eyes to look at him. She had no idea what it was about this man but for some reason Lois felt so drawn to him, that emotion scared her because she knew she needed to hate him.

Lois found her voice, though it was audibly shaken, "Have I, have I reason to fear?"

Kal turned his back to her startled at the emotions running through him. He was enraged that his brother would be so stupid to not only defy his specific orders that no hostages were to be taken, but to also blindly grab a woman who happened to be the Queen. This was not good, Kal had a plan for how Krypton would go about Metropolis and now everything was going to be put in jeopardy. But not only that, Kal was feeling sympathy towards the woman imprisoned in the room. He knew he shouldn't allow emotions to get in the way but something about the Queen struck him, the love of a woman is what had brought many countries to their knees he wouldn't allow the same to happen to Kyrpton. But once he looked in her eyes he knew that his convictions would be harder than ever, he felt for the Queen, she was all alone and afraid, she had every right to be. Multiple thoughts raced through Kal's mind before settling on one. Kal reached for his torch and began to make his way out of the cell. "Wait!" Lois called to him grabbing his elbow. "Who are you?"

Kal shrugged off her grasp before exiting the room shutting the door, as he looked in on her his resolve strengthened, he didn't want to leave her but he needed to act and quickly. "I am someone you do not need to fear."

His face disappeared from the door and Lois sunk down to the floor holding her head in her hands. Today could not have gotten any worse. Lois wasn't sure if she should trust the man that had just exited the room, her social skills were sharp but she wasn't that good yet. And to top it all off her father's ring, that was not hers, was now in his possession. Lois looked down at her bare hand and felt tears slip down her face, it was the only thing Lois had of her fathers and she had lost it in a matter of less than twenty four hours. In a matter of twenty-four hours everything had turned upside down. Maybe she wasn't destined to be the great ruler of Metropolis, the thought repeated over and over in her mind until Lois curled up in a ball on the cold floor trying to find something to calm herself.

Kal's long strides led him to the main hall where Lex was entertaining some guests. Kal grabbed his brother by the arm leading him out of the room before opening a door to a private study. Once the door was shut Kal threw his brother against a shelf of books. "Your hostage happens to be the Queen of Metropolis! You don't know what you have done!"

Lex broke into a smile, "Well Kal if we have the Queen of Metropolis we have Metropolis by the throat. Why don't we just slide the blade across their necks now and put them out of our misery, let's kill the poor cow."

Kal tightened his grip on his younger brother, his hair slowly becoming rustled by his brothers attempt to break the grip. "If you so much as lay a hand on her I swear I will make you a head shorter faster than you can blink!" Lex couldn't help but smile, who would have thought an enemy Queen could rile up the stone cold, coldblooded King of Krypton. "Call the men of council, get them in here immediately."

Lex rubbed his throat delicately before rushing off to gather everyone together. Kal grabbed a quill and began penning a letter that was to be sent to Metropolis immediately. While Kal was waiting for the men to arrive he rushed to the hallway to find one of his servants. "Ready my chamber, I want everything to be new, new bedding, new candles, and lay out some women's clothes. There will be a guest there tonight."

When no one was looking Kal blurred off to the area of the castle where Lois was being held. He approached the guard standing at the end of the hallway, "The lady is to be escorted to my room in an hours time. Make sure she puts up no fight and lock my chamber when you leave, I do not want her escaping."

"Yes your majesty." The guard nodded.

By the time Kal had returned all the men were gathered and eagerly awaiting the King. Kal took his seat in front of all his advisors before dropping the information on them, "We have a problem."

**There you have it... Kal and Lois' first meeting. What did you all think? Do you like Lois not knowing right now who Kal is? What about these mysterious feelings they are suddenly feeling for each other? How will Kal go about fixing this problem his brother created? And Lois staying in Kal's room... where will that go? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: The King Himself

**Lindsey Lane Kent:** You'll see ;-)

**Gladius Grim:** Lois has to remain strong, and it's all she knows. You'll definitely get more insight to Kal as the story progresses!

**Hot-chocolate329**: I think you will be happy with the treatment of Lois :)

Thank you all for reviewing3

**Chapter 5: The King Himself**

Lois had shifted on the floor trying to get the pain out of her neck, but the less than forgiving rock was not helping her cause. As she tried to switch positions Lois heard the cell door open, she shot up to see a man in armor enter the room. "I've been advised to escort you from this room my lady."

The young Queen stayed situated where she was eyeing the guard cautiously. "Advised by who?"

"The King himself." Lois' heart dropped this was not good. The man that was in here not too long ago said he was someone she did not need to fear, but he went to the King and informed him just who was sitting in the dungeon of the castle. At this point Lois wasn't sure if she was going to make it through the night alive. Lois stood up and reluctantly allowed herself to be led to where she was told. Each step was as if she was trudging through mud, her movements were lethargic. She knew now that it was true to never trust in a Kryptonian, she was only disappointed that she had to learn that lesson by making the mistake of trusting one in the first place.

Lois took in her surroundings as she was led down a wide hallway, the decorations were lush and lavish, one that would only be surrounding a royal's room. If she was being sent to her death it would certainly be done in a room with fur blankets, canopy beds, and other lavish surroundings.

The large wooden door was opened for Lois and she curiously entered the room, her eyes widening as she saw a roaring fire in the fireplace casting a welcoming glow about the room, the bed was massive and turned down and their was a lady's nightgown laid out for her. Lois' eyes fell on a young servant standing next to the fireplace. "Welcome my Lady." She curtseyed. Lois acknowledged her and sat down in a chair close to the fireplace to warm herself up. She was still in pain from the altercation earlier that day, she hoped the heat would shoo the pain away. After an hour Lois finally spoke to the servant who was still standing next to her.

"Um, the King ordered me to be taken here?" Lois asked curiously looking at the deep red and blue fabrics that adorned the curtains and bedding.

"Yes he did." Lois heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to reveal the man from earlier was leaning against the doorframe she had entered through.

"Your Majesty." The servant curtseyed. Her shaking hands did not go unnoticed by Lois.

"Goodbye Anne." Kal motioned for the girl to leave, which she immediately obliged.

"Are you- Are you Kal King of Krypton?" Lois asked her curiosity getting the best of her as she stood up to face him.

Kal smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Last time I checked."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lois took a step towards him.

"You didn't need to know, all you needed to know was to not be frightened by me." Kal said simply before surveying the room seeing that all his commands had been carried out. The bed had new bedding, complete with the warmest bearskin blanket in the country. The fire was roaring and casting a warm glow across her features, and a nightshirt was laid out for her.

"Why did you order me here? What is this place?" Lois asked her hands motioning to the room. In a matter of a few hours she had gone to the most unwelcoming cold room certain of her own death, and now she was standing in the middle of a room that couldn't be more welcoming.

"I couldn't very well leave the Queen of Metropolis in the prisoners quarters could I? This room is fit for a Queen, and a King actually." Kal smiled down at her loving that he was able to see her mind race to try and put together the pieces of his verbal puzzle.

"This is your bedchamber?" Lois asked suddenly shrinking back from him, afraid. "Why have you brought me here? If you think I am to lay with you then I'd rather go back to that cell to rot." Lois walked towards the door, as she passed him Kal grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her towards him causing a shock to resinate up both of their arms. His display of pure masculine power was almost too much for Lois, she knew that if his wishes were indeed of an impure nature then he could simply take what he wanted and she could do nothing to stop it.

"My lady if that was indeed my intent I would have taken what I wanted already." Kal said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I am simply being respectful to the Queen and allowing her to stay in the comfort of my chambers. I will be staying in another room."

Lois let out a steady breath, her father had always told her that Kryptonians were monsters, mindless beasts, but the one standing before her had been anything but. In fact he had gone out of his way to show her great kindness, she wondered why. "Thank you." Lois spoke softly before gaining more confidence. "How long am I to be staying here?"

"Until I receive word back from Metropolis. I sent word that their Queen is in Krypton and unharmed, and would remain that way until we've reached an agreement." Kal walked over to a try of fruits that were laid out for her. He reached down and grabbed a pomegranate along with an apple. Kal walked over to Lois stopping a comfortable distance from her before holding his hands out, "Eat something."

Lois nodded silently thanking him and took the apple from his hand. "What do you mean until you've reached an agreement?"

"I do not want Metropolis to attack Krypton while you are in our country. I have ensured your safety and that you will be released, but if they do not uphold their end of the agreement and attack my country," Kal shook his head, "I will be forced to take action, very bloody action."

"They'll never believe you, Metropolis citizens would never trust the word of a Kryptonian." Lois replied for some reason needing him to know that this would not be easy.

"Do you trust me Queen Lois?" Kal asked, addressing her rank for the first time since he had figured out who she was. The question startled him, he hadn't meant to ask it out loud. Somehow in the small amount of time that she had been in his presence something stirred inside of him, something he had never felt before, even with all the women in court that he had known, none of them drudged up the feelings that this enemy's Queen did.

"Everything tells me not to." Lois answered his question, "But you have shown me nothing but kindness. I thank you for that."

Kal nodded his head, sensing that the tension in the room was becoming quite thick. He broke his eye contact from the woman standing in front of him and turned to the door. "I will send Anne back in to help you out of your attire and into your nightgown, she will also stay with you in the small adjoining apartment to attend to any of your needs. I bid you goodnight." Something in Kal's heart told him to turn back, to say one last final thing before leaving her. Kal turned happy to see that she was still there intently watching him. "I'll return to you first thing in the morning if you'd like?"

The words floated through the air and towards Lois catching her completely by surprise. This man was the only person she could say she knew in the whole kingdom and he was much kinder than the men who had brought her here in the first place. Lois found herself nodding her head, "I'd like that, I don't feel so alone when you're here."

Lois immediately damned herself to hell at now allowing that last sentence to be kept to herself. It only made her appear weak and vulnerable, two things she could not afford to be in the presence of a Kryptonian. Lois could have sworn however that she noticed a quick smile adorn Kal's mouth, but as soon as she noticed it, it was gone. "Then I shall see you in the morning Queen Lois." He respectfully bowed as he stepped out of the room.

"King Kal." Lois curtseyed as she watched him leave, feeling a bit of sadness creep up in the pit of her stomach when he was no longer in her line of vision.

As Kal left Lois for the night something in the pit of his stomach began to hurt, almost as if being away from her caused him physical pain. Kal gritted his teeth and continued walking to what would be his chamber for however long the Queen stayed in his. Kal slammed the door shut and paced the cold dark bedroom. All his life his reputation had been the coldblooded murderous son of Krypton, and a foreign woman entered his life for a day and all the sudden his instincts began to change, at least with her. When he was in her presence he wanted nothing more than to protect and serve her, yet when he was in the company of his advisors, friends, or alone Kal felt like his old feared self. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but not liking the feeling Kal sped away to the prisoners quarters stopping in front of the cell of a man that had been convicted of treason.

Kal reached for a hot metal rod before holding it over a unlit torch before blasting fire from his eyes lighting the torch and the rod until the end glowed red. The dirty prisoner saw what his King was doing and let out a blood-curdling scream all the while Kal simply smiled. These were emotions he felt comfortable with.

Meanwhile Lois was making out no better. She had been helped out of her restrictive and torn attire by Kal's servant and was now comfortably dressed in a loose deep red nightdress. Lois checked the skin that was in the open for bruises, she noticed one very purple spot on her upper arm. When she attempted to rub it to ease some of the pain out of her arm she was greeted with nothing but stinging pain. Sighing Lois sat down on the extremely comfortable bed.

"Is there anything else you need my lady?" The servant girl, Anne, asked.

"No thank you." Lois shook her head. "It's been a long day I think I just need to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Anne curtseyed to Lois disappeared in the joining apartment to leave Lois alone in the Kings chamber. Lois reached up and pulled the pin out that had been loosely holding her hair up the whole day. Lois shook her curls down, falling to the middle of her back, enjoying the feeling of finally being completely free from all the restraints of her day. She brought her legs up onto the bed slipping them under the warm blankets. As Lois got comfortable she pulled up the bearskin blanket enjoying the feeling of the soft fur beneath her finger tips. Upon laying her head down on the Kings pillow Lois breathed in a foreign scent, it was musky and distinctly male with a hint of spice. It must have been his scent, and for some reason it brought an air of calm over her. Maybe everything would be alright after all, maybe there would be a way to solve the problems between Krypton and Metropolis without spilling blood. As soon as the thought passed through her mind Lois shook it out abruptly. Lois could not be having such sympathizing thoughts about the enemy no matter how well they treated her. She wasn't sure if Kal was treating her this way for his own personal gain or not. One thing she was sure of was that she couldn't become any more attached to the heartless King of Krypton, Kal.

**There it is, Chapter 5. So what is the deal with these strange emotions Kal and Lois are feeling? Will Metropolis agree to the terms laid out by Kal? Will Lois be able to leave? What will happen to her relationship with Kal if and when she does?**

**Love? Hate? Suggestions? Criticism? Questions? Just leave a comment3**


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Really Going To

**Gladius Grim: ** Yes it's quite fun to play with the emotions they stir up in each other! And yes Kal definitely has to check himself and possibly do questionable things to keep his feelings at bay. :)

**Lane11: ** Thank you so much for reading! This story is actually already finished it's just a matter of me posting each day. I'd love to post everything at once but I like to gauge people's reactions as I post a chapter or two each day!

**Kairan1979: ** Kal wants to assure Lois goes unharmed, that is the main reason he told Metropolis to not attack his country. I'm glad you enjoyed Kal torturing the man, I sort of did too, just because I feel it shows how much he truly is trying to cope with emotions in the only way he knows how.

**JJJ:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Glad you're enjoying!

**Hot-Chocolate329: ** Oh I think you will definitely enjoy part of this chapter ;)

**Chapter 6: Are You Really Going To Let Me Go That Easily?**

_"We shouldn't be doing this." Lois panted pulling away from the eager pair of lips she had been kissing just a few moments before pulling away. She looked around her smiling at the forest's beauty at twilight. "It's not right."_

_"If it's so wrong then why does it feel so right for me to be with you?" The dark haired man asked; it was Kal. His hair was perfectly pushed off his face and his fingers were gently brushing through Lois' curly brown hair, his eyes staring directly into her soul. "I love you Lois, I would do anything for you. Before you I was a machine, you make me a man."_

_Lois smiled softly feeling his massive hand slide down to the small of her back, pressing against her shiny blue corset forcing her to press hard against him. Lois reached up cupping the side of his face feeling the beginning traces of his beard, the small gesture caused him to relish the contact. "And I love you Kal, you know you are everything to me." Lois brought his lips back down onto hers, molding them together as one once again. The two must have gotten carried away because soon she found herself pressed against the roughness of a tree._

_"Have you given any thought to what we discussed?" Kal pulled apart from her, moving just far enough so they're lips weren't touching but they were still sensually sharing the same breath, what she breathed out, he breathed in._

_"I have." Lois smiled pressing her nose against his trying to catch her breath, her breasts rapidly rising and falling against the constrictive corset, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Kal. Seeing where his eyes landed Lois tucked a finger under his chin lifting his eyes to her own. "I don't know if my advisors would allow it."_

_"Your advisors? For heaven sake Lois you're the Queen! They need to listen to exactly what you tell them, just like my advisors must listen to me. We can end this pending war without spilling a drop of blood." Kal said boldly. "We're fighting our fathers wars, not our own!"_

_"Who would have ever thought the ruthless King of Krypton would ever turn down the chance of winning a war." Lois cocked an eyebrow at him kissing him once more._

_"I never would have dreamt of such a thing until I met you." Kal smiled at her kissing her forehead gingerly. "But if we can make this work I'll have gotten more from that than winning any war."_

_Lois' head shot to the side when she heard footsteps approaching. "You have to go, if they find you here they will kill you."_

_"They could never hurt me, you however could break me with a word." Kal whispered before kissing her lips passionately. "Write me with news of what we discussed."_

_"I will, my love." Lois smiled at him as he disappeared before her eyes._

Lois' eyes flew open as she shot up in bed grasping at her chest trying to catch her breath. Very rarely did Lois have dreams when she slept, let alone a dream that felt so real. She looked down at the bed she was in and remembered that it belonged to him, smelled of him, and now he was invading her mind even in sleep.

"My lady are you okay? I heard you startle?" The servant rushed into Lois' room.

"I'm, I'm fine, thank you. Just a startling dream." Lois replied, "Go back to sleep." The servant bowed before leaving the room. That was when Lois' thoughts began to race, why was she dreaming about Kal of all people? What were they discussing? Was it some sort of prophecy, especially since she never dreamt? Lois shook her head before begrudgingly deciding to go back to sleep, it wasn't like she could get up and walk around.

"Why is a whore from Metropolis staying in your chambers brother?" Princess Tess asked her brother as she sat in a chair adjacent to him and her other brother Lex.

"How did you know about that?" Kal narrowed his eyes at his red headed sister.

"I told her." Lex smiled easing back in his chair taking a drink of wine.

"Well sister I don't believe it is any of your concern who I allow into my bedchamber." Kal smiled at her seeing become frustrated.

"What is your reasoning behind all this Kal? What are you trying to pull?" Tess asked pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I have to have a reason for showing kindness to a Queen?" Kal asked standing up from his chair to stand next to the fire in his sisters room. He didn't see why giving Lois his chambers would upset anyone, it was his room he decided what to do with it. What really angered him was the fact that his sister and brother were both questioning his motives.

"She is a prisoner Kal, she is the Queen of our enemy nation, she should be down in the prisoners quarters with the heretics, and those who committed treason. As of a few days ago you wouldn't have blinked twice and took pleasure in causing her to suffer." Lex spoke up.

"Are you developing feelings for the enemy Kal?" Tess asked her brother grinning evilly.

Kal turned around facing his brother and sister, his eyes glowing with rage and his voice dangerously aggressive, "How I decide to treat a prisoner, which I specifically said to not take any," he glared at Lex, "is no one's business but mine. I would have thought you two would know better than to question me or my motives. Perhaps I should throw you into the prisoner's quarters for torture, or perhaps I remove both your titles and put you both out on the streets."

"You wouldn't." Tess smiled the same cocky smile the King had.

"Oh I wouldn't?" Kal stepped closer to his sister, "Test me sister, go ahead."

Tess simply took a step back and lowered her eyes, she knew that provoking her brother would do nothing but make him make due on his promise. For a moment Tess thought he had lost perspective but his demeanor towards herself and Lex proved that Kal was definitely the same man. "I think it had grown late and you men have drank too much. I've grown tired."

Kal let out a soft single laugh before turning and leaving the room and his siblings behind. Kal entered his dark chamber and began to undress, not bothering with a night shirt the young King simply climbed in bed and tried to find sleep. Unfortunately for him the only thoughts that seemed to float through his mind were ones involving the Queen just a few rooms away. Kal knew one thing, she needed to be released and soon. If a woman was having an affect of this caliber on him after one night, he couldn't imagine his feelings a week, or a month from then.

"We've been sitting back contemplating our move for hours. We need to make a decision Lois is in danger." Lord Conrad spoke.

"The letter specifically said that no harm would come to Lois if we did not attack Krypton while she was there. The letter was addressed from the King himself, maybe we should have a little faith." Lord White quickly threw out.

"Trust in the honor of a Kryptonian? I think you are getting old Lord White." Conrad laughed.

"You don't think I want Lois back?" White barked. "She is like a daughter to me. Now maybe we should just do what the letter specifically says and let the King know we will do what we must to get our Queen back. He did say she would be released."

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Chancellor More questioned.

"I don't believe we have much choice, Princess Lana is in no way fit to rule a nation so quickly. The sooner we can get Lois back the better, I'll write the response and we'll hope for the best." Lord White spoke grabbing something to write on.

Lois did nothing but toss and turn all throughout the night after her intense dream. She curled up under the bearskin blanket and gazed out the window seeing the sun just begin to rise over the tree tops. Lois swung her legs over the side of the bed before sliding out grabbing a cloak that she assumed belonged to the King before slipping it over her shoulders and stepping out onto the balcony of his room which over looked the back garden. The morning chill of autumn sent a chill through her even as she was bundled beneath the cloak.

Lois was startled as she looked down upon the garden to see Kal walking the grounds in the early morning. He somehow must have heard her gasp because he immediately looked up, his blue eyes sparkling in the morning.

"Good morning my lady." Kal bowed to her. "I trust you slept well."

Lois self consciously wrapped the cloak completely around herself so no part of her night gown revealed itself. "I'm afraid my dreams were plagued with visions that startled me."

Lois saw Kal frown. "I know you want to go back to Metropolis, as soon as I receive a response from your advisors I will see what measures I need to take."

"Are you really going to let me go that easily?" Lois asked immediately seeing the possible double meaning in her question.

At that moment Kal wanted nothing more than to fly up to her and kiss her. As soon as he created the thought he shoved it aside. "It is not about what I want Lois, it's about what needs to be done." The softness in his voice startled Lois. Something about the whole situation made him appear very vulnerable to her, one thing she never expected from him. "It looks better on you than it does on me."

"Excuse me?" Lois asked.

"My cloak." Kal pointed out the brown and black fur cloak that hung from Lois' shoulders.

"Oh of course, I saw it laying on a chair and figured I shouldn't go out in the morning weather in just my night dress. And now I'm glad I didn't." Lois smiled cocking an eyebrow at him, taunting him.

"No it's a good thing you didn't." Kal smiled before a thought entered his mind. "Would you fancy taking a walk with me today? Once you are up and decent?"

Lois didn't give it a seconds thought before replying, "I'd like that. It would be nice to see the Krypton I've only read about in pamphlets."

"Then I would be happy to show it to you." Kal smiled brightly, Lois couldn't believe she had never realized just how dashing his smile was, Lois was sure it could light up a ballroom. "Anne will lay out a dress for you to wear. I'll be waiting on you in the main hall."

Lois smiled nodding her head at him before retreating back into his room. It looked like she was going to be spending the day in the King of Krypton's company, and for some reason the thought of that alone excited her.

**There it is, Chapter 6... some dream huh? Let's see if Kal will keep his word and release Lois if Metropolis agrees to a few things. And are we all ready for this little...um... date?**

**Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Questions? Comments? I'm open to hear what you all think! 3**


	7. Chapter 7:  Bewitched

**Gladius Grim:** Couldn't have said it better myself! Thanks so much for your review!

**Hot-Chocolate329: ** Well in my mind this story takes place somewhere in the 1500s, it's very much inspired by the Tudor era in England and in those times people fell in love rather quickly. And we all know these two are destined to be with each other ;-)

**Lindsey:** I try! Glad you enjoyed the dream, originally it wasn't in italics and people were like "woah did I miss a chapter or 5?" Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 7: Bewitched **

Soon after her morning conversation with Kal, Lois was laced and tightened up in a dress that was a little too small for her. Lois looked disapprovingly at her reflection in the mirror, she looked like she belonged in a brothel, not on a throne. "Anne do you perhaps have a cloak that I could wear? I'll be outside today and don't want to catch an illness."

"Of course my lady." The servant girl smiled before disappearing from the room. Lois once again looked at the dress in the mirror, it was a warm brown with golden undertones and simple embroidery. The dress separated in the front only to reveal a dark golden fabric. It really was quite beautiful, if it wasn't so small. Lois was a curvy woman, her breasts were full and often very pronounced due to the corsets of the time. She had hips that weren't fit to give birth yet but they were pronounced, especially due to her body contorting and shifting into the shape her corset had her in for hours a day. She couldn't help but frown however when her eyes landed on her chest, simply due to the darkening bruise that sat just above the swell of her breasts, Lois assumed she had gotten it after she was knocked out yesterday. Lois turned when she saw Anne reenter the room holding a light tan fur cloak, much like the one she had worn earlier that belonged to Kal. The young girl slipped it over Lois' shoulders and tied it around the neck as Lois brought it around her to cover her front almost completely.

"Is everyone decent?" Lois heard from the door, the voice alone made her heart absently skip a beat.

"Y-Yes your Majesty." Anne stuttered falling to her knees with her head bowed.

"That will be all Anne." Kal dismissed her abruptly. However when he saw the shocked look Lois gave him he spoke up quickly. "Thank you for tending to my guest."

"Of course Majesty." Anne curtseyed and disappeared from the room quickly. Lois could tell the young woman was holding her breath in fear and she made a mental note of it.

"Well?" Kal lifted his shoulders, "Are you ready to see Krypton?"

"I believe so." Lois smiled feeling completely at ease. Lois watched as Kal took a step towards her only to reach around her to grab the cloak she had been wearing earlier that morning. Kal effortlessly draped it over his shoulders going to tie it, unfortunately he was having some trouble being that his hands were kind of trapped inside the fur coat. Lois chuckled silently before speaking, "Here let me."

Lois reached up and grabbed the string around his neck tying it as she had always been taught. Kal simply looked down at the women in absolute astonishment. This all seemed so, right: Lois tying his cloak for him before they left to stroll the grounds while his hands were around her and he kissed her. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ Kal asked himself startled that the thought so easily entered his mind.

"All done." Lois smiled before stepping away from him. When Kal didn't move Lois began to worry, "Kal?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kal quickly snapped out of his haze. He held out his arm silently telling her to exit before he did, she took the hint and began walking out the door and down the hallway.

"This part of the castle is much nicer than where I woke up yesterday." Lois smiled turning her head towards him.

"Yes I apologize I told my brother specifically not to take any hostages but he likes to test me. He told me he captured someone that would peak my interest and I figured it was the prisoner that had recently escaped while being taken to the gallows. I was less than pleased when I saw it was a woman, even less pleased when I saw you were trying to escape and enraged when I found out who you were." Kal explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lois asked as she exited the castle through the back entrance standing directly in front of the gardens she had looked out upon earlier that morning.

"I, I don't know." Kal replied honestly shaking his head before descending down the castle stairs walking into the gardens. "What is it about you Lois? You make me feel so, at ease."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Lois raised an eyebrow at him taking in the high hedges of what she assumed was a labyrinth.

"It's a bad thing when the Queen of Metropolis is making me feel that way." Kal replied causing Lois to stop. It was a sobering reminder that the two were indeed enemies, yet they didn't feel that way, and they never had. Kal noticed that she was no longer at this side and quickly turned. "Something I said?"

Lois shook her head, "No it's just, we don't feel much like enemies."

"No, we don't." Kal smiled before bending his arm holding it out to her, "Shall we?"

Lois cautiously wrapped her arm around his, resting her hand on his muscular for arm. The two walked together in silence as they chose a different path at each turn, at one point Lois was curious if they'd ever even make it out of the labyrinth.

"You're quiet." Kal spoke breaking the silence.

"Is that a bad thing? I thought women of this time were to be seen and not heard?" Lois smiled softly.

"Something tells me Lois you're not one to follow that rule." Kal gazed down at her, startling her at the emotions she could see lying in his eyes.

"Well you heard my language yesterday, I'm anything but a proper woman." Lois chuckled. "Sometimes I think my advisors would prefer it if my younger sister was Queen instead of me. She would do everything they tell her, most importantly she would agree to marry and produce an heir."

"And you won't?" Kal asked continuing to lead them through the green lavish labyrinth.

"I refuse to marry without love, my father always promised me he would never force me to do so. I already feel like a pawn in the chess game of my life being played against my will." Lois shook her head not realizing she was drawing herself closer to him with each confession.

"Well if you feel that way you must master the game so you can play it better than they can. Most aspects of life are a game Lois, it's all about how you play." Kal replied. Her openness towards him made his emotions for her feel even stronger, it made him feel as if he could be honest with her.

"You are the first man in my life I've ever met that hasn't suggested I find a husband and King to play the game for me." Lois chuckled feeling a cool breeze hit her face.

"Your husband and King should not play for you, but with you." Kal stopped walking causing Lois to halt also. Lois turned to face him.

"Perhaps you will never hear from my advisors, their plans may be better suited without me and with my innocent sister. And I will be your prisoner forever." Lois sighed.

"Their plans may be better suited without you, but the best interest of Metropolis is what you desire, they only desire to better themselves." Kal spoke softly.

"How do you know that?" Lois asked in a hushed whisper, looking up at him with searching eyes.

"I've been in this game longer than you, and I can feel it radiating off you. You are a born Queen, Lois." Kal smiled pushing a strand of hair off Lois' face, he slowly leaned into her pushing her back against the soft hedge wall of the labyrinth. Once she was pinned she knew there was no where to go, and there was no where she wanted to go, no where she would rather be then right here in this moment. Kal closed the gap between them as Lois tentatively raised her head and their lips met in a delicate curious kiss. Lois let out a soft moan at the feeling of his lips on hers, something she had never felt before. Delicately Kal opened his mouth causing Lois to do the same, their lips closed around each others once more as Kal pulled away leaning his forehead against hers. "You have bewitched me Lois. We seemed to have created this strong bond, I fear that when you leave Krypton that bond will break leaving me to bleed inwardly until my demise."

Her breath caught in her throat. Of all the stories she heard about the King of Krypton, him having a heart or emotions of any kind was completely unheard of. And right now he was wearing his heart right on his sleeve, for only Lois to see and protect. Lois silently caught her breath as she looked up into his eyes smiling brightly. "This is wrong."

"No," Kal shook his head. "This is the most right and perfect thing in the world."

"But you're a Kryptonian and," Lois began.

"I am merely a man, just as you are a woman. Without any titles to our name we would be perfectly normal and accepted. What is a name or a title, they mean nothing? If I was a lowly peasant and you a lady in waiting no one would think twice of us." Kal spoke his voice sounding like the most experienced poet.

Lois smiled placing a soft hand on his rough cheek, "I think we've just complicated things. If this continues for all time they'll say it was our love that brought down two kingdoms."

"Are you saying you love me your Majesty?" Kal returned back to his cocky confident smile.

"I am saying that in every tragedy relations between enemies has done nothing but cause pain and suffering." Lois did not address his question.

"Then lets do it right, lets be the first."

"I never figured you for a romantic, I've heard the stories about you, I've seen the way people at Court look at you. Why is everyone afraid of you Kal?" Lois asked immediately feeling the loss of his radiating warmth as he pulled away from her.

"I'm not a good man Lois, everything you've heard about me is probably true. I am feared because I am cruel and cold. I torture men, women and children because it's what I was raised to do." Kal said sadly.

"But you don't with me." Lois said curiously.

"Because you have bewitched me Lois." Kal turned to her looking hopeless. "I've only known you for one day and I have felt things I have not felt in twenty three years. Last night I didn't know what to do. I went down to the prisoners chambers and tortured a man. Though I stopped before I killed him.

"A man can change Kal, you can change your actions and how people see you if you really want to. There has to be someone in the world that isn't afraid of you." Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"There was someone, but my father banished her from court." Kal said sadly. It broke Lois' heart to hear him talk about another women like he had lost a love.

"Well you're father is no longer King, surely you could bring her back." Lois replied sadly moving away from Kal until he grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to him.

"She was my wet nurse, she was actually all of our wet nurses. When I was a bit older and she tended to Tess she used to call me Clark because she hated the name Kal, she said it was too cold for a boy like me. My father banished her and her husband from court because he said they filled my head with nonsensical optimism. Last I knew they lived in the country, close to the Krypton and Metropolis border." Kal smiled.

"Well you should go and see them perhaps." Lois smiled up at him.

"I don't think they'd want to see me after what my father and I turned Krypton into." Kal said sadly.

"You'll never know unless you go and see." Lois said comfortingly as Kal pulled away from her slightly.

"Before I forget." Kal said reaching into his pocket pulling something out. "I believe this belongs to you."

Lois watched as Kal grabbed her hand and placed her father's ring in her hand, the ring that had been taken from her yesterday. Lois brought her hand up to cover her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, she mentally cursed her blatant show of emotion. "Thank you." She said softly. "It's all I have of my father's."

Kal frowned at seeing her upset, before he had anytime to console her he heard his brothers voice. "Kal! Come out come out wherever you are. We've received word from Metropolis."

Kal looked at Lois before whispering, "Follow me but wait a few moments after I leave with him before you exit and return back to my chambers. Do you remember the way back in?"

Lois nodded her head and he was gone, when Lois exited the labyrinth she shuddered seeing Kal speak with the bald man that had brought physical harm to her the day prior.

**Dun dun dun... chapter 7. I hope you didn't think it was too sappy. The forbidden romance begins. Thoughts? Comments? Love? Hate? Suggestions? Criticism? Lay it on me!**


	8. Chapter 8:  New and Forbidden

**SJA:** This story is finished ;-) 23 Chapters total. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing

**Hot-Chocolate329: ** Awe it's okay hon! I was just explaining the method to my madness ;-) Lois is tough I think she'll be alright no matter what gets thrown at her. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing again!

**Chapter 8: New and Forbidden**

Kal and Lex walked back towards the confines of the castle. "What were you doing out in the gardens brother?"

"Fresh air does wonders for the head, maybe you should get out more Lex." Kal grinned looking ahead. "What word from Metropolis?"

"We haven't opened the reply yet, we decided to wait for you." Lex looked up at his brother before turning back just in time to see the Queen of Metropolis emerge from the exit of the labyrinth. Lex smiled wide before turning back to his brother and entering the palace. Kal knew his pace was slow but he wasn't so sure he wanted Lois to leave so soon. "Hurry up brother, the sooner the b*itch gets back, the sooner we can take over Metropolis."

Kal felt his stomach turn at Lex's insistance. At this point his blood lust was becoming more of a problem than a good luck charm. He quickly straightened his back and lifted his head as he entered the room filled with advisors. Kal took a seat in his chair holding his hand out, "Give me the letter."

The letter was placed in his hand, Kal quickly broke the seal reading it with a smile on his face, he completed reading it before repeating it aloud.

"_King Kal of Krypton, it lights our hearts to hear our Queen is with you and safe. No citizen of Metropolis will attack your country while she is in your presence. The terms you have set forth will be withheld, as long as you keep your word and return the queen to her rightful home, untouched, and unharmed."_

Kal finished reading and smiled widely laughing, "I guess Metropolis is so desperate to get their Queen back they'd agree to anything. Maybe we should have made more demands."

The room full of men collectively laughed as Kal sat back in his chair, the smile still on his face. "Your Grace what exactly did Metropolis agree to? You never told us."

"It's not important. When the time is right all will be revealed. Dismissed." Kal callously said to the men who rapidly filed out of the room, Lex however remained.

"A word brother?" Lex asked.

"Did we not just speak Lex?" Kal huffed impatiently.

"Your hair is tousled." Lex observed.

"Your point is?" Kal asked growing ever more impatient as time passed. The more time Lex absorbed the less time Kal would be able to spend with Lois.

"What were you doing in the labyrinth?" Lex asked beginning to waltz around the room.

"I told you I was taking a stroll." Kal ran a hand through his hair.

"But you were not alone were you?" Lex grinned wickedly.

"What's your point Lex?" Kal asked getting up approaching his brother.

"All I'm saying is if you're going to fall in love with the whore why don't you just spread her legs and plant your seed in her already? I'm sure she-" Lex was immediately stopped as Kal wrapped a hand around his brothers throat squeezing tightly.

"Don't you ever, EVER, speak of her like that again." Kal growled using every bit of his will power to not crush Lex's windpipe right there. "She is no whore, and she does rank higher than you. And while we're on topic what I do in my free time is none of your concern." Kal finally released his grip on Lex's throat but soon after punched him so hard Lex was unconscious on the floor. Kal exited the room he turned to a guard, "Take him to the prisoners quarters. And make sure I am not disturbed for the rest of the day and night. Understood?"

"Yes your Grace." The guard bowed his head before rushing in to grab Lex.

Kal did not give it a second thought, after making one brief stop to the cooks quarters he took off towards his chamber.

Lois quickly rushed towards the stairs from the lush gardens, she pulled her dress up slightly so she could run as fast as she could. She knew she could freely walk the premises when she was with Clark, alone Lois knew she could be in danger. Lois let the brown fabric down as she entered the palace and walked back to the room she was staying in for her remaining time in Krypton.

Lois turned down the long hallway before a feminine voice stopped her. "He's getting all hot and bothered over you?"

Lois turned to see a tall red headed woman in an extravagant black dress with jewels cascading from the bodice to the end of the dress. The woman held a knowing smirk on her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Normally Kal goes for blondes, and women that will do anything he tells them to. I've heard Metropolis women are as cold in bed as the winter." The red head smirked.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Lois asked facing her.

"I'm Kal's sister, Princess Tess." Tess smiled emphasizing her rank.

"I'm Lois, Queen of Metropolis." Lois raised her head looking down her nose slightly at the Princess of Krypton.

"My brother gave you our mothers cloak." Tess circled Lois taking in the clothing she was wearing. "I guess even a whore can bring out the sentiment my brother holds for our dead mother."

"I am no whore Princess." Lois seethed at the disrespect this young girl was showing her.

"Do you think you're any different from any of his other conquests? You are a new and forbidden fruit. My brother will tire of you, just as he has all the others." Tess warned.

"And how is that your concern?" Lois questioned stepping closer to the brazen red head. "You are his sister not his wife."

Tess smiled before stepping out of Lois' way, "I will be rid of you soon anyway."

Lois narrowed her eyes at the infuriating woman before shaking her head and walking back down to her room, his room. As she entered the room the fire was once again ablaze however there was no servant waiting for her, she was alone. Lois sat down in front of the fire for a few moments before standing up to remove the cloak she had been wearing. After slipping it off her shoulders Lois carefully placed it on a chair far away from the fire, if Tess' words were true Lois wanted to make sure no damage came to it because of her. Lois walked back to the fire catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Frowning slightly Lois stepped towards the mirror looking directly at the bruise on her chest. She gently pushed against the darkened skin wincing realizing the skin was still very tender.

"How did you get that?" Lois jumped upon hearing a panicked voice behind her, it was Kal.

"It's nothing." Lois brushed his worry off trying to shrink away feeling very exposed in the dress she was wearing.

"A purple bruise is hardly nothing. That means you just got it." Kal panicked grabbing her arms to make her face him. Kal gently, as lightly as a feather, ran his finger over the tender bruised skin. Lois' breath caught in her throat for one reason: never in her life had a man touched her where he was grazing her skin at that moment. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling in time with his strokes. Kal asked quietly, "Do you have any more of these?"

Lois took her bottom lip in between her teeth looking up at him sheepishly. "No."

Kal gave her a disapproving look. "You're lying to me Lois."

"Okay maybe there's a few more." Lois conceded.

"A few more?" Kal raised his voice slightly do to shock. "Where?"

"In places that you are not permitted to see." Lois grinned teasing him.

"Oh I'm not?" Kal asked his voice becoming dangerously low.

"No sir, you are not." Lois smiled slipping away from him changing the subject. "Your mother was a small woman."

"What? How did you…"

"I ran into your sister in the hallway, she was less than welcoming by the way. She said even a whore could make you sentimental." Lois turned the left side of her mouth up. "Among other things."

"I wouldn't listen to anything Tess says, she is a girl in a family of all men, she has a bit of a complex." Kal said softly seeing the sadness behind Lois' eyes.

"She said that you normally go for blondes and women with no opinions. She also said I was forbidden and new which makes me appealing to you. And that you will tire of me like all the others." Lois looked down at the floor.

"You may be forbidden but that is not why you have enslaved me. Everything about you tells me to run, I already told you I feel like we have created a bond. I think I knew you were special from the first moment I saw you. I am in your debt." Kal spoke softly hooking his index finger under her chin.

"How are you indebted to me?" Lois asked curiously.

"You have awakened me Lois. I have never wanted to be a better person in my entire life, but in your presence I want to impress you, make you proud of me." Kal softly kissed her forehead. He pulled away from her when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Lois watched as five servants entered the room with plates in their hands, Lois watched as they set the food down at the table next to the fire. "Your lunch Majesties." One spoke.

"Thank you. That will be all." Kal dismissed them grabbing Lois' hand leading her over to the table. He grabbed a grape before speaking, "There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Okay." Lois breathed out nervous for what was to come.

"I have received word from Metropolis, they agreed to all the terms I have set forth and you are to be returned home." Kal spoke evenly.

"What terms?" Lois questioned drinking some wine from a goblet.

"Metropolis will not attack Krypton or vice versa for at least a month." Kal spoke chewing on a piece of meat.

"What? Why would you make them agree to that? I thought you wanted a war?" Lois asked confused.

"War has grown boring." Kal sighed. And it was true, no army was any match for him alone. He had stopped using his powers while on the battlefield, feeling that it was too much of an advantage, and then he just became bored. He was only going to continue the battle because it was his fathers wish. "And why would I want to initiate attack when you could potentially get hurt?"

"Those are some very strong feelings Kal." Lois said a bit nervously. "I know you are King but your people and advisors won't just go along with this because you order it. It could cause a lot of problems for you to not want a war."

"They may not like it, but I am King and my wishes are to be respected. Besides I can always toy with them, tell them I'm enjoying playing the cat and mouse game." Kal smiled sipping his wine.

"Kal you know this can never work." Lois shook her head sadly.

"And why not?" Kal asked leaning over the table.

"Our people are enemies, some people have been born into thinking that everyone from Krypton is a monster." Lois stammered at his looming frame.

"Then begin to show them it's untrue. Plant positive propaganda, bring up the possibility of a treaty between our two nations, changing the publics opinion is actually quite easy. I plan on doing the same thing here." Kal sat down in his chair once more.

"You're going to start making your people believe that they can trust Metropolis?" Lois questioned.

"If I can they can." Kal said softly standing up walking over to join Lois.

"When am I to go?" Lois asked quietly.

"Tonight, I will take you when no one is expecting it. I need to make sure you are safe." Kal cupped her cheek.

"What am I going to do when I leave you?" Lois spoke, he wasn't sure if she even meant to say it out loud.

"We'll write to each other, I'll visit you, I'll sneak into the palace, I'll do whatever it takes." Kal said passionately. "I won't be able to stay away from you very long."

Lois gave him a sad smile before he brushed his lips against hers. Suddenly Lois was standing up, she wasn't sure if she had done it herself or if Kal had pulled her up himself. Lois soon found herself pressed against a bedpost she pushed him back slightly. "Wait, wait. I just have one question."

"Yes?" Kal asked his lips still touching hers as he spoke.

"Am I doing this okay?" Lois asked.

"Doing what okay?" Kal pulled back looking at Lois as if she was crazy.

"Um, kissing you." Lois said more innocently than she would have liked.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Kal asked smiling softly when Lois shook her head. Kal ran his fingers through her hair before speaking, "You are doing more than okay."

Lois smiled before Kal leaned down and kissed her again. Kal opened Lois' mouth with his lips slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. Unwilling to let him be completely in control Lois massaged his tongue with her own in a battle for dominance. Kal couldn't help but smile before pulling away kissing and sucking on her tender neck. Lois ran her fingers through his soft dark hair holding his head where it was letting out a moan as he applied pressure to a specific spot, sticking his tongue out to lick the same spot gently. Lois panted, "I don't think I want to leave. Ah!" She sounded as Kal gently bit and tugged on Lois' ear.

Kal finally pulled away smiling boldly. "You must leave." Kal kissed her lips passionately once more. "But I will only be a call away Lois. If you ever want me just say my name and I'll be there immediately."

"How is that possible?" Lois asked in a whisper.

Kal put a hand over his heart, "I told you the two of us have created a bond, and it's very real." Sure he was lying but the truth would come out in due time. He couldn't very well tell her that he would always know were she was because her heartbeat was a constant comforting sound in his ears since he had met her.

Lois smiled before looking him in the eye. "You know if we're not going anywhere until tonight, you still haven't showed me Krypton. Your palace is not your whole country."

"If that is what you want then I will take you." Kal smiled reaching for his mothers cloak once more draping it over Lois' shoulders. "We'll have to go in the private coach though, I do not want anyone seeing you."

Lois nodded her head before watching him grab his own cloak and for the second time that day she tied it securely for him. Only this time Kal pulled her flush against him for one more kiss. The rest of their day would be spent together before their parting later that night. Lois hoped she was strong enough to be able to handle the distance. She was sure of one thing, she hoped their bond would bring him to her whenever she called, letters simply wouldn't be enough all the time.

**Well quite a bit of things happening in this chapter. Lois and Kal will soon be separated, but we all know that won't last long. Coming up next Lois goes back to Metropolis, Kal visits a familiar face, and a masquerade.**

**Love? Hate? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me have it! 3**


	9. Chapter 9:  Puppeteer

**Gladius Grim: ** Yes Kal's problem is what will he do once Lois is no longer in his presence, will he revert back to his old ways? I liked that you used the word "intertwining" that will definitely be very appropriate in upcoming chapters!

**Hot-Chocolate329**: Kal's connection with the Kent's is still there (you'll see later on in the story) it is just very repressed. Chloe will be in this story, she is still Lois' cousin, she is actually Queen of another country ;-) Stay tuned to find out who her husband is

Thanks again for the reviews guys!

**Chapter 9: Puppeteer **

The sun had set long ago, Lois and Kal had spent the rest of their day seeing all of Krypton, from it's dark and deprived city to its beautiful country side. The cold autumn air caused Lois to hold tightly onto Kal, she wasn't completely sure if it was because she was indeed cold, or if it was because she didn't know when she was to see him again and watched to savor every last moment in his presence. When they had arrived back at the palace the sun was beginning to set on the country, Kal advised Lois to go back to his chamber and maybe get some sleep, he would be back for her later that night.

Needless to say Lois did not sleep at all once she reached his chamber. She did however curl up under the bearskin rug and lay her head down on his pillow trying to cherish every last memory of him. Lois wasn't sure how he had done it but in just once days time the King of Krypton had managed his way into her heart, a heart that Lois was content to keep to herself forever. Now that that part of her was awakened she wasn't sure how she would fare without him.

The castle had grown eerily quiet, Lois wasn't sure if it was simply because she had always been sleeping at his late hour and it was always like this, or if the castle was quiet enough that she should be alarmed. She gazed at the warm fire that she had become accustomed to before she heard a knock on the door. "I'm ready." Lois said quietly as she watched the door open to reveal Kal holding a candelabra.

"Come." Kal said simply as Lois got off the bed and walked towards him. Kal grabbed her hand tightly before whispering "You must be quiet, everyone in the castle is sleeping." Lois nodded her head tightening her grip on his hand as he pulled her out of the room. Lois' heart was pumping rapidly in her chest, she hoped everything would go according to plan and he would get them to Metropolis safely. Kal took her through the back way that they had gone earlier and out to the gardens. Even through the darkness Lois could see two horses waiting for them. "We will ride the horses until reaching the border and then we will need to carry on by foot." Of course Kal could have just flew the two of them to Metropolis but he wanted to be with Lois for as long as he possibly could, honestly he didn't want their time together to end.

Lois nodded as Kal hoisted her up on the chestnut colored horse, who threw its head back in surprise when Lois settled herself. Kal effortlessly mounted his horse and gentle nudged it's side so it would move forward. Lois mimicked his movements and soon the two were engaged in a full on run through the countryside to the Krypton and Metropolis border. Dodging through dense forests and fallen trees the two rode in silence fully concentrating on the task at hand, Lois especially since she was riding side saddled, she never understood why women couldn't ride the same way as men did.

The wind flowing past Lois was most invigorating, almost freeing, at some points Lois wasn't sure if she was riding atop a running horse or if she was flying among the trees. After what seemed like mere moments she watched as Kal slowed his horse down to a brisk walk, Lois pulled her horse alongside his and asked, "Are we there already?"

"I'm afraid so." Kal replied sadly.

"We can't be, it seemed like only a moment." Lois replied quickly seeing as they pulled up to a quaint little house, which was completely dark inside.

"We'll leave the horses here, we'll continue the rest of the journey on foot." Kal said as he got off his horse tying it to the wooden fence before hurrying over to Lois. Kal raised his hands grabbing her hips tightly before slowly sliding her off the large animal. Kal held her close to him gently resting his forehead against hers breathing in her scent. "We must go."

Kal placed Lois' hand in his and entered the very dense forest of Metropolis. Lois allowed him to lead her but couldn't help but be a little curious. "How do you know your way around these woods Kal? How do you know you will not get lost?"

"This isn't the first time I've set foot in this forest." Kal turned to her with a smile. "We were enemies once."

"No Kal, we are enemies." Lois said softly.

"Not anymore." Kal said softly rubbing soothing circles over her hand. "Lois if you could honestly say that despite all these feelings we share, and our past day and a half meant nothing, then once I return you to your castle I will leave and you will never see me again. I will also continue where we left off and continue the war procession if that is what you want."

"No, no that's not what I want at all." Lois said as fast as she could. "It's just, we have to be realistic Kal, just because you and I have this bond it does not mean the people around us with power will set aside everything they've always been taught."

"I've already told you Lois, I will make them believe in what I say." Kal said defiantly.

Lois couldn't help but smile at how sure he was that everything would turn out okay. It was refreshing especially with her constant questioning and dreaming up scenarios that may never even come to pass. "Your optimism is quite addicting."

"Good." Kal smiled brightly as they continued their journey in silence. Lois just simply enjoyed the closeness the two of them shared as they fled in the woods. After a while Lois began to recognize some specific things in her surroundings, she knew that they were approaching the castle. Lois tugged on Kal's hand.

"Perhaps you should leave me here, there are always guards around the grounds." Lois warned her tall, dark, knight.

"I'll take my chances." Kal winked at her before pulling her closer towards the castle. Lois saw the forest growing less and less dense. She couldn't help but frown before she pulled them behind a large tree.

"Leave me here Kal. The forest is growing small giving us less of a shield." Lois asked as Kal leaned into her. "I will stay here in the forest until you are safe and in your chamber."

"How will you know when I am back in my chamber?" Lois questioned her eyes narrowing.

"I'll know my sweetheart." Kal smiled down at her kissing her lips more passionately then he ever had before. It brought tears to Lois' eyes because it felt like as if it would be their last. Not wanting it to end so soon Lois quickly pushed Kal against another near by tree kissing him with just as much passion as he was showing her. Kal rested his long muscular arms on Lois' side rubbing his thumb up and down, Lois cursed the thick corset she was wearing, she desperately wanted to feel his comforting touch.

"Promise me this isn't the end." Lois pulled back as Kal placed gentle kisses all over her face.

"This is not the end for us Lois." Kal reassured her and she pulled him in for one last embrace.

"Who's there?" A demeaning angry voice yelled out just beyond the edge of the forest. Lois' eyes widened and she pursed her lips placing a finger over her lips silently telling Kal to not speak.

Kal leaned down whispering softly in her ear, "I love you Queen Lois."

As if she couldn't be any more shocked Lois' breath left her lungs and she desperately did not want to leave his side. His declaration made her ever more willing to try and resolve the hatred between their two countries. Lois sadly turned away from him giving him one last sad smile before she stood up straight and spoke authoritatively. "Stand down sir, your Queen has returned."

Lois stepped out of the mask of the forest allowing the moonlight to illuminate her pale skin and features. The guard immediately dropped to his knees. "Your Majesty. How? How did you return?"

"All will be revealed in time sir." Lois replied. "Call all the other guards inside the palace walls, I have journeyed through the forest and there are no threats there."

"Yes Majesty." The guard bowed once more. Lois cast one final look in the direction of the forest as the guard escorted her inside the palace walls. Lois turned to the guard once more.

"No guards are to be out here, is that understood?" Lois lowered her voice.

"Yes your Highness." The guard rushed off to gather all the other guards to bring them inside. Deep in the woods Kal couldn't help but smile at Lois' attempt to protect him, even if he didn't need to be protected at all. He simply stayed put and listened to everything that was going on inside.

"Wake Lord White up and have him and my advisors meet me in the meeting room." Lois told the guard before turning the hall to her room. Lois opened her chamber doors and was surprised to see a fire ablaze in the fire place keeping the warm room. Lois remembered what Kal had said to her in the forest about waiting until she was safe in her room and about their connection. Lois felt so foolish but went to her window softly whispering. "I'm okay."

Little did she know that Kal stood in the forest smiling at her words, and smiled even wider when he heard her follow her statement up with, "I love you too Kal." Kal felt as if he was on top of the world, he quickly flew up and into her room faster than she could blink leaving a letter on her bed. Lois jumped feeling the cold breeze behind her before looking down at her silk sheets seeing a letter addressed to her. She quickly stuffed it under her pillow and walked to meet Lord White. Kal however sped off back to the farm where the horses were still standing. Kal took a deep breath but knocked on the door waiting until he saw a candle softly light the window next to the door.

"We don't have anything to offer yo-" The man answered the door before pausing when he saw who was standing at the door.

"Sweetheart, you're going to want to come out here."

"Your Majesty!" Lois turned in the meeting room as she heard the door open and Lord White's voice. Lois smiled when she saw him enter with all of her other advisors. "How did you get here? We didn't know when you would return."

"The King of Krypton escorted me to ensure my safety." Lois said simply sitting in her chair in front of the group of men.

"What did they do to you Majesty?" One of the men that had watched her be taken asked.

"They did nothing to me. Well, the King's barbaric brother, one man who took me, he hurt me, but I wasn't aware of it until I woke up in their prisoners quarters." Lois explained.

"Those beasts kept you in the prisoners quarters? That is no place for a Queen!" Lord White spoke outraged.

"No Lord White. I was originally there because they did not know who I was. The King came down, thinking I was a prisoner that had escaped earlier that week. He knew I was royalty because of my purple dress and when he looked over the jewelry that had been taken from me he found the ring of Metropolis' Kings. He knew I was Queen."

"Did he harm you Majesty?" An advisor asked.

"No immediately after his discovery I was escorted to his bed chamber." Lois started.

"His bed chamber?" White barked, of all her advisors he was the most protective over Lois. "If that abomination took advantage of your Majesty's innocence or your Majesty's _person_ I will not uphold my end of the contract we came to terms with."

Lois sat back and let out a hearty laugh, causing all of the older men to curiously look at her. "Now now my Lord White calm down before you get struck down dead here from your anger. The King merely gave me his bedchamber for my time there, he said that the prisoners quarters was no place for a Queen, and that his Majesty's room was the only room fit for a Queen in the whole palace. He stayed in another room. I am still as in tact as I was when I left."

"Forgive me your Highness but I am having a hard time believing that the King of Krypton would do nothing to you while you were so vulnerable. Are you sure he did not hurt you?" An older gentleman asked.

"I am positive my Lord." Lois smiled. "In fact, the King and I got along quite well. He showed me Krypton and explained how he runs their country."

"So you're saying you spent time with the King?" Lord White asked.

"Yes, he kept me safe while I was there. I believe it was his idea to negotiate the arrangement you came to. Which by the way I am very happy you agreed." Lois smiled at her advisors. "Perhaps there is a way we could go about our issues with Krypton in a different manner?"

"What would you suggest your Majesty?"

"I don't know, why not hold meetings with the royals of Krypton, see if we can discuss why exactly they want to attack us. You must remember this war did initially start because of a gripe between my father and King Lionel, I don't think I have to remind you gentlemen that both those kings are dead. I am a different ruler than my father just as Krypton's king is different than his." Lois put the idea in front of them to see how they would react.

"With all due respect your Majesty you were in the King's company for one day, that hardly means you know that he is different than his father. Also just because the King showed mercy to you does not mean he will show it to our whole country." A man spoke.

"And how exactly would you know that the King is such an evil bastard?" Lois asked standing up walking towards the man. "Have you ever spent time in the King's company? You are merely going on propaganda and hearsay, I prefer to go by facts. And the fact is, I spent time with the King of Krypton, I believe he would be willing to at least give peaceful means a chance."

"Forgive me your Majesty." The man bowed before her. Lois raised her head before turning back to her chair, Lois climbed the stairs, raising her voice so it echoed around the room.

"For future reference gentleman I will not be your puppet. You will not push, pull and tug me for your own advantage, that is for my ladies to do when I am being dressed. I am Queen here and you are all merely the puppets to my puppeteer act. Speaking of me being Queen we must plan my Coronation, I will not have anyone trying to overthrow me or question me simply because I was taken so soon after being crowned Queen." The silence in the room allowed the echo of Lois' voice to carry for seconds after she finished speaking. Lois took their silence as a silent agreement. "Very well, now that that's settled I am going to visit Dr. Wallis. One of you call upon my sisters, have them sent to my chamber for when I return."

The men bowed and uttered their respects as Lois took off to the chamber of her dear friend.

"Jonathan what is it?" An older red headed woman appeared at the door, placing a heavy cloak around her shoulders. Her jaw dropped when she saw the tall man standing in front of her. "Clark?"

"It's me Mrs. Kent." Kal smiled at the woman that had loved him as her own when he was a child.

"Come on in!" Martha stepped to the side allowing the King to enter their quaint little country home. Martha began to straighten up a bit "I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess, we aren't used to having guests, let alone the King."

"It's fine Mrs. Kent." Kal smiled warmly taking a seat in one of the chairs she had cleared for him.

"Mrs. Kent? What happened to Martha." Martha smiled brightly wrapping her arms around him tightly. Out of all Lionel's children Kal was always her favorite, she treated him as her own child.

"What brings you around these parts your Highness?" Jonathan asked offering Kal a biscuit.

"Please call me Ka- Clark. Call me Clark." Kal smiled taking a biscuit from Jonathan. "I'm sorry to intrude at such an hour I was just escorting a woman back to the Metropolis border and knew your estate laid right on the border of the two countries."

"A woman? Would that woman happen to be the Queen of Metropolis that was taken a few days ago?" Jonathan asked throwing another chop of wood onto the dulling fire. Kal smiled sheepishly in response.

"Clark why would you capture her?" Martha asked. "You are better than that."

"I didn't capture her, Lex did. I helped her get back to Metropolis, I even made a short agreement with Metropolis, that after she returned safely as a sign of good faith neither of us would attack for a month." Kal answered.

"I heard the Queen of Metropolis is quite beautiful." Martha smiled.

"She is." Kal said softly causing Martha's head to shoot up. "She was only in my possession for a little over a day and I am hopelessly in love with her."

Martha put a comforting hand on Kal's broad shoulder rubbing back and forth. "Do you remember what you use to tell me Martha? That even the cruelest wars could be won by peaceful means? And that love could make even the deepest enemy's see reason?"

"I do, it's why your father banished us from Court." Martha said softly smiling up at her husband.

"I think I can make it happen. If the Queen agrees and she loves me as I love her, I think we can finally end the rivalry between our two countries and allow both to flourish as they have never done in the past." Kal said hopefully.

"Clark I think if anyone could do such a thing it would be you. Martha always said you were destined for great things, things that would be smiled upon for all time. The path your father set you on was never one for you." Jonathan spoke wisely.

"The more I rule I have seen that statement become reality. His path is not mine. And after meeting her I'm ashamed that I ever went down such a dark path." Kal shook his head.

"The important thing son is that you are seeing the light. There is still time for you to turn yourself and Krypton around. Maybe meeting your enemy is what will ultimately put you on the road you want to be on." Jonathan replied encouragingly.

Kal couldn't help but smile, he was sure in another lifetime these two could have been his parents, could have found him instead of Lionel, but in his reality they were simply loving friends. Seeing the two of them together, so in love after so many years, it made Kal want that for himself, with Lois. Kal looked between the husband and wife curiously, "Why did the two of you never have children? I'm sure you would make great parents."

Jonathan grabbed Martha's hand before she answered, "I guess we just were not meant to have a family of our own. But that doesn't stop the two of us from loving each other. And for a brief time we had you, your brother and your sister."

Kal smiled before looking down at his boots. "I should probably get going, I don't want anyone to grow suspicious over where I have been all night."

Martha hugged the much taller man rocking him back and forth, "Clark don't be a stranger please come and visit us."

"I will. You two are a family so much more loving than my own." Kal smiled hugging her rightly before shaking Jonathan's hand. "I will visit often."

Kal mounted his horse before grabbing the reigns of the horse Lois had ridden to that point and leading it next to Kal's horse. He couldn't wait until he was back at the palace in his bed, surrounded by the memories and scent of his dear sweet Lois.

Meanwhile in the prisoners chambers in the palace of Krypton Prince Lex was just waking up. His head ached and his vision was blurred momentarily before becoming focused and taking in his surroundings. When he saw where he was his blood began to boil, he didn't know what had changed in his brother but he didn't like it one bit. And the only thing he could possibly think was his brother had taken a liking to the Queen of Metropolis, she was the only new thing that came around in the time his brother had begun disagreeing with everything he once believed in.

"Let me out of here!" Lex screamed at the guard outside his door. "I am Prince of Krypton!"

The guard simply shrugged his shoulders, "And the King of Krypton said you are to remain here until he allows your release."

Lex had never wanted to kill his brother so much. As the thought entered his mind Lex simply smiled and sat back on the cold ground, waiting for his brother to dare let him out.

"Doctor Wallis?" Lois called as she knocked on his door. When the old white haired man answered the door Lois wasted no time entering the room. "I'm sorry to disrupt you at such an hour."

"Do not worry Lois, I've been expecting you." Doctor Wallis smiled.

"Of course you have." Lois sighed looking out his window.

"You told me an unexpected love would enter my life, had that happened?" Lois asked her breathing becoming heavy.

Wallis smiled at Lois before simply nodding his head. "Do not fear my child."

Lois let out a breath. "What do the stars say? Do they say everything will be all right? Give me hope Doctor."

"It will not be an easy path that you have chosen but things will end in their rightful place." Wallis spoke not fully answering Lois' question.

"That is hardly hope, what if my place is to be assassinated at the hands of the people of Krypton?" Lois asked putting her arms out.

"Lois you have bonded with someone that will protect you in ways you have never even dreamt of." Doctor Wallis spoke. "It is not so much you or your people that you must worry about."

"It's him? What do you see Doctor?" Lois asked worrying about Kal.

"The enemy will find much more trouble in convincing the people around him of the path he has chosen. You must be there to help him through it Lois. You two must stand united together otherwise you will both fall."

Lois lifted her head, "And my grave will not be dug while I am still breathing. My resolve is strengthened I will not waiver. Thank you Doctor Wallis." Lois kissed his cheek lightly before rushing off back to her chambers to see her sisters.

Pushing the heavy door open Lois revealed her two sisters who both had tears streaming down their face. "Lois!" Lana cried as she rushed to Lois hugging her tightly. Lucy carefully followed behind her.

"We thought we had lost you forever." Lucy said solemnly.

"I am fine, unharmed, and more secure than ever sisters." Lois held her arm out to Lucy to embrace her as well.

"When Lord White said you were captured I was so scared Lois, I am not destined to rule, you are." Lana wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You need not worry any more about it. I think I have a way to settle things between us and the enemy Krypton." Lois smiled down at her sisters.

"How?" Lucy questioned.

"In due time." Lois said pushing her cloak off her shoulders seeing her sisters gasp upon seeing her bruise. "Do not let it startle you, I am fine."

"Did the King do that?" Lana asked.

"No, the Kings brother did. The King was more gentle and kind than I ever would have expected." Lois smiled softly. "He was the one that brought me home."

"The cold hearted King of Krypton?" Lucy questioned.

"He's merely a man Lucy, just like you and I are women." Lois remembered her conversation with Kal. "His reputation is far worse than reality. At least what I saw of him."

"And how much did you see of him?" Lana grinned.

"Lana!" Lois scolded. "My time with the King was completely innocent." Sure Lois was lying a little, not nothing had gone past kissing.

Lana blushed slightly before Lucy smiled brightly. "Lord White tells us your Coronation will be held in a few days and there is to be a ball afterwards."

"Yes there is. It's October, the time feels right for a masquerade." Lois smiled at her two sisters.

"I like the sound of that." Lana smiled.

"Will the soldiers be there?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Lucy you must remain demure, perhaps it is time you found a husband of your own?" Lois suggested.

"That is rich coming from you, the Queen of 'I will not marry without love.'" Lucy mocked her eldest sister.

"But I do not have a reputation such as you, perhaps it is time you stopped whoring yourself around Court and act like the royalty you are!" Lois spat at her. Most of the time in Court Lois kept her emotions in check but her words could cut like a sword when they wanted to. Her words apparently sobered Lucy immediately.

"Your right." Lucy nodded her head looking ashamed.

"And what about you sister?" Lana asked. "When are you going to find a husband?"

"I will find a husband when I find a man who would not want to rule for me, but with me." Lois smiled turning to look out the window gazing at the forest before thinking, _And I may have found him._

**Yes I know this chapter was a bit long but there was a lot of stuff to cram into it! You finally know who Kal's nurse was (If you didn't already guess) Lois is back in Metropolis and more in control than ever. And our couple is officially apart. But what is that letter Lois received on her bed? Hmmm... masquerade is coming up! I hope you're all ready!**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Lay it on me with comments3**


	10. Chapter 10:  Play A Volta

**Chapter 10: Play A Volta**

One week later Lois found herself sitting in the royal chair of Metropolis during her coronation. Lois was dressed in her absolute best, a vibrant red gown with golden embroidery, red and gold being two prominent colors of Metropolis. She wore a fur cape that fell over her breasts and back to the train on the floor. She was holding the royal rod and orb waiting for the Archbishop to place the crown atop her head. He held the jeweled golden crown over her head delicately placing it in it's rightful position. Lois lifted her head to look out upon all the noblemen and women that had gathered in court that day for her coronation. Her heart swelled as they all called out "God save the Queen." She also couldn't help the small smirk that adorned her face as they did so.

Lois got up from her chair and began to walk out of the large room that was filled with people. She smiled brightly upon seeing her cousin, the Queen of Star City and her husband the King looking on proudly. Knowing that she would see them later Lois headed back to her room to change clothes for the Masquerade that night. "Could you believe the amount of people that were there today your Majesty?" Lord White rushed up behind her. "People are ready for a change Majesty, and they see that in you."

"Oh do not flatter me Lord White, we could get as many nobles as we want as long as we offer a party, food and drink to them." Lois smiled as she continued on.

"You do look radiant Majesty, you give the people of Metropolis something to aspire towards." Lord White complemented.

"What did I just say about flattery my Lord?" Lois laughed slightly at just how happy he was.

"Forgive me Majesty but nothing shall ruin this happy day. You are officially Queen of Metropolis." White said happily. "Remember tonight is for you to enjoy, we'll put business off til tomorrow, if anyone bothers you simply find me."

Lois reached her chamber door turning to Perry smiling brightly, "Thank you Perry." Lois reached and put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to have some fun tonight as well."

"Yes your Majesty." White bowed to her.

"Goodbye my Lord." Lois smiled slipping into her chamber making sure all of her train was in before calling out. "Beth!"

"Yes your Majesty?" Beth smiled entering Lois' room from the apartment she had been waiting in.

"It's time to have a little fun, and get out of this old rag." Lois chuckled motioning to the heavy, and hot cape she wore.

"Of course." Beth smiled as she helped Lois out of the cape, draping it over a nearby chair to be stowed away later. "Oh your Highness before I forget there is something on your bed, it looks like a letter."

Lois' head shot to her bed seeing a white envelope carefully laid out on her bed with a red rose attached to it. Lois picked up her dress and dashed over to the large bed grabbing the letter. She turned it over to see his seal was holding it together; she couldn't help but smile. Lois took the letter out of it's casing and threw it, with the seal into the fireplace to be burnt. She turned to Beth smiling, "Let's see what I shall wear tonight."

The two women walked into the wardrobe as Lois weaved in and out circling all the dresses she owned before settling on one: a light blue extravagant gown that when the light hit it the fabric reflected a green and yellow sheen. It was long sleeved, perfect for such an autumn night and absolutely beautiful. "We'll go with this one Beth."

Beth nodded before Lois stood in the center of the room and Beth began to untie her coronation dress. While she was doing so Lois opened up the letter.

_My dear Lois,_

_Today is the day you take what is rightfully yours and officially become Queen of Metropolis. I wish I could there to see you upon the royal throne while everyone prays for God to save you. Nearly a week and I have not seen you. Sometimes I walk around the gardens and picture you standing there waiting for me._

_I hope you enjoy yourself at the masquerade tonight. If only I could be there to hold you in my arms all night, unfortunately things in Krypton have recently become very hectic and I can not get away. But worry not my darling, I will see you soon. _

_There are nights when I can feel you next to me, and I have never missed such a thing as I have your lips. I think it long since I last kissed you._

_Never forget that I love you._

_Your humble servant,_

_Kal_

Lois did not fight the blush that crept upon her cheeks as she read the letter and felt as if she was reading his inner most desires. As Beth slipped the dress off of Lois leaving her in her corset and undergarments she couldn't help but ask. "Does my mistress have an admirer?"

Lois tried to scowl but failed miserably. "I may."

Beth pulled the dress Lois had picked off of the dummy. "When then I hope he is worthy of such a noble woman."

Lois held her arms up as Beth slipped the dress over Lois' outstretched arms. "Thank you Beth." Lois smiled sincerely. "You know you are one of my dearest friends, we've known each other a long time."

"That we have your Majesty." Beth smiled as she began to retighten Lois' corset before lacing up the blue dress. "Will your knight in shining armor be at the masquerade tonight?"

"No he will not be." Lois sighed holding the letter to her side. "He has other commitments."

Beth nodded understandingly before asking Lois, "What shoes would the lady like to wear tonight?"

Lois took a few steps to the small rack of shoes choosing a simple silver flat shoe with diamonds all over them. If she was going to have any fun tonight she was going to need comfortable shoes. Once her shoes were slipped on Lois walked to grab her mask a blue mask with green accents and jewels sporadically placed through it. The mask only covered half of her face, still allowing attendants to know who she was.

Beth securely tied the mask behind Lois' head and stepped back. "Perfect."

Lois looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her appearance, she was ready to begin the night. "Beth, you are more than welcome to join the festivities tonight, you have my permission. Wear one of my dresses if it pleases you."

"Thank you your Majesty, you are too kind." Beth curtseyed to Lois before Lois rushed to her drawer by her bed to place Kal's letter along with the four others he had already sent to her. Lois still wasn't entirely sure how he got them to her, but they always ended up on her bed. Lois checked herself in the mirror one last time making sure everything was as it should be. Pleased with her image Lois exited the room and left for the main ballroom.

As soon as she entered Lois was greeted with the music silencing as everyone bowed to greet the new Queen. Lois smiled before speaking, her voice echoing through the entire room "Play on." She said raising her arm in the air.

Soon the room became filled with conversation, music and dancing once more. Lois walked up to take her seat at the head of the room so she could overlook all of the proceedings.

"Dear cousin!" Lois heard from beside her.

"Chloe!" She smiled hopping out of her seat to hug her cousin. "It has been too long. Or should I say Queen of Star City?"

"It's been three months." Chloe smiled quirking her eyebrow. "And we are family, if you called me Queen I would not feel comfortable." Lois took in her cousins appearance, she looked so happy, her shiny straight blonde hair reached just below her shoulders and she seemed to have lost all the baby weight she was carrying a few months prior.

"Three months without seeing the Prince of Star City." Lois smiled resting her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "How is the boy doing?"

"He is very healthy, he eats so much sometimes I wonder how his wet nurse handles him." Chloe chuckled.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." Oliver, King of Star City appeared next to his wife kissing her briefly on the cheek. He turned to Lois bowing his head, "Your Majesty."

"I am family Oliver, no need for such formalities." Lois smiled hugging her cousin's husband.

"I heard you were taken from Metropolis last week?" Oliver asked.

"We were so worried when we heard the news Lois." Chloe said with worry in her eyes.

"I was taken but was shown great kindness by the King of Krypton." Lois said politely not really wanting to repeat the story for the hundredth time that week.

"Well I have to admit I am surprised, while the King of Krypton and I are friendly, he is not known for his kindness to people of Metropolis." Oliver furrowed his brow.

"Yes but he was kind to me." Lois smiled watching to change the subject she looked towards Chloe. "Shall we dance?"

Lois rushed out to the dance floor with Chloe and Oliver not far behind her. The song ended, couples changed and Lois waited for the song to begin once more. The sound of a harp began to fill the room before a tambourine and a flute. Lois stepped up to the man across from her and grabbed his hand as the other couples parted and they walked between them. Once they reached the end the two parted ways, breaking into a group of four Lois bowed to her previous partner, Oliver and Chloe. As the tempo changed Lois and Chloe put their hands up circling each other laughing as they did so, they used to dance this dance constantly when they were younger. Lois left Chloe and circled around another woman before turning and leaving her. Lois watched her feet careful to not step on anyone as she saw a man's foot. The man kept in time with the dance, wrapped his arm around her hips and spun her around. Lois felt a shock as soon as he touched her, and when she looked up her jaw dropped, it was Kal. He was in an all black outfit, on top of that it looked to be all black leather. His mask was white and covered his nose leaving only his beautiful eyes, lips and chin exposed. Lois could not believe she recognized him. As he released her he bowed and she smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they put their hands up barely touching each other. Before Kal could respond Lois moved on to her first partner repeating the circling motion with him. Once their turn was complete she fell back into Kal's hands as he twirled the two of them around.

"You didn't think I would miss this night would you?" Kal smiled down at her, pulling her through the crowd circling her once more.

"But you said in your letter-" Lois spoke allowing Kal to continue to lead her until stopping completely.

"I lied." Kal smirked. "I wanted to surprise you on such a big day."

"I'm glad you did." Lois smiled. The two were soon pulled out of their moment when the music stopped. The two politely bowed before each other, clapping as the song ended.

"May I have the next dance your Majesty?" Kal asked her.

"You may." Lois smiled up at him hoping the next song played would be a slow paced melody. As if sensing her wish a somber violin began to play. Lois and Kal stood across from each other and bowed politely. Kal took a wide step towards Lois circling around her. He resumed his original spot before stepping towards her once more but this time grabbing her hands softly as they circled. The couple never took their eyes off each other as they twirled around the other couples. "You are a brave man sir, asking to dance with the Queen."

Kal smiled at Lois' attempt to make small talk. "I thought the Queen would enjoy having a capable dance partner on such a special night."

Lois smiled as she stepped towards him, taking his hand in her as they moved back and forth before spinning around each other and the other couples then finally breaking apart, bowing to each other across the wide space. The song came to an end and they once again clapped for the talented musicians. Lois saw Lord White and a few other advisors staring at her from across the room. She took a step towards Kal, "Why don't you get yourself a drink, I think dancing with you has peaked my advisors interests."

Smiling brightly Kal allowed her to leave before stepping towards the table that held all the wine grabbing a glass and taking a long drink, all while watching her.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Lois asked approaching her advisors. "I noticed you staring."

"Who is that man you were dancing with?" Lord White asked.

"I don't know." Lois turned smiling at him watching as he took a sip of his wine. "We met during a dance and when it was over he asked if he could have the next. I happily obliged. After all Lord White you said I should enjoy myself tonight."

"Lois I have never seen you look so happy." One of her advisors spoke.

"Today is a happy day My Lord, I finally have what is rightfully mine and I am enjoying it. Is there anything wrong with that?" Lois asked grabbing a grape from the table next to the men.

"No there isn't, just be careful your Majesty. Now that you are Queen people will try and manipulate you for their own personal gain." An advisor warned.

"Yes my Lord, I am _quite_ aware of that fact." Lois said boldly as she turned back to walk towards Kal grabbing his hand leading him off to a secluded corner. "They asked why I was so happy."

Kal smiled brightly, "I've missed you. You look even more beautiful than I remember."

"You miss me, yet you write letters to me that somehow end up in my bedchamber. How do you do that Kal?" Lois questioned leaning up against a wall.

"I promise I'll tell you. But right now lets just enjoy our night." Kal smiled his lips descending upon Lois' own waiting, eager ones. Lois was first to open her mouth slipping her tongue into his mouth, for the moment she was in control. Kal didn't seem to mind as he allowed her to choose the direction of the kiss. Slowly she pulled apart from him panting softly.

"I'll remember that." Lois warned.

"I'm sure you will." Kal smiled pushing a piece of shorter hair off her face so her mask wasn't obstructed.

"I can't believe you came, I wasn't expecting it." Lois sighed once again enjoying him just being near her.

"If the earth opened up at my feet I would not have missed tonight." Kal spoke poetically. "I couldn't exactly come to your coronation."

"My advisors seem open to the idea of peaceful dealings between our two countries." Lois smiled up at him as he placed a finger to her lips.

"Nut uh." He sounded, "Business later, tonight just us." Lois nodded her head with her silent reply. "Good, now is there a place you can get to without being seen?"

"There is a bridge out back just before the forest begins, I can get there." Lois replied.

"Good." Kal smiled, "That will be out meeting place."

Lois was about to question him but she heard her sisters voices coming from behind the wall, she quickly pushed Kal a respectable distance from her as they rounded the corner. "Lois there you are!" Lana smiled.

"With, a man." Lucy noticed Kal right away. Lucy was dressed in a crimson silk dress with a scandalously low cut neckline.

Lana's eyes widened at her respectable older sister being alone in a secluded section of the ballroom with a man. "Just what were you two doing back here?"

"This gentleman and I shared a dance earlier and I wanted to speak with him. See how he became so light on his feet." Lois responded to Lana, who looked radiant in a light pink dress with brighter pink dots. Lois turned to Kal, "I'm sorry I've forgotten my manners I didn't ask your name."

"I am Duke Kent your Majesty." Kal bowed his head before grabbing her extended hand kissing her fingers softly.

"Well sir Kent, if you will have me I'd like to reserve you as my personal dance partner for the rest of the night. Unless you would like to dance with someone else." Lois gazed into the ballroom at all the dancing couples. Lucy simply looked on as if she wanted to eat Kal alive.

"I would be honored my Queen." Kal bowed once more. Lois smiled at him, her heart loving him more and more with each passing minute he was in her presence.

Lois watched as Lana and Lucy scampered away as a fast paced song began to play. She turned to Kal, "Duke Kent? That was quick thinking. Where did you come up with that?"

"Remember I told you about my wet nurse?" Kal asked her stepping closer to her as if there was some sort of pull between the two of them.

"Yes."

"After I left you that night I went to visit them, they were where we left the horses at. It was nice to see them again." Kal couldn't help but smile.

Lois tenderly put a hand on his face, "I'm glad you went to see them."

"Lois, there are some things I need to tell you, things I've done since you've been gone." Kal said worried.

"What is it?" Lois asked searching, hoping it was nothing too bad.

"Ah your Majesty there you are." Lois quickly turned to see Lord White's nephew standing before her. "I was hoping you'd do me the honor of allowing me to have the next dance."

Lois was sure she heard Kal growl from behind her at the man. She politely smiled before speaking, "I'd love to sir, unfortunately I have promised all my dances tonight with Duke Kent, he makes me feel as if I'm floating on air." Kal couldn't help but smile at her statement.

Jason frowned quickly before nodding his head, "Very well, if you would like a change of pace I will gladly oblige."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lois smiled as he disappeared.

"Your Majesty is very much desired tonight." Kal spoke from behind her.

"That very well may be, but I only desire one man." Lois smiled up at him, she heard the song end and quickly grabbed Kal's hand leading him out to the dance floor, the crowd immediately parted as Lois stood in the center of the crowd, the band waiting for her to speak. "Play a volta!"

Lois heard the crowd around her gasp softly as she turned to Kal smiling. The volta was a new dance and a provocative one at that. It was a dance that involved a lot of touching and was often only done between married couples. Lois watched as no one took the dance floor with them, it was only the two of them and hundreds of curious eyes. The violin and drums began to sound and Lois circled around Kal carefully. As she faced him Kal bowed to her, Lois returned the gesture before holding her hand out to him as he once again kissed her fingers tenderly. Lois once more spun circles around him shaking her shoulders invitingly. Lois and Kal danced around each other until Kal grabbed her by her hips lifting her up over his head spinning her gently.

The two continued to seductively dance, shocking all eyes around them at the fire between the two. Kal put Lois down and she cradled his face in her hand before sliding it down his chest and then down his arm as she pulled herself away from him, only for him to bring her back and push her away once more. Finally Kal dipped Lois down, placing his knee between her legs for support. The dance ended with the two of them in a loving embrace, their arms wrapped around each other.

In the far corners of the room Kal picked up on Lois' advisors saying to one another "We have a problem."

Upon hearing their words Kal lead Lois away from prying eyes as she panted trying to regain her wits after dancing such a dance with him, she didn't think it would affect her as much as it did, Lois felt blinded by her passion. "You drive me crazy." Lois giggled as they were away from curious eyes.

"Can you get away to the bridge after the party ends?" Kal placed his forehead against hers.

"I don't know if I can, but I will." Lois smiled up at him.

"I'll be waiting, your advisors grow suspicious." Kal warned her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Lois replied still panting. Lois looked out into the room and saw her advisors staring at her, she turned back to say goodbye to Kal and he was gone. Shaking her head slightly Lois walked over to face her advisors, this would prove to be difficult.

As Lois walked up to them Lord White was the first to speak, "Your Majesty may we have a word in private?"

"Certainly my Lords." Lois smiled as if nothing was wrong, because in all honesty nothing was wrong.

She was practically dragged to a private study. Once inside the room Lois awaited the verbal assault that was to come, and she was more than ready to give it back. "With all due respect your highness you are Queen now, you can not frolic around dancing in such a perverse way with men." An advisor spoke.

"A perverse way? It was a volta, thousands of people do the same dance every day." Lois raised her voice silencing the group before turning to White, "And I thought we were not to discuss business tonight?"

"Who was that man?" White spoke.

"I do not know, he was a good dancer." Lois said simply, she did not feel she needed to explain herself. "And besides aren't you lot always saying I should marry and find a husband for stability?"

"Majesty you don't understand how important your innocence and virginity are." White said delicately.

"Important as a bargaining chip correct? You whore me out to every bachelor you deem worthy promising him a virgin for him to defile?" Lois said with disgust. "My romantic relationships are none of your concern."

"But your Majesty they are! It is our duty to make decisions in your best interest."

"And who decided what's my best interest? Because when it comes to this matter is certainly isn't me!" Lois raised her voice once more. "I will not lay with a man until marriage, I don't see why a handful of dances with a man is sending you all over the edge."

"It wasn't the dancing Majesty, it was the way you two looked at each other. We all know what your gazes were saying." Lord White said to the Queen.

"And what exactly did they say Lord White?" Lois put a hand on her hips.

"You two are in love." Another spoke, Lois simply laughed.

"Love? In Love? My lords perhaps your age has become cause for concern, I knew the man for three dances." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Majesty the threats to your person are very real." Lord White turned serious. "The husband of your choosing must be gone about in a very specific way."

"It was three dances," Lois said exasperated. "He will not be my husband because of three dances. Now I grow tired of this game, I will not sit here and run circles with old stubborn men anymore. I bid you goodnight."

Her advisors all bowed as she exited the room. Making sure they stayed in the room Lois picked up her dress and ran off out of the castle and towards the garden and the hidden little bridge just past it, to her love, her Prince, her Kal.

**Kal is a sneaky thing isn't he? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What is Kal going to tell Lois? What is going to happen out by the bridge? **

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Lay it all on in me in the comments.**


	11. Chapter 11: Took Me By Surprise

**Chapter 11: Took Me By Surprise**

**I wrote the first part of this while listening to this song... I think it fits perfectly for the mood! Give it a listen and tell me what you think. "A Historic Love" by Trevor Morris**

Lois hiked up her dress and took off as quickly as she possibly could for the bridge just behind the palace before the woods popped up. She took the stone stairs two at a time before turning back to make sure no one was following her, when she turned to find no one Lois smiled and continued to run through the gardens of the court. The moon was still very bright and high in the sky and allowed the rushing river around the castle to reflect it's beautiful light.

Lois grinned when her gaze finally landed upon the bridge. Lois moved her legs faster than she thought possible the sound of the river and her beating heart the only thing she could hear. Lois looked around the bridge and there was no sight of Kal, she slowed down before turning to see if he was anywhere around her. When she did not see him anywhere Lois shrugged and walked down the small hill to hide under the curve of the bridge. Before she could reach the bottom she felt a pair of strong hands pull her against a hard masculine body. Lois smiled up at the man, "I thought you left me."

Kal shook his head grinning down at her before pushing her back against the stone curve of the bridge, "Never," his lips descending upon hers. Lois let a satisfied breath escape her nose finally being able to embrace him without the fear of prying eyes. Lois opened her mouth tenderly allowing his sweet tongue to enter her mouth. Lois quickly returned the favor placing her hand on his broad chest feeling the leather garment beneath her fingers. Kal's hands descended from Lois' face, down to her shoulders, until reaching the swell of her breasts. Lois let our a startled gasp at the feeling.

"I'm sorry." Lois panted shaking her head going back to kiss his lips again. Kal however pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kal asked tentatively.

"No, not at all, it's just, a new feeling. It took me by surprise." Lois smiled softly. Kal seemed to accept her answer as he massaged her lips with his own once more. Lois lost herself in his intoxicating kiss before feeling herself lifted up as if she weighed nothing at all. She wrapped her long legs around his hips, silently cursing the amount of material of her dress which was getting in the way. She had never experienced any of these feelings before, she felt as if her whole body was on fire in the most pleasurable way possible. Chloe told Lois after her wedding night with the King of Star City she had felt things she never thought were possible, Lois couldn't imagine anything feeling better than his lips all over her exposed skin at that moment.

Lois let out a moan as his lips found that very pleasurable spot on her neck. "My advisors pulled me aside after our volta and said they could see we were in love." Lois panted trying to catch her breath. "They warned me that dancing perversely with a strange man was no way to get a husband."

Kal laughed against her neck before working his way down to the swell of her breasts, kissing the skin there. "They want to choose my husband for me, saying it would be in my best interest." Lois couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat as his mouth was doing things to her that no man had ever done before. "I grew tired of their game and ran out here to meet you."

"If they thought dancing with me was perverse what would they say about our position now?" Kal smiled boldly lifting his head and lips from Lois' breasts. Lois shoved his shoulder away playfully.

"Mind your manners your Majesty or I will have to put an end to our private meeting." Lois smiled. Kal gently placed Lois down on the ground, she curiously looked up at him. "Where do you like to be touched?"

Kal's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Excuse me Lois?"

"Well you seemed to have found all the spots I seem to like, and I don't know what pleases you." Lois blushed slightly.

"I have hardly shown you all the places that will bring you pleasure Lois." Kal wickedly suggested in a dangerously low voice. "And I am pleased as long as I am with you. Whatever you do I enjoy."

Lois looked at him curiously. "So when I touch your chest you enjoy that?" Lois gently caressed Kal's smooth chest.

"Yes." Kal whispered huskily.

"And when I play with the hair at the base of your neck you enjoy that?" Lois brought her hand up to gently stoke the strands of hair that fell on his neck.

"Mmm." Kal moaned.

"And when I kiss you here?" Lois kissed a spot on his chest that was left open by his garment. "And here?" She kissed the hollow of his throat. "Here?" She placed gentle kisses all along his jaw line, tugging softly at his ear as he had done many times to her. "Here?" She stood on the tips of her toes. "Here?" Lois asked finally kissing his lips once more.

Once contact was made Kal became a man possessed, never in his life had any woman drove him so wild with passion. This innocent woman was doing things to him that much looser women had never done. Kal didn't like to brag but he had been with a fair amount of women, his father told him to never settle for one until you knew how to please her properly, and the best way to learn how was practice. And Kal practiced, a lot, and as horrible as it sounded he had never been more happy to have such experience as he did now with her. He wanted her to feel like the Queen she was in every way possible, he wanted to give her the world. This thoughts sobered him as he pulled away from her abruptly. "Did I do something wrong?" Lois asked repeating his question from earlier.

"No." Kal breathed catching his breath. "You are perfect."

"Then what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about us?" Lois swallowed nervously.

"Lois there's something I need to tell you, and it may change your feelings for me." Kal said nervously.

"Why do I feel like I should be sitting when you tell me this?" Lois asked trying to hold onto the stone.

Kal took a deep breath and decided to just jump right into it, "Lois you know I'm not my fathers son by blood. He found me while hunting one day and took me in, raised me as his own. I guess for a while I was a normal baby, but when I turned five things started to happen to me."

"What sort of things?" Lois interrupted.

"Things that I really can't explain, I've never found anyone like me." Kal sighed. "I can shoot fire from my eyes Lois, I can move faster than anyone can comprehend, I can see through things, I can hear what is going on in Krypton right now, I can move the clouds in the sky with my breath, can lift anything over my head and," He paused. "I can fly."

Lois looked up at him and let out a pleasant laugh. "Has your one drink of wine really made you that delusional?" Lois continued to laugh before she felt a gust of wind, and Kal was no longer there, a moment later he was back in front of her holding the letters he had written to her. "Wha- I don't- How did you?"

"Lois I know it's a lot to take in." Kal said reaching for her seeing her become a bit unsteady on her feet. "I didn't want to hide from you anymore. Lois I love you and want you, need you to know who I really am."

Lois steadied herself looking up at him curiously. "Are you an angel?"

Kal smiled and let out a tense breath. "I don't know what I am."

"But, everything about you is that of a man right?" Lois blushed.

"What?"

"You know." Lois emphasized looking down his body.

"Oh yes, yes Lois everything about me is that of a normal man." Kal laughed nervously. Kal didn't know how to take her silence. "Lois what are you thin-"

"So explain this whole see through things business." Lois asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Kal laughed, "Lois I have to focus to see through things. So are you okay with all of this?"

"You may have divine abilities Kal but you are still a man that has given me confidence that I didn't know I had, a man that showed me such kindness when I was vulnerable. You are supposed to be my enemy and even that hasn't changed how I feel about it. If anything I love you more than ever." Lois said looking at him, her eyes shining with adoration. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Actually there is." Kal breathed nervously.

"What is it?"

"I'm ashamed to even admit it, but Lois you have to understand I can't change my ways over night. Once you left Krypton I had to carry out some punishments that were previously set forth for my prisoners. They were less than appropriate. Changing myself is going to harder than I thought. Sometimes when I know I'm about to go to far I think of you, and how disappointed you would be in me." Kal frowned. "Five men were sentenced to death and I allowed it to happen."

"Kal, I know you will not be able to change years of harsh conditioning over night. You would not be a man of your word if you changed the prisoners sentences, you did what you had to do. Men are put to death in Metropolis sometimes because of their crimes. Some times it's what needs to be done. The important thing is that you want to change." Lois cupped his cheek comfortingly.

Kal smiled down at Lois kissing her tenderly, much different from their passion frenzied kisses from before, never in his life did he think he'd ever meet someone other than his family that would know and love him completely with no questions asked, but he had found it in this woman, his enemy, his Queen. She was made for him just as he was made for her. He knew her advisors wanted what was best for her, and so did Kal. All he needed to do was convince her advisors that he was best for Lois, with her help of course.

Kal pulled away from Lois and whispered the one thing that somewhere within him he always knew he would ask her at some point. It was on the tip of his tongue begging for him to ask her, all it took was a simple sparkle in her eye and a comforting hand on his chest to get him to do it. "Marry me."

Lois pulled back shocked. "What?"

"Marry me." Kal repeated. "Lois if we get married we could rule our countries together, bettering both in the process. We could end this war that our fathers started without any more bloodshed, uniting our people. Lois if we could convince your advisors that this is for the best of both yourself and our countries we could bring an era of prosperity neither of our countries have seen in decades. We are surrounded by neural countries Star City and Gotham, we would be protected, and we'd be together."

Lois pulled away from him, "My advisors would never allow it." Lois said sadly.

"Is it that or you just do not want to marry me?" Kal pulled away from her suddenly feeling very rejected. Kal continued to walk into the woods as Lois followed behind him.

"Kal stop!" Lois cried. "We need to go about this in a specific way."

"You sound as paranoid as your advisors Lois!" Kal raised his voice turning towards her, causing her to take a step back. "Are you afraid that if you do marry me you will no longer be in control?"

If Lois was being honest with herself that worry had crossed her mind. Sure Kal said Lois deserved a King that would rule with her and not for her, but who's to say he would not attempt to overthrow her simply to gain power over her country.

"You are aren't you? You're afraid that I am only doing this to gain control over both countries aren't you?" Kal took another step towards her.

"Kal please stop you're scaring me." Lois cried out absolutely frightened. Her fear struck Kal to his core, he couldn't believe he allowed that side to come out of him around her.

"I'm so sorry Lois." Kal replied sincerely stepping towards her, he felt as if he'd been stabbed when she put her hand up to stop him.

"I don't know what to think Kal." Lois shrugged her shoulders. "You know I love you, but how am I to be sure that you won't do exactly that? I have to make sure that that decision is indeed what is best for the people of Metropolis."

"And what's best for them is having a Queen who remains a virgin all her life?"

Lois smiled softly approaching Kal softly caressing him. "What's best for Metropolis is to know that their Queen will always look over them and make sure their betterment comes before her own. To know that even if the Queen is married to a King that is supposed to be the enemy that she will not change how she rules for him, just as she would not try and change the way he ruled for her."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kal stood up to his full height.

"Yes, I will marry you Kal King of Krypton. But only if you promise that you will not undermine my authority when it comes to my country." Lois raised her head completely up, showing she was not intimidated by him.

"I would never dream of it. We must set up the meetings between our countries at once, and let them see that a marriage is the only way to end the war between our people." Kal replied softly kissing her passionately before spinning her around laughing from pure and utter happiness.

**I bet you weren't expecting THAT were you? Now onto the hard stuff, like getting everyone to see things as Lois and Kal do. Please let me know what you think!**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Leave it all in the comments!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Matter Of Time

**Chapter 12: A Matter of Time**

Two weeks had passed since Lois agreed to marry Kal, and finally they were meeting to discuss the pending war between their countries. Kal was traveling to Metropolis alone as a sign of good faith to Lois and her advisors that he meant to stay true to his word that these meetings were intended to try and find peaceful means of ending their countries hatred for the other.

The two had spoke of how they would go about the situation, Lois was to treat him as she would any other man that dared try and test her resolve. While Kal would remain steely, and polite yet cocky, still acting every bit of the King he was.

Lois sat comfortably on her throne watching as her advisors paced the room trying to construct the perfect plan. While their intentions were good their pacing was causing Lois' nerves to build until she abruptly stood up. "My Lords! Stay still before you dig a hole all the way to Smallville."

She watched as her advisors one by one took a seat, their conversations still carrying on. Lois smiled at there following of orders before smoothing out the shiny grey skirt of her dress. Her dress alone showed Lois was every bit a queen, the bodice was adorned with various jewels and had a modice neckline, ending just above her breasts. Lois sat back down in her plush chair waiting for the King of Krypton to enter.

Kal rode into Metropolis on horseback, deciding it would arouse less suspicion than if he entered on foot. He exited the familiar woods and approached the castle gates that were lined with guards. Kal rode up to them announcing, "I am Kal King of Krypton I have an audience with her Majesty."

The guards, already aware that he was expected allowed him beyond the castle gates. As Kal lead his horse through the grounds of the Court, which was like a small town in itself, he saw the stir he caused. Conversations halted as everyone watched his every move, pointing in his direction and whispering. Some bowed as he passed, a silent display of gratitude for not harming their Queen and returning her safely to Metropolis, others scowled at him.

One younger boy ran ahead of Kal announcing, "The King of Krypton has arrived!" Kal shook his head slightly as a man stepped in front of his horse stopping him.

"Your Highness if you would leave your horse with me, they are expecting you inside." The man said to Kal. Kal did not respond, simply halted his horse and dismounted effortlessly handing his reigns to the man and walked towards the entrance to the castle where a man was waiting for him.

"Your Highness." The middle aged man bowed, "I am Lord White advisor to the Queen. It is nice to finally meet the man who spared our beloved Queen's life in person. Before I take you to her there are a few rules to be followed, being that you are in Metropolis now she is to acknowlege you first until you so much as look at her. She will be the last person you speak to after greeting all of her advisors, and you will remain respectful in her kingdom. These meetings will likely go on for days, we have arranged a room for you here."

"Thank you Lord White." Kal said in a steely voice, right now he just wanted to set his eyes upon Lois. "Shall we get going?"

Kal took a step forward and Lord White took two just to catch up to him, White lead the way to the room where the meeting was taking place. Kal looked around the palace, it was so light and open with its high cathedral ceilings and extravagant architecture. It was so completely opposite of his palace in Krypton which was dark and cold at all times. Even though he knew the castle was not built for Lois, it was her in so many ways, it was so right.

Lord White escorted Kal into a room full of men Kal spent what felt like an eternity greeting each individual man, he counted twenty, before being placed in front of Lois. "And finally her Majesty the Queen." Lord White introduced.

Lois stood up from her throne walking down the red stairs towards him., her dress following behind her She gracefully held out her hand. "Your Majesty." Lois smiled.

"Your Majesty." Kal repeated taking her hand in his, gently kissing her small fingers. Lois quickly pulled back not allowing his lips to linger too long, she returned to her seat sitting down.

"It is a pleasure to see you again your Grace." Lois smiled down at him. "I am happy we can meet on much more relaxed terms to discuss our countries."

"As am I your Majesty." Kal smiled softly watching as she turned and sat back down in her throne.

"I must admit I was surprised to hear from you and that you wanted to discuss peaceful means at solving the bad blood between out two countries." Lois raised a brow.

"With all due respect to my father Majesty this is his war, not mine. I do not even know why the war was started, or why we've carried it on. Warring with such a close country seems to come with more burdans than it does worthwhile attributes." Kal looked up at her with shining eyes.

"The war has carried on because until a month ago my father still ruled over Metropolis, with a grudge towards Krypton. I was prepared to carry on his hatred, just as you had done, until I was captured and shown such a kindness by you." Lois answered honestly and authoritatively, her demeanor sent a shiver up Kal's spine, he had never seen her act as the hard Queen. "Your kindness is the one and only reason why I have entertained the idea set forth by you to discuss a possible treaty."

"I am just happy that I came to you before my brother had a chance to do anything worse." Kal spoke honestly glancing at the spot on her chest, which was now the same color as the rest of her skin and free of a bruise.

"As am I." Lois smiled before chuckling slightly. "Now, King of Krypton why don't you grab something to eat and take a seat and we will begin discussing possibilites to bring about peace between our kingdoms."

The discussion had not exactly gone as Lois and Kal had hoped, Lois' advisors had made the meeting go by so tediously slow it was painful. Lois looked out the window and was startled to see the sun had long since set. She couldn't help but feel upset, their meeting had made absolutely no progress, tomorrow was to be a much more aggressive day, Lois would not allow the men around her to drag their feet.

"The hour grows late, Kal why don't you retire to your quarters?" Lois gave a nod to one of her advisors to lead him to his bedroom. "There will be plenty of food presented for you, I'm quite the terrible host I must learn to better myself in that aspect."

"You need not worry about it your Majesty, you are more concerned with the betterment of your kingdom than properly nourishing yourself, which is an admirable trait, but make sure you yourself eat something." Kal grinned boldly before turning and following the man out of the room.

Once he was out of the room Lois looked to her advisors and scowled. "You men make me sick, absolutely nothing was accomplished today! We can not drag our feet, we must reach an agreement while the King of Krypton is here. Time is wasting and you rudely shot down every suggestion by the King, I know you are not fond of him or what his country has done in the past but he was respectful enough to join us here alone, I thought the King had some very interesting ideas."

Lord White looked shocked that he and his men had disappointed the Queen. "Your Majesty I'm sorry but this is how things are do-"

"That is how things may have been done when my father was King, but things have since changed. I have already said I will not run the country as my father has." Lois spoke boldly. "Perhaps I should just marry the King of Krypton, that would be one way of uniting our countries."

Lois mentally scolded herself, she hated that she sometimes spoke before she thought, she tried to gauge her advisors reactions. They were awkwardly silent, until Lord White spoke, "Majesty you can't be serious. Your father had told you why he was at war with Krypton right?"

"My father only taught me to hate Krypton." Lois replied back thoroughly confused. Her advisors shared a look before nodding, "What don't I know?"

"Your Majesty when you were born and were a girl your father panicked. He was so sure you would be a boy, when he proved to be wrong he tried to arrange a marriage between you and the Prince of Krypton who was not yet betrothed and only three years old." White explained. Lois' breath hitched in her throat, she was betrothed to Kal at one point?

"Your father gave you an handsome dowry and promised the King of Krypton the world out of you. When your father received word back from Krypton it was not what he expected. The King of Krypton said he would not have his son betrothed to a woman from Metropolis no matter her rank. He said his son was special and would not be married off to someone inferior."

"I guess he never found it being that King Kal is still unwed." An advisor joked, to which Lois immediately got him a look to kill and put her hand up to stop his speech.

Lord White continued, "Needless to say the rather insulting turn down of your hand in marriage enraged your father. So much so that he vowed to wage war on Krypton and prove to them that they made the worst mistake of their life by denying his first born daughter."

"So, that is why my father never tried to marry me off for security? Because he tried to do that once and it turned out horribly?" Lois questioned.

"Yes your Majesty. So when you joked that maybe it would be best if you simply married Kal there was a lot of irony in that small innocent joke." Lord White replied sadly. Lois stood up from her throne holding her head in her hands. "Your Majesty are you alright?"

"Yes Lord White I just, I've suddenly grown tired." Lois said, her head spinning as she walked out of the quiet room and rushed to her bed chamber. After she undressed and only in her nightgown Lois dismissed Beth for the night and sat down on her bed with tears in her eyes. All her life she had known that women were looked upon as the inferior sex, but to hear she was unwanted by a man she had never met, and was said to be inferior to a three year old boy made her stomach turn. This entire war had been started because of her, letting her sobs silently rack her body Lois fell asleep somewhere between her sniffles and wiping her tears from her cheek.

Lois was certain she was dreaming, she opened her eyes only to see nothing but darkness and feel a set of familiar lips caressing her neck and covered shoulder. This certainly wasn't reality. Lois let out a tired moan, "Mmm that feels nice."

"I told you I have yet to show you all the places that would bring you pleasure Lois." She heard Kal's deep voice behind her as he wrapped his arms around Lois' small waist. Lois smiled and turned in his arms.

"This is the best dream I've ever had." Lois smiled completely satisfied. "Even better than the one in the woods."

"This isn't a dream Lois." Kal smiled down at her kissing her lips passionately. Lois' eyes flew open, Kal was right this isn't a dream. Lois immediately pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" Lois whispered sitting up covering herself modestly with a thick blanket.

"I couldn't sleep, and besides I think I'm allowed to lay with my future wife." Kal smiled happily.

"No you are most certainly not." Lois spoke her heart breaking at him calling her his wife. "Kal, did your father ever tell you why the war between our countries started?"

"Only that Metropolis started the whole ordeal." Kal shook his head becoming more comfortable in her bed. "I like your bed, it is comfortable."

"Kal I am being serious." Lois said exasperatedly. Kal's face fell seeing her upset.

"What is it my love?" Kal asked reaching for her hand.

"I'm the reason the war started." Lois whispered looking down.

"What? Lois that can't be, when the war started you must have only been a baby." Kal said softly.

"I was just told this today." Lois sighed as she laid back down in bed looking deep into Kal's dark blue eyes. His hand immediately caressed her cheek in a comforting manner. "My father and mother both thought I was going to be a boy, I was a disappointment from the moment I was born. My father reached out to your father to arrange a marriage between his son and myself." Lois watched as the realization flooded Kal's beautiful face. "Your father said that he would not allow his son to marry a woman so inferior to him. When my father received that response he started the war because it was such an insult."

Tears began to fall down Lois' cheeks once more. "So you're saying we should have been married long ago?" Lois nodded her head. "Lois do you understand what this means? We could end the war by doing the one thing that started it." Kal ran his fingers gingerly through her curls.

"It can't be this easy Kal, it just can't be." Lois shook her head. "Something is going to go wrong."

"With the two of us together, we can take on the world, something I am more than willing to do." Kal spoke softly.

"How can you be so sure of everything?" Lois whispered, her hazel eyes searching his.

"I just feel it in my gut, and I am my own army. No one could possibly take you from me." Kal spoke protectively.

"I love you." Lois whispered kissing his lips. "But you must go, if anyone finds you here they will kill you."

"Let them come." Kal said stubbornly, upon seeing Lois' unimpressed face Kal chuckled and continued, "Just let me hold you for a while. It's nice to be so close without all that fabric in the way. Now let's go back to you saying you dream about me, what is this forest business?"

"Do not get fresh your Majesty." Lois smiled snuggling into him. She silently knew something was going to go wrong.

"My brother is away in Metropolis in an attempt to bring about a peaceful resolve to our hatred." Lex stood in front of a roomful of men. "I suspect this has something to do with the harlot from Metropolis that was in our kingdom recently. We can not allow Kal to go soft or sympathize with our enemy. We will not allow my fathers legacy to be ruined by matters of love!"

All the men in the room voiced their agreement with the young bald brother to the King. Tess stood proudly next to her brother looking out at the room full of men.

"If Kal has his way our country will prosper and flourish, our citizens coming out of poverty. I will not allow for our wealth to decline while the peasants rise." Lex raised his voice. "Now we don't have much time, our plans must be set in motion before the King returns in two days time."

The men in the room bowed faithfully to Lex and Tess before leaving the room. Lex turned to Tess, "Fear not sister, soon this Kingdom will be ours, the true blooded descendants of father, the rightful heirs to the throne."

"I long for the day where our brother is brought down." Tess smiled leaning up to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Do not allow this opportunity to slip from our grasp, Kal is weak. Love makes all Kings weak."

Lex smiled watching his sister exit the room. It was only a matter of time until the throne was his.

**Things can never be easy do they. What do you think of the reveal as to how the war started? Some nice one on one time between Lois and Kal. And we see what is going on in Krypton while Kal is away in Metropolis. ut oh.**

**Love? Hate? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me have it in the comments3**


	13. Chapter 13: An Unwanted Prophecy

**Chapter 13: An Unwanted Prophecy **

The next day was a dark and dreary one, rain fell out of the sky in flooding amounts. Lois knew she was probably just being paranoid but she suspected it may have been some sort of omen. Currently she was seated in a room alone with Lord White, he had called upon her before she started the meetings with the King of Krypton for the day. "Perhaps you should sit down Majesty."

Lord narrowed her eyes at the man before her, "I think I'll stand." Lois replied stubbornly.

"Well your other advisors and I got absolutely no sleep last night, your suggestion could not leave our minds." Lord White spoke delicately, he knew this would be a touchy subject for the Queen.

"What suggestion?" Lois questioned the older man.

"You marrying the King of Krypton. Lois perhaps that truly is the best and most painless way to go about the whole thing." Lord White replied.

Inside Lois' heart swelled, her advisors were agreeing to allow a marriage between herself and Kal, but she knew she could not show her happiness. Lois needed to act as they suspected she would, and from Lord White's demeanor and how carefully he was phrasing his statements, Lois knew they expected her to blow up. "Painless? Painless for who White, not me! I can't believe you men who are supposed to be looking out for my best interest would suggest such a thing. You would actually allow the King of Krypton to become King of Metropolis and possibly send our people into more poverty than they had ever known? Do you want our country to become Krypton?"

Lois pretended to pant for good measurement. It seemed to work because Lord White was immediately at her side. "Your Majesty perhaps we could talk to the King and work some things out, perhaps we can keep your lands separate still, or perhaps we could talk him into still allowing you to rule over Metropolis. Being that you two hardly know each other and don't seem very fond of each other perhaps that divide will remain easier than we think. Majesty we've discussed this at length and we believe it is the best thing for the people of Metropolis. If we do this the lives of the citizens of Metropolis will no longer be in such danger."

As soon as Lois heard that it would be best for her people she had the opportunity to show a quick change in her emotions. Lois lifted her eyes to meet with Lord White's. "I need to think about it. You may bring it up at the meeting today but that doesn't mean you will receive my answer. And send for the Queen of Star City, she may bring the Prince if she desires but I need to speak with her immediately."

"Yes your Majesty." Lord White rushed out of the room leaving Lois alone with her thoughts, that is until another voice joined her in the room from behind her.

"I certainly hope that was all just an act."

Lois turned a smile on her face, "You know it was. I couldn't very well jump into his arms and thank him for saying it was a good idea."

Kal closed the space between the two of them. "My work is done, now the burden lies on you and your advisors."

"That will not be a problem." Kal placed his hands on either side of her face. Lois frowned and gently shook her head.

"Kal, I've had this bad feeling in my stomach. I just feel that something will go wrong. You must be careful when you go back to Krypton." Lois said in a panicked voice.

"Lois I assure you, everything will be okay sweetheart." Kal placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I must go, I do not want to raise suspicion as to where I am."

Kal pulled away from Lois before she called him back, "Kal wait," Kal turned locking eyes with her, "There's someone I want you to meet tonight. Meet me in my chambers later?"

"Of course." Kal smiled before speeding out of the room. Lois sighed, a contented smile on her face before walking towards the meeting room herself.

Later in the meeting room Lord White had informed Kal of the back-story of the war and how it began. Lord White wasted no time before getting to the true intent of the day. "Her Majesty the Queen's advisors, myself included think it may be best if you do what your father wouldn't allow and marry her Majesty. Now before you say anything her Majesty has yet to decide one way or the other but you must see that with a single union you two could end decades worth of bloodshed."

Kal stood up glancing at Lois who was avoiding eye contact with him. "Lord White, would it be out of line to walk the grounds with her Majesty? I feel as if we should discuss this together."

That obviously threw not only Lord White, but all of Lois' other advisors for a loop, they were not expecting the King to actually want to hear a Queen's opinion on the matter. Lord White shared a brief glace at the other men around him and all silently nodded their heads. "No that would not be out of line," Lord White replied, "If it is okay with her Majesty."

Suddenly all eyes were focused on Lois. She straightened her back and shook her head, "Yes, of course."

"I will follow you closely." Lord White assured Lois, "You will not be alone."

Lois couldn't help but smile at Lord White's protective nature when it came to her, he was much more compassionate than her real father was, and she knew her father was so abrupt with her because she was being raised as the future Queen of Metropolis, but even a Queen needed affection. "Thank you Lord White. I'm afraid his Majesty and I will need our cloaks."

"Of course." White nodded to a young boy at the door of the room to rush out and tell the servants the Queen's request. It only took a few minutes for him to return with two warm cloaks for the King of Krypton and Queen of Metropolis. Once she was nestled into her long fur cloak Lois stood up and walked towards Kal. "Shall we?"

Kal nodded his head smiling as he offered her his arm, much like he had done the first time they walked the gardens in Krypton. Lois hooked her arm around his and lead him out of the palace and out onto the back gardens. As she exited the palace she turned to see that Lord White was a good distance behind her, definitely out of hearing range. "This feels so familiar doesn't it?" Lois lowered her voice.

"It does, this could be our life every day you know?" Kal smiled down at her.

Lois chuckled softly, "Kal I hardly believe that after we are married there will be no conflict in our lives. Just because we are surrounded by civil nations does not mean others will not try and bring us to our knees."

Kal couldn't contain his smiled, "I so find it funny that you should be the one who is so optimistic about everything, you were raised to believe so. Yet here you are always bringing me back down to the ground and out of my dreams."

"Someone has to. A King can not rule with his head in the clouds." Lois smiled up at him.

"Speaking of, how is that going to work?" Kal asked as they continued to walk through the fallen leaves which looked like that of a warm winter fire while the cold breeze gently swept past their faces. "I know you hold great pride in your ability to rule, and I do not wish to take that from you. If it pleases you I will gladly sit back and be the quiet and reserved husband when it comes to Metropolis. But when it comes to Krypton I want you to know that with this marriage I will not only offer you my heart but all my possessions, my kingdom and my throne. I want you to pass through life with me as my second self. I want to change Krypton for the better, not just sit back idly and allow the same process to reoccur over and over again, I know in my heart you will help me do just that. Without you I am not a good man, but when I am with you I," he paused, "I want to do good, improve the world around me."

"Are you in earnest?" Lois asked him not believing what she was hearing, she suspected that they would be together and rule their kingdoms separately, but to hear that he wanted her to rule _with _him took her by surprise. Kal simply nodded his head as he lead her on their walk. "Kal I wish with all my heart that I felt the same way, I hope you can understand my hesitancy, it is not because I do not love you."

Kal stopped her rambling by speaking up, "I fully understand your reasoning Lois. You will soon see that I am only here to serve you, loyally and utterly."

Her heart quickened as his passionate revelation, she silently cursed herself knowing that he probably could hear it, and that was the reason for his smile. "You are aware that we can not show such open displays of affection, be it physical or verbal for quite some time. Everyone is under the impression we've only been entertaining this idea for a few hours."

"Yes your Majesty." Kal replied lovingly gazing down at her. Lois took a breath and turned to Lord White who still maintained a polite distance.

"Lord White." Lois called to him before nodding to Kal, "If the King of Krypton's advisors agree then I will do it. I will marry Kal, the King of Krypton."

At her words Kal's heart swelled to an almost uncomfortable extent. Something about hearing such a strong woman confide to her advisors that she would marry him and become Queen of not only Metropolis, but Krypton as well, just made him want to grab her and ravish her right there. He didn't think it was possible for him to feel any more love for her, or want to protect her anymore than he already did, but her statement just proved him wrong.

"Majesty are you sure?" Lord White asked.

"Yes. As long as the King of Krypton's advi-"

"Kal." Kal interjected softly cutting her off.

Lois huffed but smiled softly, "Very well, as long as Kal's advisors approve and agree, then I will marry him."

Lord White nodded his head before speaking once more. "Oh and your Majesty your cousin, the Queen of Star City should be here by nightfall."

Lois nodded her head. "Thank you Lord White."

White turned to Kal who was still gazing down at Lois, "And your Grace, perhaps you should leave for Krypton as soon as possible. We will anticipate your answer and hopefully will have you married within a month's time."

"I will leave shortly." Kal nodded his head turning to Lois. "Thank you for the great kindness you have shown me in your kingdom. I look forward to the day where we join in matrimony, something my father stubbornly would not allow, our union will finally end the bloodshed between our countries."

Lois had to hold back her laughter, she knew he was trying to sound as stiff and uncomfortable as possible, and she knew this would be the façade they would have to put on for some time in public.

White rushed back towards the palace to announce that the Queen agreed to marry the King of Krypton. Meanwhile back in the gardens Lois grabbed Kal's hand. "If you are leaving so soon I must take you to meet my friend."

Absolutely confused Kal asked, "Lois who?"

She silenced him and lead him through the palace until they were at an unusually dark corner of the palace, the only light coming in was from torches and candles on the walls. Lois stood outside a door holding his hand, she gently knocked on the door. "Come on in Lois." A male voice called from behind the thick wooden door.

Lois opened the door up to reveal Dr. Wallis. She smiled at her dear friend as she pulled Kal into the room, "Doctor, I'd like you to meet someone."

"The King of Krypton." Dr. Wallis smiled bowing his head politely to the man. "Your future husband."

"What? How?" Kal asked confused.

"Doctor Wallis is one of my dearest friends, he reads the stars and is quite the prophet, even though he will never admit it. The night I became Queen Doctor Wallis told me an unexpected love would come into my life." Lois smiled cupping Kal's cheek, she knew she could be open and honest with Doctor Wallis, he was the one person in Court Lois trusted completely, even with her darkest secrets. "And when I came back to ask if I had met him, he told me I had. He saw you in my life even before I did."

Kal smiled down at his fiancée he was however a bit hesitant that someone practicing what this Doctor was had gained so much of Lois' confidence. In Krypton men like Doctor Wallis were arrested and put on trial for witchcraft, and sometimes burned or hung.

"Can you see anything Doctor Wallis?" Lois asked her oldest friend.

Doctor Wallis looked up at Kal hesitantly, "You must get back to Krypton, I foresee a great betrayal. This union will prove difficult."

Lois' face immediately fell as Kal rose and stepped in front of Lois, "You should hold your tongue before you speak old man. Men of my country fear me and would never cross me! I will not have you filling my wife's head with such nonsense."

"Kal!" Lois spoke up trying to stop him before he said something he would regret. She reached up and tried to get him to look at her. She saw nothing but anger behind his eyes, almost as if he wasn't even inside himself anymore. Lois began to grow fearful, "Kal look at me!"

The urgency in her voice pulled Kal out of his haze and he looked down at her. "Kal, Doctor Wallis has never once given me a false prophecy." She spoke calmly not wanting to incite him once more. "I know in your country men such as himself are not embraced as they are here, but he means no harm. Perhaps his foresight will aid you in finding who is betraying you. You can trust him."

"I'm sorry Lois." Kal apologized, placing a hand on his shoulders. "Maybe I should head back to Krypton now." Lois nodded her head understandingly; he was obviously shaken by that news. "I love you my darling."

Lois smiled as his lips briefly descended upon hers. "Go."

"I'll send word." Kal said as he pulled away from her. He slipped out the door and was gone. Lois immediately felt his loss somewhere within her, she turned to Doctor Wallis who was still sitting down as calm as ever.

"You are what calms him Lois." Doctor Wallis spoke wisely. "It is not in his nature to pull back from his natural instincts which are aggressive. You bring that out in him. You have found a man that will protect you and deeply cares about you, and he will change, but not without you there with him."

Lois took in his words letting everything sink in. "You know about him don't you?"

Doctor Wallis smiled softly nodding his head. "You know it's safe with me your Majesty."

"Can you tell me anything about the betrayal in Krypton?" Lois pushed.

"I see no more than the shadows of ghosts in that matter Majesty. All I see is that things will prove difficult for your husband to be." Doctor Wallis spoke and Lois' heart ached. She longed for the day when times would be easier, she hoped they would come soon.

Lois nodded her head, "Thank you Doctor Wallis, I am sorry for the small incident that occurred here."

"You were here to save me Majesty, perhaps you are my protector." Doctor Wallis smiled as Lois leaned down to hug him tightly.

She hoped Kal would remain safe with the prophecy he had just heard straight from Doctor Wallis' lips. Lois also hoped that the visit from her cousin would help straighten Lois' head a bit, she was trying to juggle too many things at once and needed the rational mind of the Queen of Star City to speak her mind too.

**There it is, chapter 13. Kal has been tipped off to something going on behind in back in Krypton, will he believe it? How will Krypton and his advisors react the the news of what agreement was reached in Metropolis? Also coming up will be some really nice Chloe/Lois time. **

**So let me have it! Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions?**


	14. Chapter 14: Bond

**Chapter 14: Bond**

Kal wasted no time in returning to Krypton, once out of sight Kal dismounted from his horse and flew back to his palace. He walked towards the council room and immediately pushed the doors open, he was shocked when it revealed Lex in front of a room full of soldiers. "Lex." Kal asked in a questioning manner.

"Your Majesty." Lex said quickly watching as all the men quickly bowed to their King, obviously taken by surprise. "What are you doing back so soon? We weren't expecting you for another day."

"My meetings took a quick turn, an agreement was reached." Kal narrowed his eyes walking closer to his brother looking around the room. "What is all this brother?"

"Just a meeting, wanted to get my closest army officials together and go over our plans for attack." Lex smiled softly.

"Well first of all," Kal walked up the steps towards Lex, "You can forget about your battle plans there will be no war. And secondly these are not your army officials. Wolsingham is not here, nor Raleigh." Kal got close to his brother so only Lex could hear the last part of his statement, "You're lying Lex."

Just then the thought of what Lois' prophet had said earlier, a betrayal was waiting for him in Krypton. He shrugged it off, surely his own brother would not betray him. Lex pulled back and spoke to the room, "That is enough for today gentleman, we will convene at another time."

As the men all began to disperse Kal's authoritative voice filled the room, "No why don't you all stay exactly where you are." Kal smiled as he heard his brothers heartbeat increase slightly. "Now, what were you all discussing?"

When all the men remained silent Kal grew impatient, "Well we can either explain what is going on here or I can send you all to the prisoners quarters to be questioned in whatever ways I deem worthy."

Kal smiled softly when the men stayed silent almost testing him. "Very well then. It looks like it's the prisoners quarters." Kal turned to his brother, "I will deal with you later."

Within seconds the men in the room were all taken to the prisoners quarters by Kal's guards. Only one man was left in the room with him and his brother, Kal quickly felt a wash of happiness come over him, he clapped his hands together and said to the guard. "Rally my advisors, I have news."

The guard nodded his head and Lex appeared at his side. "What news brother?"

Kal turned with a steely gaze, he was obviously not happy with what he had walked in on. "I guess you will just have to find out when all the others do. Speaking of others our sister should be here for the event." In an instant Kal disappeared and reappeared with Tess who looked more than a little nervous.

"Kal what is going on?" Tess asked Kal picking up on her increasing heartbeat as well.

Kal smiled before coldly saying, "Sit." And it was in no way a suggestion. As his brother and sister took a seat below him Kal watched as the room filled with his advisors entered the room.

"Your Majesty, we did not expect you back so soon!" One spoke.

"No I guess no one did. But I come with news." Kal smiled raising his brow slightly, sitting back in his chair comfortably. "Gentlemen, sister, I am getting married."

Silence.

"Married your Grace? To whom?" An old man spoke.

"To her Majesty the Queen of Metropolis. Do you men know what started this war? My fathers denial of a marriage between us. After spending much time with her Majesty I've developed quite a fondness for her. It's time for a change gentleman, and this will be just the thing to do it."

"Your Majesty I must protest, you simply can not agree to such a dramatic…"

"And why not my Lord?" Kal raised his voice causing everyone to jump slightly. "I am King, I can do whatever I want."

"Kal our father's legacy was the war with Metropolis, something he could not finish but you can! Would you want to disappoint our father?" Lex asked his brother.

"I am sick of living in Lionel's shadow!" Kal barked. "It is not my fault his legacy could not be carried out. We do not share a common goal, I will not allow Metropolis to fall, or for anyone to hurt any of its citizens, or your future Queen."

"Your Majesty with all due respect how do we know that the Queen of Metropolis has not played you for a fool in love only to take over Krypton and kill us all?" A younger man asked.

"How does she know I do not plan to do the same thing?" Kal narrowed his eyes. "The two of us trust each other, our intentions are both good. Now either you men approve of this marriage or I shall remove all of your titles and act alone, as it should be."

"Your Highness you are acting like a spoiled child."

"I am King of Krypton!" Kal shouted. "I do not understand what the point of being named King is exactly if I can not make choices for my own pleasure. What is so bad about a marriage with the Queen of Metropolis?"

"Metropolis royals are not to be trusted your Majesty. They have never kept their word to a Kryptonian in over three hundred years, even in times of peace between the nations." A voice spoke

"And how would you personally know that my Lord? Have you ever spoke with a citizen of Metropolis? Or more specifically her Majesty? Or are you simply basing your statement on myths and folk lore?" Kal questioned. "Moreover have any of the people who had made promises to one another been in love? It is to my knowledge that no one from Krypton or Metropolis have ever been married."

"Your Highness myths are there for a reason because they are based in truth."

"I will give you men one day to think this over. I am allowing this period out of respect because all you have done for me in the past but I trust you come to the right decision, you will not want to know the consequences if you don't." Kal threatened. "I love her Majesty and she loves me, she will be your Queen and being about a golden world."

Kal raised from his seat turning to his brother and sister, "And as I said I will deal with you both later."

Hours later Kal was seated in his chamber his mind racing of thoughts from the day. He was resolved with his actions if his advisors did indeed come to the wrong decision. Lois would not be proud, but he would not allow a group of stubborn men to keep them apart. He would be hers in less than a month's time.

Kal undressed and laid in bed silently looking up at the ceiling. His head turned to the door as he heard it creak open. "Who's there?" He asked sitting up. Kal saw nothing until a hand appeared throwing a glowing green rock onto the floor causing Kal's stomach to turn. His blood boiled when he watched his sister and brother enter the room with smiles on their faces, both holding more of the green rock.

"You never did good with this stuff did you brother?" Lex questioned placing a stone at the foot of Kal's bed. Kal screamed as he writhed in pain. Lex and Tess continued setting the stones down until they were completely surrounding his bed. "No one knows of this weakness Kal, except father, your sister and myself. We're the only ones that know the mighty Goliath can be taken down with a simple stone."

"Tess." Kal choked out reaching for his sister who simply smirked.

"I've lived in your shadow far too long, the throne of Krypton does not belong to a bastard orphaned child. And now with your heart becoming involved with the enemy you've put the entire fate of our legacy and our county in your hands." Lex turned to face his brother holding one sharp piece of Kryptonite. "I'm here to take it back."

As his finished his speech Lex dragged the sharp rock over Kal's naked skin cutting it deeply before sitting it in the incision. "Your death will be poetic Kal, slow and painful, just as my life has been every since I was born."

Lex turned to leave the room and Tess stayed behind. "Please Tess, help." Kal panted seeing a glimpse of sorrow flash before her eyes. The look was gone and she soon slipped out of the room to join her brother, leaving Kal alone and slowly dying in his bedchamber.

Lois smiled brightly upon seeing her cousin exit from her coach, with her son nestled in her arm. She was followed by a group of older women. "You certainly don't travel light anymore do you cousin?" Lois asked hugging Chloe, careful not to disturb the little one.

"No I do not." Chloe chuckled.

"Let's get inside before this little boy catches a chill." Lois smiled as she quickly entered the castle leading Chloe and her ladies to her chambers. "You and your ladies may stay in my room for as long as you see fit, you deserve the biggest room in the house after all."

"Lois I couldn't possibly throw you out from your room." Chloe began.

"No, no I insist, I will stay in a guest chamber." Lois smiled already knowing what chamber she would be staying in, there was already a fire roaring and the bedding had not been replaced since this morning, she wanted to be surrounded by him. As the group of ladies reached Lois' chambers Chloe immediately took a seat in front of the amber fire. She gently rocked the sleeping baby in her arms.

"So why the urgent need to see me Lois?" Chloe asked the fire causing her skin to look as if it was glowing itself.

"It's something I wish to speak to you in private about." Lois nodded towards Chloe and her nurses.

Chloe turned to the four women nodding at them, "Leave us, find Lord White he will make sure you are all fed, it's been a long journey."

The women all accepted the offer and left to find White, leaving Lois and her cousin, the Queen of Star City alone unless you count the baby resting on Chloe's arm. "What is it Lois?"

"You know I tell you this in the bravest of confidence, so I guess I should just come out with this first. I'm getting married." Lois spoke holding nothing back.

"Lois! That's great!" Chloe smiled her blonde hair falling from over her shoulder. "Who is the man that captured your heart?"

"Well, he's um someone unexpected." Lois teased. "His name is Kal."

Chloe cocked her head, "Kal? As in the King of Krypton?"

"Yes." Lois smiled quickly speaking as she saw Chloe give her a look of concern. "Just hear me out Chloe!"

Chloe nodded her head and Lois started her story. She started it all the way from the beginning, and finding out that Kal's father had declined the offer for an arranged marriage between his son and Lois. All the way up to when she was captured and taken to Krypton, "And that's where the whole affair started. Chloe I've never felt this connection with anyone before let alone a man. I feel as if we are so in tune with each other we can call out to each other from our separate countries and hear the other, feel what the other is feeling. When he is not with me my heart aches. I don't mean to get all affectionate but I can not help it. I'm in love with him. Chloe do you remember the night of the masquerade?"

"Of course you spent all night dancing with that mystery man." Chloe spoke, her eyes widening as she realized what Lois was saying. "That was Kal?"

Lois nodded her head, "We wrote each other as often as possible, and he told me he would not be able to make it to my coronation ball. Needless to say I was surprised when he appeared in front of me on the ballroom floor."

"Lois you danced a volta with him." Chloe sounded somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry Chloe, nothing has happened between the two of us." Lois reassured her cousin. "We've had a few private rendezvous but nothing has ever happened other than kissing. Kal has respected my wishes."

"Private rendezvous? Explain please." Chloe asked as the baby boy in her arms began to fuss and eventually start to cry. Lois moved to get one of the nurses before Chloe halted her. "It's okay, he's just hungry." Chloe began to unbutton her loose gown.

"Chloe what are you doing? Aren't you not supposed to breast feed?" Lois questioned.

"Well the tradition is that Queens do not breastfeed daughters, but it is said to make the boys stronger. If I am spending time with him I do it myself but he does have a wet nurse it's fine." Chloe shrugged as Thomas eagerly found his mothers nipple and began sucking from it.

"Does that, um, hurt?" Lois questioned.

Chloe laughed as she rocked her nursing son back and forth, "No! Not at all Lois, it's a natural thing."

"I'm sorry Chloe, it's just, well I didn't exactly have a mother to discuss these sorts of things with." Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"Well ask away." Chloe chuckled. "Anything I'm an open book. That is why you asked me here isn't it?"

Lois blushed slightly at being found out. She watched as Thomas pulled away from his mothers breast and Chloe covered herself up before bouncing Thomas over her shoulder. "Well um, about the wedding night. What should I um, expect? Kal is a bit more experienced with all this than I am."

Chloe smiled at her cousin as Thomas finally burped. Chloe held him in her arms smiling at him, "Good boy!" she smiled at her son before looking at Lois. "I'm not going to lie to you Lois, it hurts like hell the first time."

Lois visibly gulped, "But only for a few moments Lois. If Kal is gentle and takes his time with you like Oliver did with me you'll experience things you never thought possible. And who knows you may conceive one of these for yourself. Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know Chloe, I've never held a child before." Lois hesitated.

"Relax Lois, every woman has a mothers intuition, even you." Chloe smiled handing her son over into Lois' arms. Chloe made sure her cousin was properly supporting the child before sitting back in her seat. Lois looked down at the boy who was looking up at her in amazement. "See he likes you."

"What if I'm bad at it Chloe, I do not want to be a disappointment." Lois said panicked.

"Lois relax, you will not be bad at it. Making love is the most natural things in the world! If Kal loves you as much as he says he does he will take your comfort and innocence into consideration and do everything in the world for you." Chloe said soothingly. Lois had missed having her cousin around, they were always so close and when she left for Star City with her new husband Lois felt as if she had lost a sister.

"Chloe I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Lois spoke, "You always know what to say. Me I just blurt things out." Lois looked down at the boy in her arms who was cooing gently still looking up at Lois.

Lois smiled down at Chloe's son. "Hi little guy. You are very handsome." Lois spoke softly as the boy grabbed onto one of Lois' finger shaking it slightly in his own chubby hand.

"And he loves his aunt Lois." Chloe smiled at the sight before her. Lois trust me you need to stop over thinking things and just let what's meant to happen, happen."

"I guess you're right." Lois sighed before standing up with the baby in her arms. "But I suspect you've grown tired after your journey."

"I have." Chloe smiled taking her son back from Lois, "I'm always here for you Lois."

"I know that." Lois smiled her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Lois wrapped her arms around her cousin. "It means so much Chloe."

"Now go on to your man's room." Chloe winked.

"What? How did you?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Lois." Chloe chuckled following Lois out to find her nurses.

Once Lois was shut in her room she was surrounded by Kal, much like she was when she was staying in his bedchambers. Just as Lois was about to fall asleep an intense pain racked her entire body causing her to scream out. Her mind screaming one thing to her: something was wrong with Kal, and he needed help, fast.

**Yes I know I am horrible for leaving it there aren't I? Hopefully it just leaves you wanting more. How is Kal going to get out of this? What will Kal's advisors decide upon? What is next for Lex and Tess?**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate It? Suggestions for future chapters? Criticism? I thrive on your comments!**


	15. Chapter 15: Treason

**Chapter 15: Treason**

Oliver, King of Star City was shocked, to say the least, when Lois' friend Doctor Wallis appeared in his chamber at such a late hour. For a moment Oliver thought it was a dream.

"Your Majesty forgive me for intruding at such an hour but your Queen's cousin is in danger, as well as your friend the King of Krypton, they need your help." Doctor Wallis spoke. "You are the only one that can help them."

"What? I don't understand." Oliver rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You must trust me your Majesty. You need to dress quickly and bring your weapons. Meet me in the hallway when you are prepared." Doctor Wallis spoke before ducking out of the room.

Oliver was still terribly confused, how could this old man know such details of a situation that wasn't even happening in his land, the King of Krypton had returned to Krypton earlier that day. Oliver didn't give it much thought however, if his friend and wife's cousin needed him then he would be there to help them. Shortly after Doctor Wallis exited the room Oliver joined him in the hallway. "Okay prophet I think it's time for an explanation."

"The King's brother and sister have tried to kill him with something that he is deathly allergic to. You have to help him, when you find his Majesty you must place all the rocks in this chest," Wallis handed him a heavy metal chest, "I must tend to the Queen." Doctor Wallis spoke. "Do you trust me your Majesty."

Oliver nodded his head and was immediately transported to the Krypton palace, outside the door of the King's chambers. Oliver looked curiously at the old Doctor who only nodded before disappearing again. Swallowing any nerves he felt Oliver opened the door seeing the King of Krypton screaming in his bed, the old man had been right.

Lois writhed in pain in bed letting out ear splitting wails, tears slipping down her cheeks. She watched as three of her advisors that lived in the palace entered the room absolutely panicked. "Lois! Lois!" Lord White shouted rushing over to her side. "Fetch Doctor Wallis!"

One man left the room and Lois' teary eyes met with White's panicked ones. "Kal." Lois practically choked his name out.

"What about Kal? Lois what has happened? What has he done?" Lord White asked.

"He's hurt. Must go to him." Lois cried out turning on her side letting out a moan. She didn't understand this at all, sure she and Kal had said before they shared a bond and felt connected to each other but this made it seem as if it actually did exist.

"No Lois, you are in no condition to travel." Lord White said gently pushing her hair off her face that had been stuck in place due to the sweat that seemed to be overcoming her body.

Lois watched as her sisters, Chloe and Dr. Wallis entered the room. "Lois!" Lana cried out taking in the scene before her. Doctor Wallis only moved everyone out of the way.

"Everyone out!" He shouted.

"What? Doctor Wallis we must stay." White protested.

"Out!" Doctor Wallis repeated one more with authority. All the on lookers somberly nodded their head and left the room, though Lois was sure they were listening from the other side of the door.

"What's happening to me? Why do I know he's hurt?" Lois cried pleading for him to answer her questions.

"Shh just relax your Majesty." Doctor Wallis soothed. "I've sent word to the King of Star City that his friend needs help."

"That will take too long." Lois said slowly, her breath catching with every word.

"Do you trust me Lois?" Doctor Wallis questioned the sobbing Queen. Lois searched his calming eyes, it was a question Lois did not need to ponder twice, she had trusted Wallis since she met him. Lois nodded her head in silent reply. Doctor Wallis nodded once before opening the door of her chamber. "The Queen must go to Krypton, I will travel with her to make sure she stays stable. Trust me she will be okay."

"Doctor Wallis are you sure you do not want any others with you?" Lord White questioned.

"I'll go." Lana suggested.

"I'll journey with her." Chloe stepped forward.

"No, you all must trust me. You must stay behind. I will keep her Majesty safe. Ready the coach." Doctor Wallis ordered politely. Lord White nodded before heading to get the coach to be brought to the front of the castle, meanwhile everyone else cringed at Lois' screams.

Kal laid completely paralyzed in his bed, painful waves rushed through his entire body and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thoughts rushing through his mind were ones of Lois, and how he would never see her again. Kal always knew his brother held somewhat of a grudge for not being named heir to the throne, after all he was the rightful heir. But he never thought his brother would kill him for the throne, especially after Kal had given him control over the military and war tactics, it was not as if Kal had completely forced his brother out.

And if Kal did not expect this level of hatred from Lex he certainly didn't expect it from Tess, who was always close with both her brothers. But things had quickly changed recently, Tess was becoming paranoid over the decisions Kal had started making, and it seemed as if his relationship with Lois had been the straw the broke the camels back for both Tess and Lex.

Kal did not want to die, not before marrying Lois and growing old with her. Unfortunately the stinging pain in his stomach and glowing green rocks all around him proved that those desires would remain just that, a simple wish that would never come to fruition.

Kal thought he heard his door open but at that point the pain was becoming unbearable, never in his life had he come in contact with this much green rock. He didn't know why but it always made him sick, but at the moment he felt as if he was dying. Soon the pain became too much and Kal blacked out.

Doctor Wallis placed Lois into the coach before getting in himself signaling for the driver to begin the journey to Krypton. Lois' body was still twisting up in pain as the coach began to bounce back and forth. But suddenly she ceased to feel any pain, she felt normal. The loss of pain struck fear in Lois, if she wasn't in pain that meant Kal could be… dead. "Doctor Wallis the pain is gone. Something is wrong I can feel it."

"Relax your Majesty everything will be okay. The King of Star City has helped the King of Krypton." Doctor Wallis placed a hand on Lois' shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Lois asked crossing her arms. "I think it's time you explain yourself."

"Well, my name is John and I was sent here to look after Kal-El and his soulmate, you." Doctor Wallis spoke.

"Kal-El? Who's Kal-El?" Lois questioned.

"Do you remember the story your father used to tell you about the original citizens and royals of Krypton having magical powers, ruling their land as equals?" Doctor Wallis asked.

"Yes but that is just a story." Lois shook her head urging him to move the story forward.

"It's not a story Lois, Kal-El is the name Kal's birth parents gave him before they were exiled from Krypton by Lionel's orders. Kal-El's parents were very old and dying, they gave Kal to Lionel in hopes that he would save their son. Lionel decided that having one powered Kryptonian would be useful and he could mold him however he wanted. Kal-El's parents were never heard from again." Doctor Wallis explained. "But before they left they enlisted my help to watch over their son and his soulmate."

"Are you one of them?" Lois asked softly.

"No." Doctor Wallis answered, "But I am like them."

"How did you get Oliver there so fast?" Lois questioned.

"I move very fast your Majesty."

"Then why are we journeying to Krypton by horse? Take me there now Doctor Wallis." Lois pleaded. Wallis indulged her and in an instant they were in Kal's bedchamber. Outside Oliver was trying to fight off Lex's guards.

"Lois stay here and lock the door I have to help Oliver!" Wallis shouted shutting the door turning to face the guards seeing two men on Oliver.

"My Lords." Doctor John Wallis spoke up causing them to momentarily stop. "I would cease and desist if I were you."

The guards laughed and went to square off with Oliver once more. Dr. Wallis shook his head before swiftly moving around the guards, once he stopped they all fell to the floor unconscious. Oliver looked at the old man in disbelief, "How did you?"

"Don't worry about it, I simply helped a friend." Dr. Wallis spoke.

"If you could do that in the blink of an eye why ask for my help?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I needed time to calm her Majesty and get her here." Wallis replied.

"How do you know you can trust me? People like you aren't exactly welcomed with open arms in most countries. People are afraid of what they don't know." Oliver stated.

"Because your Majesty you are a good man and a great King. I see it in you." Dr. Wallis spoke. "His Majesty's brother and sister have betrayed him, they are not going to stop these attacks, they know his weakness."

"How do we stop them?" Oliver asked.

"We need to start by speaking with the King." Dr. Wallis suggested looking towards the King's door. Oliver took a step towards the door to knock but Dr. Wallis stopped him, "No give them some time."

So much chaos was happening all around her but as soon as her eyes fell on Kal's still body Lois didn't care about anything but him. She reached for the lock on the door and bolted herself with him in the room. Lois hitched her dress up and ran over to his bed climbing up next to him.

"Kal?" Lois questioned. "Kal please, you can't leave me." Lois' voice was audibly shaken as she caressed his face gently, placing kisses all over his warm face pleading for him to wake up. She gently rested her head against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat however it was faint. Lois lifted her head, her eyes momentarily catching the sun beginning to rise outside. "Kal if you can hear me listen up. You can not leave me so soon, not after making me fall head over heels in love with you. It would hardly be polite to offer a lady a throne and then take it away from her." Silence. "Come on Kal, this isn't funny. Open your eyes. Don't make me beg."

Lois sighed, a tear running down her face as she laid next to his massive frame, wrapping her arms around him almost cradling him, she ran her fingers through his dark locks as she felt the sun slowly warming her back and falling across his body.

"Maybe I'd like to hear you beg." A gruff voice echoed through the room. Lois shot up looking down at Kal whose eyes were just fluttering open.

"Oh thank God!" Lois sighed falling down on top of him hugging him close to her. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm here Lois." Kal smiled softly rubbing her back leisurely.

"Kal you were in pain, I could feel it." Lois said. "I felt like my whole body was ripping apart. I guess our bond is more real than either of us thought."

Kal smiled softly before his eyes flew open, "You need to stay here Lois, I have some business to attend to. Namely getting a hold of my backstabbing sister and brother."

"You're alive." Kal and Lois heard from the door, they turned to see the red headed Tess standing there amazed.

"You sure are brave to show your face here." Lois abruptly sat up approaching Tess.

"Kal I was coming here to help you I swear! I couldn't go through with Lex's plan." Tess stuttered as Lois finally reached her throwing her up against the wall.

"And you expect either of us to believe that. You not only betrayed your brother, you almost killed him. You almost killed me!" Lois spoke her hand gripping Tess' throat.

"Lois." Kal stopped her before she would do anything she would regret. Lois removed her hand from Tess and backed up. "Princess of Krypton you are to be sent to the prisoners quarters and charged with treason.

"Kal please no, I'll tell you where Lex is hiding, his plans!" Tess pleaded with her brother.

"You will tell me after being questioned." Kal said somberly. "Guards!"

At his command three of his guards were sent into the room to take Tess away. Lois turned to Kal who was still seated in bed, who was finally attempting to get up. "Kal perhaps you should stay put and relax, if you felt half of what I did it must take a lot out of you."

"There are things that need to be done my love." Kal cupped her cheek.

"And those things involve devising a plan to undo any damage your brother may have done." Oliver and Dr. Wallis stepped in the room.

"Your brother has raised a small army against you and my Queen." Doctor Wallis advised. "Their goal is to see him attain the throne."

"Well that's just one more thing to add to my list." Kal shook his head. "I need to meet with my advisors immediately, we will discuss the issue there." Kal turned to Lois. "I need you to stay safe. I will lock you in my room until I return."

"No I want to come with you." Lois said stepping to his side before he grabbed her arm.

"No I can't risk you being caught in the line of fire if my brother decides to retaliate so soon." Kal spoke gently. "Please just stay put, for me."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll stay here. But you will pay for this."

"As you wish." Kal smiled before turning to Oliver and Doctor Wallis, "Let's go."

The three men exited the room and Lois locked herself in Kal's bedchamber.

After much discussion Kal's advisors agreed that his marriage to the Queen of Metropolis was the least of their worries and agreed to the marriage with the only condition being that Lois provides Kal with an heir. Not up for debating Kal agreed to the stipulation. Kal's men had spent the day scowering the grounds and palace for Lex who was nowhere to be found. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Oliver, King of Star City had decided to stay with the King of Krypton and aid his friend in any way he could. He sent for his personal army to make their way to Krypton as soon as possible. Doctor Wallis had agreed to stay and watch after Lois, Kal was still in the dark when it came to Doctor Wallis' abilities, and purpose. All would be addressed in due time.

The men of Krypton had decided to wait to decide the punishment for the Prince and Princess of Krypton until both were in captivity. Kal had been furious with his brother but in high spirits, until he returned to his chamber to find the door broken in and his Queen, his Lois missing.

**Chapter 15. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I feel as though something is off. It could just be my over analyzing self. Please give me your thoughts in the feedback! I'm very interested in what you all think of this one.**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me have it!**


	16. Chapter 16: Angel

**Chapter 16: Angel**

Lois opened her eyes slowly feeling somewhat disoriented. Once her vision came into focus Lois saw nothing that looked familiar, she was in a dark room, lit only by one single candle and glowing green rocks. There was nothing in the room besides a chair. Lois motioned to move towards it but realized she was being held back. She gazed up at her arm to see that it was in a shackle bolted into the wall, her legs were in the same contraption. In a last resort attempt Lois pulled on her restraints trying desperately to free herself.

"I wouldn't exert myself Lois." A man spoke from behind her walking until he came into view. "You're not going anywhere."

The candlelight cast a glow upon his face, Lois had seen this man before. "You're the King's brother."

"No actually I will no longer be the King's brother but the King himself." Lex smiled boldly before hitting her square across the cheek.

Lois head rocked in pain before she lifted her head rolling her eyes at his narcissism. "Why take me prisoner? Shouldn't it be getting a little old by now?"

Lex let out a condescending laugh. "It never gets old to use your one bargaining chip Lois. You would think being a Queen you would know that."

"I guess I'll have to put that bit of knowledge in the back of my mind." Lois said sarcastically spitting the blood that had collected in her mouth at his feet.

"I am shocked that my brother is so infatuated with you, having a mouth like that." Lex said calmly. "Normally Kal likes ladies to not use their mouth to express their opinions."

His condescending attitude made Lois absolutely sick, he seemed absolutely obsessed with the idea of his brother, and taking him down. Lex scanned her body appreciatively. "But I can see you possess other assets my brother would enjoy."

Lois' eyes widened as she quickly looked down at herself, she was no longer in her modest gown, but only her undergarments, her corset and dress skirt. Never in her life had Lois felt more vulnerable. Lex took a step towards Lois harshly grabbing her face between his hands causing pain to shoot throughout Lois' face. "Seeing you suffer will bring me such joy."

"Why don't you just kill me then? Stop talking about it and just do it! Any coward can talk." Lois shot at him pulling on her restraints.

"Because half the fun will be watching my brother suffer." Lex sat back in his chair watching delightedly. "You see he is blinded by his love for you, therefore he is weak. He will stop at nothing to find you and be your gallant knight. That is where I come in, your death will break him."

"You couldn't kill him before what makes you think it'll happen this time?" Lois questioned Lex growing tired from fighting the restraints.

"Because this time I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to kill you, make him watch and let him live. I think living without you will be a worse fate for my dear brother. And he will willingly give the throne to me." Lex smiled brightly while Lois trembled with fear at this bone chilling resolve.

"This has to be Lex." Kal turned to Oliver and Doctor Wallis. "No one would have anything to gain by taking her except him." Kal looked to Doctor Wallis, "Do you know where she is?"

Doctor Wallis frowned, "I can not see the present your Majesty, only things to come. Her Majesty is alive, that much I can tell you."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked the old man.

"Because Lois' future has not changed, if she was dead I would not see anything." Doctor Wallis answered.

"Okay there is no time for questions, we need to find where Lois is before he does something we can't fix." Kal spoke running his hands through his hair before he remembered something that had happened earlier. "Tess."

Kal, Oliver and Doctor Wallis soon found themselves in the prisoners quarters of the Kryptonian palace. Kal spoke first to the sleeping woman, "Princess Tess."

The redhead shot out of bed immediately panicking at the sight of her brother. "Your Majesty." Tess acknowledged him respectively. Kal opened the door allowing Oliver and Doctor Wallis to follow him into the cold room. "Or I guess I should say your Majesties."

"Where is Lex, Tess? You said you knew where he was, he's taken the Queen of Metropolis and I need to find her." Kal questioned.

"The caves on the west side of Krypton, the ones that have been abandoned. He's there. At least that's where we were going to flee to. I couldn't go through with it, that's why I came back to your room, to save you. But it seems you already had a team of people taking care of that." Tess smiled softly.

"Why did you do it Tess?" Kal questioned his sister.

"I don't know, I got so caught up in Lex's web of hatred that I resented you for starting to make decisions that father would never have allowed. Lex told everyone that your decisions would allow the citizens of Krypton to become more powerful and possibly revolt against us. He said the only way to prevent that from happening would be to overthrow you so he could continue to rule with an iron fist." Tess shook her head.

"How many people are in the army Lex has raised?" Oliver asked.

"One hundred, maybe two." Tess answered. "Kal I'm so sorry I didn't stop this sooner. It is time for a change."

Kal looked to Doctor Wallis who nodded to him assuring that Lois was still alive. "My Lords," Kal spoke, "Let's be off."

"Wait Kal!" Tess called after him. "He will have the rocks there to weaken you. I suggest sending his Majesty of Star City in first to rid the room of them."

Kal nodded his head before his sister asked one final question. "What's to become of me?"

"I don't know yet." Kal answered honestly. "But if you are not leading me to my death then I see there is room for redemption."

With his final words Kal left the room with Oliver and Doctor Wallis. "Do you still have the box?" He asked Oliver who in return held it up. "Good, you're going to need to get all the rocks in there before I can come in."

"Why do these rocks make you sick anyway?" Oliver questioned.

"I'm not sure." Kal replied honestly. "Oliver, I can't express to you how much this means to me."

Oliver nodded and shook Kal's hand before the three of them quickly flew to the caves. "You two go in first, I'll wait just inside the entrance. If you need me call for me, I'll hear it."

Doctor Wallis and Oliver entered the cave looking around for any sign of Lex or the Queen. "Perhaps you should gather all the rocks and I'll take on Lex." Oliver offered.

"If you wish your Majesty." Doctor Wallis reached a frail hand to grab onto the box. His eyes fell on what looked like a secret door to his and Oliver's left. "Look."

"That must be it." Oliver spoke holding his bow in hand.

"Don't kill him your Majesty." Doctor Wallis advised, "His King is to decide what is to become of him."

Oliver nodded his head before bursting the door open seeing Lois restrained against the wall, they had indeed found the right place. Doctor Wallis sprung into action collecting the green rocks as Lex approached Oliver. "This is none of your concern King of Star City."

"Well when you try and assassinate your brother a close friend of mine, it is my concern." Oliver spoke taking his gloves off his hands.

Lex smiled before pulling out a sword. "Why battle bare fisted my Lord when I can win the match with my blade?" Lex whirled the knife around cutting Oliver's upper arm causing him to shout in pain.

Meanwhile Doctor Wallis circled the room gathering the green rocks and placing them in the metal container. "Wallis!" Lois cried out upon seeing him close the box with the last rock in it.

"Kal!" Doctor Wallis called as he locked the box in his hand. In an instant Kal entered the room taking in the sight before him. In the blink of an eye Kal whirled around the room in a dark blur, when he settled back into a standing position Lex was now in the shackles Lois had previous been in, Oliver was on the floor nursing the pain in his arm, Doctor Wallis was still holding tightly onto the box and Lois was in Kal's arms.

"Lois?" Kal tenderly asked seeing her cut and bleeding face. Knowing his own brother had laid hands on this unearthly creature made him want to kill him then and there, but he pushed the urge to the back of his mind. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am." Lois said softly touching her face pulling back seeing blood coating her hand.

"Let's get you back home." Kal said softly as he wrapped a cloak around her exposed body before turning to Oliver. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound." Oliver moaned sitting up. "Nothing I haven't had before or my doctors can't fix."

"Do you really think you've seen the last of me?" Lex's voice echoed through the room.

"I do." Kal spoke calmly. "And not because I'm going to kill you. But because I will make sure you rot in a cell until you die. No guard or friend will get you out." Kal placed Lois on the ground putting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "I'll be back for you."

Lois nodded her head before Kal sped off leaving the wall shackles empty and Lex gone. "And here I thought things such as this only occurred in stories."

"You won't tell anyone will you Oliver?" Lois questioned the injured man.

"All your secrets are safe with me Lois." Oliver smiled which Lois quickly returned before Kal reappeared before them.

"Wallis take Oliver back to Star City yes?" Lois ordered. "Kal will ensure I return to Metropolis safely."

"Of course." Doctor Wallis placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and disappeared.

"You know your Majesty, if I knew accepting your hand in marriage would lead me down such a painful road I may not have accepted at all." Lois grinned mischievously.

"I am sorry such things have happened to you." Kal said softly touching Lois' cheek. "I promise when we marry there will be no more such things. Now that my brother will never see the light of day again I will always protect you, no one knows my weakness other than you and your Doctor, and now Oliver."

"I don't know Majesty perhaps I should just devote myself to my duties in Metropolis. My duty is to my people." Lois teased despite the pain she felt. Kal wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"No your duty, is to me." Kal smiled down at her.

"Is it now?" Lois questioned. "How would that be when we aren't even officially getting married yet?"

"My advisors approved of the union." Kal smiled down at her placing his forehead against hers. "On one condition."

"A condition? Why would there be a condition?" Lois asked curiously.

"We have to produce an heir to our thrones." Kal answered her.

"Oh." Lois reasoned. "That's all?"

Kal smiled at her openness to the whole situation, he hadn't expected that from her, for fear it would take away her independence. Kal chuckled softly, "That's all."

"Take me home." Lois smiled up at him.

"Gladly." Kal smiled taking her up in his arms before slowly lifting off the ground. It was the first time the two of them had ever done this. As Kal soared higher Lois' breath caught in her throat.

"This is incredible." Lois gasped looking down at the trees beneath her.

"Are you afraid?" Kal asked her.

Lois simply shook her head, "No, you are my own angel."

Kal smiled down at her holding her even tighter to him. He never wanted this moment to end but he knew he needed to get back to Metropolis and be tended to before her wounds became infected. As Kal touched down inside her chamber she grabbed his hand before he left. "Promise me that will not be the last time we do that?"

"I promise." Kal smiled before stepping towards her gently kissing her lips, not wanting to cause her any more pain. Soon he was gone and Lois' advisors and Doctor Wallis entered her chamber fussing over her, leading her to the bath to be cleaned up and talk about her impending marriage with Kal.

Kal walked down to the farthest room of the prisoners quarters, the one secluded from all the rest, reserved for only the worst. Kal nodded to the guard who opened the door for him. Kal looked upon his brother who was seated in the corner of the small room. "What made you think you could get away with it Lex?"

"You were weak, you still are. Love breeds weakness. Your love was going to ruin everything our father built." Lex said calmly.

"Why do you think I am going to ruin our kingdom?" Kal asked his brother.

"A good king is loved, a great king is feared. Do you remember what our father said? Your plans to merge the kingdoms or at least bring them to peace will bring the citizens out of poverty." Lex spoke.

"And what is wrong with that? What is wrong with the economy flourishing and our peasants being able to survive? It works in Metropolis, I've seen it. The people there love their Queen, and because of that love they serve her faithfully. When it was announced that she and I were marrying and ending the war between our countries do you know what they did? They cheered Lex. It is time for a change, and just because it helps everyone does not mean it hinders us. I fear father has poisoned your way of thinking, he had molded you in his own image."

"My father would be proud of me." Lex shouted looking crazed. "Why don't you just kill me Kal, and end it."

"Kal a few months ago wouldn't have thought twice." Kal spoke. "Kal now, is content with leaving you here to rot, alone. Your plan has failed Lex. You are stripped of your title. Tell me something Lex, in the end was it all worth it?"

Lex looked at Kal smirking softly completely lost. Kal turned and left the small room, he was resolved to never see his brother again. By leaving the room Kal left all that baggage behind him, he was going to move forward, and moving forward meant finally marrying Queen Lois.

**Well I think we all know what's coming up don't we? Are you excited?**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? let me have it in the comments! What did you think?**


	17. Chapter 17: United

**Chapter 17: United**

One week had passed since the kidnapping of the Queen of Metropolis, both her and Kal's advisors had met together and decided that the sooner their leaders were married the better for everyone. And they had finally reached that day, everyone had scrambled together to plan the most lavish and beautiful of weddings. Lois had told her advisors many times that she did not care if she was married to Kal in a countryside farm, as long as she was married.

The week leading up to the wedding Lois had spoken publicly to the citizens of the vast land of Metropolis many times. It was important to her that her people knew that the only thing that would change with her marrying the King of Krypton would be that peace would be spread throughout both of their lands and therefore Metropolis would be surrounded by three peaceful countries. Her stress levels dissipated when the people of Metropolis were enthusiastic over the union and extremely accepting.

When Lois wasn't around Metropolis speaking to the people she was in Krypton meeting with Kal's advisors discussing their traditions as far as wedding ceremonies and the wedding night, etc. Luckily they were very similar to Metropolis with the exception of a few things.

Kal on the other hand had dealt with the fallout of everything that Lex had spread throughout Krypton. Luckily for him his people still did fear their King and the leaders of Lex's plan, along with the guards were easily given up and imprisoned. Kal did see the change in himself when his first instinct wasn't to sentence them all to beheading. He didn't let them roam free but it was a start to fighting his instincts.

It had been decided that the wedding would take place in Krypton, as per custom that royal weddings took place in the King's household, along with the wedding ceremony, and then another ceremony would be held in Metropolis four days later. Lois had arrived in Krypton by coach one day before her union yet was not allowed to see Kal until the wedding day, even Kal hadn't snuck into her room for a stolen moment.

The night before the wedding neither Lois or Kal slept a wink, the anticipation of what was the come the following day was too much for them. In one room there was Lois who was an absolute bundle of nerves, she was excited to finally be married to the man she was in love with, her soul mate according to Doctor Wallis, but the impending wedding night and the thought of being Queen of a new realm overwhelmed her. While in his chambers there was no nerves in any part of Kal's body, only happiness. He wished he could somehow accelerate time and be married to Lois already. The two of them had met not too long ago but it felt to him as if their wedding had left him waiting for years. After calming down the raging fire his brother had created all that was on Kal's mind was marrying Lois.

At some point Lois must have briefly fallen asleep because when she was waken the next day by Beth, her sisters, and her other ladies pulling back the thick curtain from her bed letting the sunlight hit her face. "Good morning your Majesty." Beth greeted Lois who sluggishly sat up in bed.

"You're getting married today!" Lana said excitedly taking a seat on her sisters plush bed.

"How can you be so awake sister?" Lois rubbed her eyes.

"Your Majesty we must ready you. We can't have you being late to your own wedding." Beth smiled at Lois. Lois returned the smile before following Beth to the bath to wash herself for her wedding day.

Meanwhile Kal was standing in his room as his servants were dressing him. Being that this was his first, and only, wedding Kal decided to wear his best outfit, and one that he had made for this day, just as Lois' dress had been made. It was a white tunic with golden jeweled embroidery that started at his chest and extended out onto his fitted long sleeves. He wore a belt around his waist, white pants and black boots. He wanted nothing more than to impress Lois on this special day.

Honestly Kal never thought he would see this day, he thought he would be content bedding courtesans, and women found in brothels. But as soon as Lois entered his life he couldn't think of ever going through life like that again, he needed her by his side forever. His heart was beating with anticipation when his advisor entered the room. "Your Majesty." He bowed. "When you are ready the hall is ready."

"Thank you." Kal smiled checking his reflection in the mirror. "Did her Majesty receive my gift?"

"Yes my Lord, it was brought to her chambers just a while ago." The old man replied.

Kal turned to face him, "Good. Then I am ready." Kal exited the room leaving his servants behind and walked out to wait for his beautiful bride.

"Are you nervous Majesty?" Beth asked as she tightened Lois' corset.

"Anxious more than anything." Lois' breath hitched as the corset was pulled particularly tight. She locked eyes with Beth and her sisters in the mirror. "Now you all must worry about finding husbands. After being hassled for so many years about marrying, I now have the pleasure of hassling you all."

The girls all laughed as Lois' gown was wrapped around her. It was a beautiful gown that had been specially made for such an occasion. The dress was made of white silk, the majority of the skirt was made from white silk with the exception being the slit in the front, which was covered in a gold silk which was completely embroidered with gold and silver gems, which crawled up to the bodice and the embroidery went on the sleeves of the dress as well. The dress was long sleeved with lacy flares at the wrist. Lois couldn't help but stare at the dress in the mirror, all of her dresses were beautiful in their own way but this was extraordinary, perfect for a wedding. The outfit was completed with white shoes and pearl dangling earrings.

Lois' long curls stayed down for the most part with the exception of part being pinned up allowing the curls to cascade in layers down her back. It was custom for women to wear their hair down on their wedding days. Lucy brought the Queen's jeweled crown over on a satin pillow. "You look beautiful sister." Lucy said sincerely. And even though Lois and her youngest sister did not always get along Lois was touched at the sincerity in her sisters voice.

"Thank you." Lois said softly as Beth reached for the crowd setting it atop Lois' head before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in."

Lord White appeared at the door holding another pillow. "Your Majesty."

"What is that?" Lois asked.

"The King asked me to give this to you." Lord White presented a divine necklace to her, it was simple with three pearls, the one in the center being surrounded by beautiful craftsmanship and one that hung low between her breasts.

"It's beautiful." Lois said softly looking at the piece of jewelry.

"May I?" Lord White asked holding the necklace up.

"You may." Lois smiled turning around holding her hair out of the way for him to latch the necklace together. Lois turned smiling to one of her oldest friends.

"You are a vision your Majesty. I could not picture a more beautiful woman on this day." Lord White said sincerely.

"What have I told you about flattery my Lord?" Lois asked winking at him before pulling him into a hug. "I want you to know how important you are to me Lord White. I'm not so sure I could have weathered this storm without your help."

"You did not need me Madame, you were perfectly capable all on your own." Lord White smiled pulling back from Lois. "When your Majesty is ready His Majesty awaits."

Lois turned and hugged each of her sisters as Beth placed a veil over her face tucking it into Lois' crown so when Kal lifted it from her face it would stay in place. Lois took a step forward before boldly saying "I am ready."

Lois walked down the hall with her ladies in toe, music sounded to signal her arrival. Lois turned the corner to see hundreds of people in the large room turn to look towards her. Some she was acquainted with, some did not even recognize. Lois smiled, straightened her back and walked down the rose covered walkway towards the man waiting at the end of it, in a white tunic, white pants and boots. Lois locked eyes with Kal and everything else faded away, there was no one else in the room but the two of them. When Lois finally reached him Kal reached for her hand to help her up the two stairs. Once she was up the stairs Kal lifted her sheer veil from her face. The two of them were smiling so happily they were sure this had to of been a dream. Lois and Kal both turned to face the priest.

"We have come here together before God and these witnesses' to join in holy matrimony Kal Luthor King of Krypton and Lois Lane Queen of Metropolis. And if there be any among you who can imagine some impediment as to why this couple should not be married then speak now. Or forever hold your tongue." The whole room fell silent with the exception of the soft breathing from Lois and Kal. "Repeat after me."

Kal turned to look at Lois, "I Kal Luthor, King of Krypton give my body to you in holy matrimony. I take you as my Queen and wife and I commit to you the fidelity and loyalty of my body and my possessions. And I will forever keep you in sickness and health, for better or for worse, my feelings will forever stay the same to you as they are today."

Lois smiled at his words looking up at Kal she repeated. "I Lois Lane, Queen of Metropolis give my body to you in holy matrimony. I take you as my King and husband and I commit to you the fidelity and loyalty of my body and my possessions. And I will forever keep you in sickness and health, for better or for worse, my feelings will forever stay the same to you as they are today."

The priest held out the Queen's ring to Kal, and the King's ring to Lois. Kal spoke first, "With this ring I thee wed, this gold and silver I thee give, and with my body I thee worship." Kal slipped the ring onto Lois' finger, it's jewel sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"With this ring I thee wed, this gold and silver I thee give, and with my body I thee worship." Lois repeated as she slipped the ring onto Kal's finger. The two shared a smile as the priest finished.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen. You may kiss your bride."

Kal brightly smiled down at Lois before taking a step towards her, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and pulled her in for a passionate yet respectful kiss. Kal pulled away from her, "I've missed you." He turned presenting his new wife to all the witnesses before leading her down the aisle to the reception room.

As they entered the room music immediately began playing and food and wine were presented to them. Lois couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. And soon the room was filled with people. "Shall we dance?" Lois asked.

"As you wish." Kal smiled leading her out into the crowd, which parted around them to watch the newlywed couple share their first dance. A slow charming song began to fill the room, violin and a harp joined by young boys singing a melody. Lois stepped away from Kal before he reached for her pulling her close to him, his right hand wrapping around her back while the other held her hand as he led them into a slow waltz. "You look so beautiful Lois."

"Thank you Kal." Lois blushed as Kal quickly spun her around without moving much.

"Do you like your gift?" Kal asked leaning his head towards hers.

"I did." Lois smiled. "You did not need to give me such a gift however."

"But I wanted to." Kal smiled spinning her around him, taking her in from head to toe. "I truly am in love with you Lois."

"As am I with you Kal." Lois grinned cupping his cheek as the song came to an end. Lois wasn't quite ready to stop dancing with him, she smiled wickedly before announcing, "Play a volta!"

Kal smiled boldly at his wife's suggestion raising his brow Lois simply replied with, "Well we are married now."

A seductive tune began playing as Lois shook her shoulders at Kal before twirling around him her dress gracefully flowing behind her. This dance was familiar to them, they had secretly danced it once before at the masquerade the night of Lois' coronation. Kal pulled Lois towards him before pulling her backwards with him, finally spinning her around and lifting her up by her hips. Once she was put down she and Kal locked arms bringing each other close only to push each other away again. Kal let go of Lois' hand as she spun around before rushing towards him as he picked her up and spun her around, only placing her down on the ground when the song was completed.

Their guests must have been able to feel the tension and lust in the room between the couple because as the song ended the crowd around them dispersed. "I think my dear we have scared all our guests off."

"Perhaps that's not such a bad thing." Kal winked at his glowing wife.

"We must be respectful." Lois warned him before taking her seat in the front of the room which was covered by flowers and a beautiful drape. Kal followed her up before turning to their guests.

"Carry on." Kal spoke before sitting down reaching for her hand. He ran his thumb across her small ring finger before pulling it to his lips kissing it gently. "I can not wait for later."

Lois smiled at him shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh, from what she had heard no man could wait til "later."

Kal and Lois walked towards the Kings chamber followed by Kal's main advisor, Lord White, and a priest. Lois had reach about marriage traditions in other countries and was happy neither Metropolis or Krypton required someone to be in the room with them on their wedding night. The only thing that made Lois a bit uncomfortable was in Krypton on a royal's wedding night the next morning the bedding was taken from the bed and put of display to prove if the Queen was indeed a virgin.

Lois and Kal turned to their advisors and the priest once they had reached Kal's bedchamber. The priest threw some sort of liquid on the two of them. "May the Lord bless your bedchamber and provide you with sons."

Lois had to hold back a laugh at the theatrics of the whole situation. Both their advisors bid them goodnight and once they were alone locked in Kal's bedchamber Lois let out the laugh she had been holding in. "What is so funny?"

"It's always sons. Am I so bad that no one would ever wish a girl on anyone?" Lois questioned getting her laughter in check. Lois looked at Kal who was in no joking mood, he had a completely different look about him, his normally bright eyes were now extremely dark and his face was adorned with a wicked grin.

Kal approached her pulling her flush against him causing Lois' breath to hitch at his sudden proximity. His lips descended upon hers, his soft plump lips massaging hers in a way they couldn't exactly do earlier. Sooner then later his tongue snaked out of his mouth and into hers. Not one to allow him to have complete dominance between the two of them Lois eagerly massaged his tongue with her own, running her fingers through his perfected locks messing them up softly. Without breaking the kiss Kal removed her crown from her head gently placing it on the nearest surface. Both were still fully dressed. Lois knew that was about to change quickly however as Kal softly lead her back to the bed. Lois pulled away from him as she felt the bed hit her legs. Kal looked down at her lovingly. "Sit down."

Lois gulped as did as he said. Lois sat at the edge of the bed watching as Kal got on his knees in front of her. Gently Kal slipped each of her shoes off. His eyes never leaving hers, Kal tentatively reached under her skirt his fingers teasing each bit of skin that had never been touched by a man before. Lois was certain she would pass out from both his teasing touches and how her breath kept catching with every touch. Finally he reached the top of her stocking before slowly pulling it down her long leg and repeating the motion on the other leg. As he pulled the second stocking off Kal spoke up concerned, "Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified." Lois admitted. Sure everything he was doing up until then had felt amazing, but she knew there would be some pain on this natural adventure. "But I trust you."

Kal's eyes softened as he reached up pulling her head down for a tender kiss. "I promise I'll be gentle."

A wave of calm rushed through Lois as she boldly reached down for the buttons on his tunic slowly but surly Lois made her way down unbuttoning his shirt. Kal remained still not wanting to spook her. She couldn't help but smile when he shrugged his shirt off, leaving his massive chest and muscled stomach. Kal took her smile as a sign. He grabbed her hand and stood her up. "Turn around." He whispered in her ear.

Lois narrowed her eyes but turned around smiling as she felt him begin to unlace her wedding gown. While it exhilarated her it also made Lois' heart race, she already knew they were passed the point of no return but the realization startled her slightly. Carefully Kal pushed her dress down, kissing the back of her neck, leaving her in her corset and underwear. Feeling extremely vulnerable Lois turned around and captured his lips with her own, al while fumbling trying to undo his pants. Kal chuckled softly as Lois' shaking hands. "I'm sorry, it's not like I've ever undressed a man before."

"It's okay, I find it quite adorable." Kal grinned kissing her lips again as she went back to work finally loosening his pants and pushing them down off his lips. This was it, Kal, her husband was standing in front of her completely naked. She had never seen a man naked before and it shocked her that here he was, in the flesh, perfect and beautiful.

Kal's eyes glazed over to almost a black, Lois smiled at her ability to ignite such a passion in him. He turned her around once more loosening her very tight corset. Once it was loosened Lois took a deep breath without being constrained, Kal grabbed the soft skin of her hips and turned her around. Her soft supple skin meeting his hard toned muscle as they kissed once more. Her heart beat increased even more when she felt his hands slide her underwear leaving her bare before him. Lois wrapped her arm around his neck before feeling him wrap his arms under her legs lifting her up.

Gingerly Kal placed her on the bed before crawling on top of her. "My Queen."

"My love." Lois smiled up at him cupping her cheek.

"I love you." Kal said so sincerely Lois' heart ached, and at the same time a wave of calm washed over her.

"I love you too." Lois smiled up at him watching as Kal got a wicked grin on his face.

"I believe I once told you I hardly showed you all the places that would bring you pleasure." Kal winked at her before moving down her body.

"Kal!" Lois squealed at his sudden movement.

Lois knew there was no going back, she was his forever, just as he was hers. Nothing could be more perfect than this night, a uniting of love and devotion, a uniting of countries and the start of the rest of their lives.

**There it is... some big moments. What did you think? I worked really hard on this chapter and did not want to disappoint!**

**OH DONT WORRY THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! =]**

**Love? Hate? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me have it in the comments!**


	18. Chapter 18: Morning Beautiful

**Chapter 18: Morning Beautiful**

Lois' eyes fluttered open the next morning, once her senses all came to her she realized she was completely wrapped up in Kal, using his chest as a pillow. The previous night had not been a dream they were finally together. "Morning beautiful."

Lois raised her head off his chest smiling brightly at Kal. "Mmm morning." Lois cooed her head returning to the soft place on Kal's chest. Kal let out a hearty laugh.

"Are you still tired?" Kal smiled.

"Well let's just say I'm a bit worn out after our first night together." Lois traced invisible patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Speaking of that, how are you feeling?" Kal asked running his fingers through her hair.

Lois sat up, holding the warm blanket to her chest. "What do you mean?"

"Well I know sometimes with women, virgins, they can be quite sore the next day." Kal stuttered nervously causing Lois to smile.

"Are you worried about me your Majesty?" Lois teased looking down at him, he looked so innocent his eyes bright and wide, hair messy from sleep, but Lois knew he was anything but innocent, especially after the things he did to her the previous night.

"You are my Queen now, it is my duty to worry about you and make sure you are comfortable at all times." Kal grinned up at her.

"I feel fine Kal." Lois smiled down at him, her curly hair gently framing her face. "Actually I feel better than fine, even after five rounds last night."

Kal couldn't help but look up at his glowing new bride in absolute awe, she was something else. Kal sat up, inching himself closer to her before running his fingers through her hair, pulling her lips towards his eager ones. Lois quickly pulled back. "Wait a second. Before things start up again perhaps we should take the bedding off the bed and give it to your advisors? A custom by the way which I am completely appalled by."

Kal chuckled, "It is a ridiculous custom but you know how valued virginity is. And don't worry about it, I already did it."

Kal leaned in to kiss her once more before Lois pulled back, "What do you mean you did it?"

"I took the bedding off the bed and sent it out before you woke up, all without waking you. Not too bad huh?" Kal smiled. "There's also fresh fruit for us."

Lois smiled wickedly before allowing the soft blanket to fall from her grasp revealing her still naked body to him. Lois got out of the bed and gracefully walked over to the fruit tray picking up a piece of pomegranate. She turned to Kal who was watching her every mood, "You know I'm quite happy that we get to spend a day alone, in bed together. Do you think we can arrange for that to happen once a week?"

Kal grinned slowly getting out of bed stalking up to her. "I don't see why that couldn't be arranged." He reached for a piece of apple popping it in this mouth.

Lois grinned seeing the fire behind his eyes. Kal wasted no time picking Lois up pinning her against the wall causing her to squeal from delight. "There is something I want to tell you." Kal said his lips centimeters from Lois'.

"Well you picked a good position to tell me in, I'm willing to agree to anything right about now." Lois sighed feeling him press against her.

"When we start the journey back to Metropolis there are two people I'd like for you to meet." Kal locked eyes with hers. She simply smiled and nodded her head before closing the gap between them locking their lips capturing their moans, as the two of them joined once more.

The following day, once the newly married couple was pulled out of their reverie Kal was to introduce his Queen to the citizens of Krypton. This time Lois was not nervous at all but Kal was. Kal leaned against the doorframe watching as Lois was being dressed by her closest Lady: Beth.

"Calm down Kal." Lois smiled feeling the anxiety come off of him in waves. "Everything will be alright."

Kal chuckled silently at her not even having to look at him to feel his nerves. He took in the image of his wife, wearing a modest deep red velvet long sleeved dress. The neckline was tasteful and adorned with white pearls. She wore a crown of diamonds and a simple necklace. "How can you not be the slightest big nervous?"

"Because my darling," Lois, now fully dressed, stepped towards him, "This is a happy day for the people of Krypton. And you should be happy too."

"I am very happy." Kal leaned down kissing Lois' lips chastely. She looked down seeing the cloak he held in his hand.

"Do you need me to tie that for you?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need you to tie it for me, but I like when you do." Kal smiled charmingly. Lois rolled her eyes at him taking the cloak out of his hand wrapping it around his neck. Kal intimately placed his hands on Lois' sides kissing her forehead softly. Beth blushed at the open display of affection. Once Lois tied the knot on his cloak Beth offered Lois' to her. Kal left the room for a moment, Beth whispered in her Queen's ear, "If the two of you keep looking at each other like that you will have move children than you know what to do with."

Lois chuckled as her friend tied her cloak. "Hush Beth, besides I don't think looks create a child."

Beth smiled finishing the knot on Lois' winter cloak before Lois walked out of the room to find her husband. He was just entering his chamber, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lois smiled taking his offered hand.

It was a perfect day, the sun was brightly shining on them and the skies were a pale blue. Kal stepped up on the small podium in front of a crowd of people as far as the eye could see. The whole crowd was so silent one could hear Kal and Lois' foot steps walking up the wood structure. Lois stayed behind Kal until he spoke, "Citizens of Krypton! I come here this day to introduce to you my wife, and new Queen of Krypton. It seems incredible to have obtained such a perfect jewel of womanhood, who bears towards me such perfect love. Citizens of Krypton, I present to you Queen Lois."

Lois couldn't help but smile at Kal's political way of speaking. He offered his hand to Lois, ho gratefully took it stepping forward to greet the citizens of Krypton for the first time. Everyone was looking up at her expectantly, "Citizens of Krypton, it fills my heart with joy that your beautiful country and my own are finally at peace and united. I look forward to the potential great things we can all now achieve. Know that I love your King, and with that love comes a love of all of you, you are now my people as well as the citizens of Metropolis."

As she spoke Lois saw the faces of the people of Krypton soften and from the looks of it, accept her and her vows. Lois and Kal stood side by side smiling as the people of Krypton burst into applause. Lois could feel the relief wash over Kal as she grabbed a hold of his hand giving it a light squeeze. As they walked off the podium Kal's advisors as well as two of Lois' smiled at the two of them. "This union is going over much better then we ever could have expected Majesties."

"If you would've listened to me sooner this would have been done earlier." Kal rolled his eyes.

"You two will ride through the main road of Krypton in the open carriage." Kal's main advisor informed. The couple shook their heads and jumped into the carriage as soon as possible. They rode through the main road until they reached the castle allowing the people to get close to them, talk to them if they desired. It was a remarkable experience for Lois who had never really encountered the citizens of Krypton before that day.

"So are you going to tell me who I am meeting or is it a surprise?" Lois asked leaning her head against Kal's shoulder in their coach.

"It's a surprise." Kal smiled at Lois. The two had left for Metropolis alone one day before they were scheduled to. Kal wanted Lois to meet two mystery acquaintances of his, always up for an adventure Lois agreed immediately.

"And this surprise is why we left Krypton a day early?" Lois asked.

"Yes." Kal replied shortly. But that didn't stop Lois from making observations or asking questions.

"Well we are taking the same way to Metropolis as usual. So we must be meeting them along the way. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And we are staying the night?" Lois questioned.

"If they'll have us." Kal laughed wrapping his arm around Lois, absolutely loving her curiosity and inquisitive nature. "Just relax, enjoy the ride."

"Hmm, okay." Lois agreed sitting back in the plush seats of the coach.

It wasn't long before the two of them were stopping at a quaint little country house, right near the border of Metropolis, Lois recognized it as the house Kal had left the horses at when he first brought Lois back to Metropolis after being held captive in Krypton. Kal was first out of the coach offering his hand to Lois for her to grab onto. "What is this place?"

Kal smiled brightly before leading her to the door knocking on it lightly. The door opened to reveal an older red headed woman who smiled as soon as she saw Kal. "Clark!" Martha smiled wrapping her arms around the King. Lois was somewhat confused by the name the woman had called Kal by but it warmed her heart to see Kal embracing the elderly woman in such a way, it reminded her of a mother and son.

"Martha, I would like to introduce you to my wife, the Queen of Metropolis and Krypton." Kal smiled bringing Lois forward. "Lois this is Martha Kent, my wet nurse from when I was a baby. I told you about her."

Lois' eyes lit up in realization. She was the woman Kal had told her about, the woman that instilled a goodness in him. Martha bowed to the regal queen standing before her. "Your Majesty."

Lois waved off the gesture, "Please call me Lois." She smiled at the older woman.

"Martha, who was at the door?" Jonathon Kent appeared from their bedroom. He smiled when he saw Kal. "Clark!" Jonathon shook Kal's hand. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my Queen." Kal smiled to Lois. "This is Jonathan Kent."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Kent." Lois smiled before he could bow respectfully to her.

"Your Majesty."

"Lois, please." Lois smiled at him. She felt so comfortable and at home with these two in their home, and she had only been there for a few minutes.

"We are on our way to Metropolis and were wondering if we could spend the night here with you two. You did tell me not to be a stranger." Kal smiled at the older couple.

"Of course you can Clark!" Martha smiled, "It'll be nice to spend some time with you and Lois."

"Can we start off with an explanation for why you're calling him Clark?" Lois chuckled feeling a little dumb for not getting the inside joke.

Martha, Jonathon, and Kal all shared a laugh before Martha smiled, "Of course Lois, please sit down. I'm sure there are plenty of embarrassing stories we can think up involving Clark."

Throughout the course of the day and into the night Lois and Kal spent time with the Kents. Lois was filled in on all things Kal, or Clark, from when he was a baby. It was quite an interesting dynamic that filled the home, a couple that had been married for decades and the new couple that had only been married for two days. Both Lois and Kal silently hoped that they were destined to remain as in love with each other as the Kent's were.

**Chapter 18! Next update will find us back in Metropolis for a celebration there, and maybe a little jump in the future.**

**What'd you think?**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me know! 3**


	19. Chapter 19: Life

**Seriously thank you so much to all you guys who are constantly leaving your reviews! It definitely makes me smile when I see them in my inbox! Keep them coming3**

**Also there's only 4 chapters to go!**

**Chapter 19: Life**

The night at the Kent estate had been remarkable, it was refreshing to be in a place so far removed from court where neither Kal nor Lois needed to worry about politics and their countries. For a brief moment in time they were just a newly married couple spending time in the normalcy of another couple.

Lois had insisted the Kents join them at their Metropolis celebration, an idea which Kal did not voice concern against in the least. The couple was important to Kal and therefore they were important to Lois, and being that they didn't get to make it to the Kryptonian reception it was only fitting they come to this one. Mrs. Kent only voiced her concern of not having a proper gown, her nicest one being one she wore as a wet nurse. Lois waved the worry off and insisted that Lois' seamstress could make her a dress in no time. Kal even flew her back to the palace that night to meet with them, delivering Martha's measurements, before returning back to the Kent estate.

The following day Lois and Kal, with Martha and Jonathon in tow, returned to Metropolis. Lois had her guards escort Jonathon and Martha into the palace with instructions to send them to the seamstress'. Meanwhile Kal and Lois got out of their coach when they entered the main city, greeting the people of Metropolis, who for the first time were seeing Kal.

Lois smiled as the citizens of Metropolis made a path for her and her new husband, a few of the men kissing Lois' hand. Kal looked around in amazement, he had never seen a country have such love and devotion towards their ruler, they literally worshipped the ground Lois walked on. Kal only assumed that was what she got for ending a war that had been going on for decades. Lois and Kal reached the entrance of the palace when she turned to the crowd and spoke.

"Citizens of Metropolis, I may have returned a married woman but I am still humbly devoted to every one of you. Now that the war has come to an end we hope to finally bring you a wave of prosperity which none of us had ever dreamed of. My King consort," Lois wrapped her arm around Kal's, "The King of Krypton is as devoted to you now as he is to his own people. My only hope is that you accept him as graciously as you have accepted me."

The crowd smiled before clapping and cheering. Lois respectfully bowed to her people, a motion repeated by Kal, before walking through the palace gates. Kal looked down at her in awe, "You are unearthly Lois. I have never seen a country love their Queen so much."

Lois chuckled at his praise, "The people of Metropolis may indeed love their Queen, but it is my constant endeavor to earn that love."

"Majesties!" Lord White appeared before them. "You have returned earlier than expected."

"Yes well we grew impatient, we wanted to celebrate one more with the people of Metropolis." Lois smiled.

"Your seamstress' are with the woman and man you sent to them." Lord White informed her.

"Good, they are to be treated well and as if they were the King's parent's while they are here. They mean a great deal to him and therefore a great deal to me." Lois spoke. "Kal and I will be with Beth in my dressing room preparing for the festivities."

"Yes your Majesty." Lord White bowed. "Oh before I forget. The Queen of Star City arrived and desires to see you, along with your sisters."

"Well send them in." Lois spoke before turning to Kal, "Shall we?"

Kal flashed a bright smile before they walked arm in arm to the Queen's dressing room. As they made the small journey Lois and Kal both noted that the always bright and warm palace held a certain charm to it on that day. There were more decorations and the palace seemed more carefree then it had in years. Kal opened the door for Lois who walked in immediately smiling at Beth. "Good morning Beth."

"Majesties." Beth smiled bowing to them as they entered the room. Lois stepped on the small pedal stool as Beth began to unlace her traveling dress.

"Did you enjoy the celebration in Krypton Beth?" Lois asked her friend.

"Very much so your Majesty. I've never been outside of Metropolis before and experiencing a new country was quite amazing. The celebration and wedding was beautiful." Beth smiled which Lois returned.

"I want you to join the festivities today Beth. Pick any dress you want and enjoy the day, for today is a day all Metropolis citizens should enjoy." Lois announced compassionately causing Kal to smile. Lois looked over to him, "And you are the only husband I've ever heard of that watches his wife be dressed."

"Anytime I can share with you Lois is a time I am going to take." Kal smiled at her before turning when he heard feminine commotion from beside him.

"Sister!" Lana and Lucy rushed into the room hugging their sister while Chloe casually entered behind them holding her son in her arms.

"Easy now." Lois chuckled upon being attacked. "You just saw me a few days ago."

"We haven't seen you since the ceremony." Lucy specified. "And look at you, you are absolutely glowing."

"Well," Lois stood up straight turning to the mirror in front of her staring at Kal's reflection behind her. "I don't know about that."

"I do." Lana replied. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

Lois brushed off the statement before her eyes landed on her cousin. "Dear cousin! And you even brought the Prince."

"I figured on such a monumental day, even Thomas deserved to be here." Chloe remarked rocking her smiling son in her arms.

Lois quickly turned to Beth suggesting, "Today we'll wear the golden yellow belle dress Beth."

"Yes your Majesty." Beth curtseyed to Lois who turned to her cousin holding out her arms.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course." Chloe smiled giving the child to Lois' waiting arms. Thomas immediately settled down in his aunt's arms. As if Kal needed more reasons to fall in love with Lois he watched in amazement as she held the Prince of Star City in her arms.

"Hello again Thomas. You do remember me right?" Lois asked as the baby giggled kicking his feet out excitedly causing the women in the room to awe. Lois looked over the boy in his royal blue outfit, "You look dashing in your tunic Thomas. Blue suits you."

Lois continued to hold the baby, rocking him in her arms as he smiled up at her while she was dressed.

"We should be going into the ballroom, we don't want to miss you being introduced." Lana smiled interrupting the moment. Lois did not want to hand the boy back to his mother so soon but begrudgingly did as the women left the room and the finishing touches were put on Lois. She wore a beautiful golden yellow gown with subtle floral embroidery up the bodice and down the bell sleeves that hung to her knees. The dress was perfectly elegant and made for such an occasion, the material was light and airy fluttering around her like a butterflies wings.

Beth held a green dress up to the Queen asking, "What do you think of this dress your Majesty?"

"I think green suits you well." Lois winked at her friend giving her approval. Beth disappeared from the room leaving Kal and Lois alone. Kal slowly approached Lois wrapping his arms around her resting them over her corset-clad stomach.

"I think there is only one sight that will be more beautiful than seeing you hold the Prince of Star City." Kal kissed the nape of her neck tenderly.

"And what is that?" Lois asked lifting her arm up to play with his hair.

"The first time I see you hold our child." Kal smiled down at Lois with so much love and pride it practically made her weak in the knees.

"Well something tells me that sight will be happening sooner rather than later since you can't seem to keep your hands off of me." Lois winked at her husband the mood turning playful.

"Me? I seem to recall you being pretty frisky yourself these last few days." Kal defended himself.

"You loved it." Lois chuckled as Kal pulled her flush against him.

"I love you." Kal smiled kissing her lips passionately causing Lois to get lost in the moment.

"What do you say you meet me at the bridge tonight for nostalgia purposes." Lois' eyes flashed wickedly.

"I think we can arrange that." Kal smiled down at his wife before Lord White entered the room.

"Majesties, they're ready for you."

The day and night had been spent in absolute bliss, Lois had the chance to see many people she hadn't seen in quite some time, and she had the pleasure of introducing Kal to everyone as her King consort. As always Lois and Kal had spent a lot of time on the dance floor enjoying being so close to one another. Lois also danced with Oliver and Chloe throughout the night. Martha looked radiant in her new dress Lois' seamstress' had created so quickly, Jonathon obviously approved of it, he couldn't take his eyes off her all night.

Once the party had somewhat died down Lois and Kal retired to their bedroom before changing out of their proper clothes and into their nightgowns. Once the change was made Kal immediately flew them from the window in Lois' bedchamber to the bridge where they had met on occasion for private moments before they were married. Now lucky to them they only were coming there for pleasure.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lois giggled as Kal kissed the pulse point of her neck sucking on it lightly, causing her to moan.

"You're the one who suggested it." Kal grinned wickedly before capturing her lips in a sensual kiss.

"I was obviously not thinking when I did." Lois chuckled. "It's so cold out here!"

"I can think of plenty of ways to keep your Majesty warm." Kal smiled down at her as he went to untie her nightgown slipping it down her body slowly. Lois repeated the notion pushing the nightdress off of him. Lois smiled immediately kissing her way down his chest stopping at his stomach, during their first night together Lois had found many spots that brought him pleasure that she was unaware of before. One in particular was his muscled stomach, Lois placed gentle kisses here and there, rubbing it softly before returning up to kiss his lips tugging on his bottom lip. "You're being very naughty my dear."

Lois simply giggled as he hoisted her up against the cold rock bridge and made love to her for the first time that night.

**Three Months Later**

Lois sat upon her throne in Krypton alone, Kal was out with his Dukes and Lords hunting. She looked out the window seeing the country, which was blanketed in white snow. The first snowfall had come late this year but it was much accepted by Lois who always loved the winters, and in Krypton they seemed even more beautiful.

"Majesty." A servant came up to her holding a silver platter. "The apples you requested."

"Thank you." Lois smiled at him before he was dismissed. Lois got up from her throne and uncovered the tray of fresh apples. She eagerly bit into one when one of Kal's advisors who she had grown to know approached her.

"Is her Majesty feeling okay?" he asked causing her head to abruptly turn towards him.

"Yes, just distracted. And I've been wanting an apple since I woke up." Lois chuckled brushing his concern off. Lois walked toward the window looking out upon the country. Things had been better than she ever imagined, she and Kal were beyond happy together, their countries were flourishing both financially and politically. There wasn't much to worry about anymore, Lois had almost wished something would go wrong so she could be making use of her duties, but then she stopped to think that if things were going as good as they were she should not wish ill against it. Lois hand fell to her flat stomach as she watched her husband and a group of men riding out of the woods. Lois turned to Kal's advisor in the room, "Would you please tell the King to meet me outside in the gardens?"

"Of course Majesty." The elderly advisor bowed to her as Lois grabbed another apple before leaving the room to grab her winter cloak and hat. Lois tied the tan fur lined cloak around her neck allowing it to fall over her dark chocolate brown dress and placed the matching fur hat on her head before slipping her arms through the long sleeves. She took a deep breath before entering the cold snowy tundra outside. Lois stopped outside the labyrinth waiting to hear his footsteps behind her.

About ten minutes later she finally did. "Sweetheart!" Kal rushed towards her in a dark brown fur cloak and black and gold outfit. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Of course." Lois smiled up at him. "I just wanted to go for a walk with you."

Kal smiled down at her kissing her lips tenderly, grasping her glove covered hand in his.

"How was your hunt?" Lois started off small.

"It went well, we caught plenty of food for the winter. The Duke of Suffolk were thrown from his horse but unharmed, other than that it was a bountiful day." Kal answered his wife before reminiscing. "Do you remember the first time we walked through this labyrinth together?"

"I do." Lois smiled. "I was prisoner here and we were hiding out feelings."

"We shared our first kiss in here." Kal smiled at her.

"We did." Lois nodded her head as they exited the labyrinth and entered a wide space in the gardens. "Kal, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Kal suddenly sound panicked, "I thought you said everything was okay?"

Lois chuckled softly, "Everything is okay Kal, better than okay really."

"Okay, then what do you need to tell me?" Kal asked watching as Lois stopped and turned to him smiling happily.

"I am with child." Lois said softly her eyes never leaving his.

"You, you are?" Kal asked completely astonished with the news. Lois nodded her head happily as she watched him drop to his knees kissing her hand in a worshipping manner before placing kisses all over her corset covered stomach. He pulled back before saying "You'll need to start wearing much looser gowns."

Lois smiled softly turning her head to the side. He was already becoming over protective of her well being while carrying his, their child. "I know."

"You shouldn't even be out in this weather Lois, what if you catch a cold?" Kal stood up quickly causing her to laugh even more.

"Calm down Kal, I am stronger than I look, and I wanted to tell you in a place that meant something to us. I am strong, as are you, our baby will be just fine." Lois calmingly caressed his cheek. "Are you happy?"

"I don't think you could do or say anything that would make me more over joyed." Kal smiled down at her. Lois stood on the tips of her toes kissing his lips softly before turning serious.

"There is something else." Lois said now turning worried. "Do you plan on taking a mistress?"

Lois didn't want to ask it but it was considered normal for a man to take a mistress while his wife was with child. She figured if he was going to she would want him to be up front with her so she could deal with her feelings towards the notion.

"Why would I do that?" Kal asked confused.

"Well as far as I know it is custom for a man to lay with another woman while his wife is big with child." Lois said sadly. "I just want you to tell me if you plan on it so I can come to terms with-"

Lois was cut off by his lips on hers, halting her from speaking anymore. "It's an old wives tale."

"What is?" Lois asked.

"Couples can be intimate while the wife is carrying a child, it's been proven here on Krypton for centuries. And even if it wasn't I would never want to lay with anyone woman again, you are it for me, you are the one, my soulmate." Kal spoke lovingly.

Lois bit her lip holding back her tears before stepping closer to Kal wrapping her arms around him placing her head on his chest. He returned the gesture comfortingly placing his head atop hers, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I love you."

"I love you too Lois, more than anything in the entire world." Kal said sincerely.

Lois could not believe it, she and Kal had created another life, a life that was growing inside of Lois. A life that she and he were responsible to protect and shield from the harshness of the world. A life that would one day be ruler of both great kingdoms.

**There it is! Chapter 19! Did you like the ending and the little surprise?**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Let me have it in the comments!**


	20. Chapter 20: Newborn

**Chapter 20: Newborn**

**Three Months Later**

Lois and Kal were both seated in their rightful thrones in Metropolis while Lord White was ranting about something or other, Lois was picking up on every fifth word due to the way Kal was looking at her, and while she wasn't looking directly at him she could feel his intense gaze on her.

"Lord White, I will not punish the people of Metropolis for their beliefs, only for their deeds and that is the end of the matter. You grow too hot headed and impatient, you have no need to worry old friend. You are simply over analyzing the situation." Lois halted him. "Things have never been better, there is no reason to begin rousing up conspiracies."

"Perhaps I am over thinking the situation." Lord White shook his head. "Forgive me Madame I have not been sleeping well. My wife has fallen very ill."

"Ill? Is she okay?" Lois questioned sitting straight in her chair.

"It does not look good Majesty, the doctors have bled her and exhausted all available options. I'm afraid she will not make it." Lord White said sadly causing Lois' heart to break for him.

"Go home to your wife Lord White. I do not want to see you back at Court until she is better." Lois nodded her head.

"Majesty I couldn't possibly…"

"You have aided me and my father for as long as I remember. I now realize more than ever that family sometimes is even more important than ruling, or helping rule a country." Lois reached for Kal's hand resting her other hand over the bump of her stomach. "Go and be with your wife, be the outcome her health returning or her untimely death I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were here with me instead of with her."

"Thank you Majesty." Lord White bowed to the King and Queen before turning to leave the room.

"Speaking of family." Kal spoke up, "How are you and the little one feeling?"

"We are feeling fine. Sometimes I feel these little flutters in my stomach and I know they're telling me they're okay too." Lois smiled at him.

"Shall we retire to bed?" Kal asked standing up offering his hand to his wife.

"Is it that time already?" Lois looked out the window seeing that it had indeed grown dark. Lois and Kal had been so busy speaking with the Metropolis advisors and revising contracts and treaties Lois had completely lost track of the time.

"Lois." Kal spoke not pleased at all. He had continually asked Lois to take things a little easier now that she was carrying their child; she had shrugged off each of his pleas. Lois knew his intentions were honorable and valid being that he had abilities that they knew no one else to have, besides Doctor Wallis but he had no children of his own, and Kal was worried for Lois' well being. He didn't want her carrying his child to in any way harm her, but Lois knew her body and everything was fine. "Perhaps the further you get into this pregnancy the more careful you should be. We don't know If there will be any abnormalities with this pregnancy."

"Kal, darling, I swear to you the moment I start to feel something different or unsettling I will rethink my actions." Lois chuckled before teasing him "And you do not seem to be complaining about exerting myself when we are alone at night."

Kal couldn't help the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks, how did this woman cause him to blush? Lois took his silence and blush as an unspoken victory. She stood up and reached her his hand. Her loose light purple silk gown falling at her feet, the silk seemed to hug every curve of Lois' body and displayed her baby bump for all to see. "Now yes, lets retire to bed."

**Two Months Later**

Kal wasn't sure what it was exactly, maybe it was the very primitive part of his mind that loved knowing that Lois' body was changing because of him and their union. And everything was changing about her, her curves were growing: her hips had curved and widened beautifully causing her already hourglass shape to be even more pronounced, and her breasts had increased significantly. Or if it was the fact that she simply was getting more beautiful with each passing day, but as of late he had desired his wife so passionately that sometimes he made excuses to get her alone and have his way with her.

On this night Kal found himself laying awake gazing at his wife who was currently laying on her side being bathed in a bright moonlight glow. Since her belly had started to grow more and more Lois had chosen to sleep nude, it may not have been exactly proper but she found herself struggling to get comfortable and often times her nightgown would become tangled around her, almost strangling her stomach. Lois and certainly Kal didn't mind.

Absentmindedly Kal inched closer to Lois wrapping his arm around her waist resting his hand on her large stomach rubbing soothing circles with his massive hands, his smooth chest making contact with her bare back. Lois snuggled back to him, "Mmm you woke me up." She moaned sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be close to you." Kal spoke softly pushing her hair out of the way kissing her neck causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"I think you may want more than that." Lois giggled as his kisses descended down her back until he reached the small of her back where he quickly made use of his hands and gently began rubbing the tension out of her back that she had been complaining about as of late. "Mmm that feels amazing."

"Good, you were saying it was uncomfortable earlier." Kal whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Have I ever told you that you are the perfect husband?" Lois asked sighing at the feeling of the pain leaving her body thanks to his talented fingers.

"Once or twice, but I don't think nearly enough as of late." Kal grinned.

"Well you are." Lois giggled before pushing his hands off of her gently rolling him onto his back while she straddled his hips grinning wickedly. "I mean it doesn't hurt that since I've been pregnant you've practically worshipped the ground I walk on."

Kal looked up at his wife appreciating the view as the moonlight delicately traced her silhouette, "How could I not?"

"Good answer." Lois smiled down at him.

**Two Months Later**

Lois had somehow convinced Kal to spend the day in Star City with the King, he had been driving her absolutely crazy, Lois enjoyed being pampered but Kal was suffocating her. He never left her side, always asking if she was okay or comfortable and at first it was adorable. But as of late she had been so irritable, Lois didn't feel good about herself, she felt like a horse she waddled when she walked, and it was anything but attractive. Kal always offered to carry her, or fly her anywhere she wanted to go and after a while that too got to be annoying. Lois was independent, maybe a little too independent for her own good, and needed space every once in a while. Even though she loved Kal to the core of her soul sometimes she just needed to be alone. Doctor Wallis had also told her that her condition, she hated when he called it that it wasn't like she had a disease, would make her much more emotional. That much was true, Lois found herself over reacting and getting upset by the slightest things.

Lois walked into the bath room and smiled when she saw Beth, today was going to be a relaxing day for Lois, her pregnancy had increasingly grown less comfortable and she craved a soothing bath. The baby had been moving a lot more than Lois had ever felt before. "Good morning your Majesty."

"Good morning Beth." Lois smiled at her friend.

"How are you feeling today Majesty?" Beth asked as Lois walked into the room.

"Enormous." Lois chuckled walking towards the drawn warm bath. Unfortunately an unfamiliar feeling overcame her, and suddenly the floor where she was standing and her feet were drenched in liquid. Lois panicked before looking to Beth, "What the hell just happened?"

Beth covered her mouth and gasped. "You're having your baby!"

Lois was sure she went white as snow, "What?"

Moments later Lois found herself laid down in a bed with her ladies and doctors surrounding her. A rush of pain hit her, she let out a small yelp before laughing, "Of course the day I tell Kal to leave. Ow! That hurts!"

"No one said having a baby would be easy Majesty." A midwife said to Lois placing a sheet over Lois' propped up legs.

"How long is this going to last?" Lois asked worriedly looking between all the faces in the room.

"It all depends." Lois' doctor said not affected in the slightest.

"Your Majesty, we just got word." Lord White and Doctor Wallis entered the room.

"Ow! Get out!" Lois cried as the men entered the room. The only two men she wanted in the room for this "blessed" event was her husband and her doctor, and that was not Wallis for this particular issue. Lois began to pant as more pain crashed down on her. She cried out, "You need to get Kal!"

It was not exactly customary for the King to witness the birth of their child but since when was anything Kal and Lois did custom? But Lois was sure of one thing, she needed Kal to be there for this, she couldn't do it without him. The two men left the room and Lois suddenly felt the urge to push, she tried to fight through the pain when the door opened once more. "Lois!"

"Kal!" Lois panted smiling upon seeing him. "How did you…"

"I heard your heartbeat increase." Kal whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "I'm here now."

"Your Majesty will you be staying during the birth?" Lois' doctor asked Kal.

"Of course." Kal said as Lois let out another cry grasping for his hand, which he willingly gave her to squeeze.

"Very well," The doctor said handing Kal a bowl of cold water with a rag, "Rub her forehead with the cold rag occasionally. It may calm her. Now Lois you need to push, you far enough that you can."

More pain, that was all Lois felt, it was as if she was being split in two. "I can't." Lois said panting and out of breath desperately looking up at Kal. "I can't do this Kal."

"Shh, I'm right here." Kal dabbed the rag on her forehead seeing her sigh. Lois took a breath and pushed.

An hour and a half later the sound of crying entered the room. Lois collapsed in a heap on the bed absolutely exhausted, still desperately holding onto Kal's hand. As soon as she heard the baby cry a wave of relief washed over her, her baby was okay. "Well?" She asked looking up at Kal who was being handed the baby wrapped in a white cloth.

Kal leaned down next to the bed smiling brightly. "We have a healthy beautiful baby boy."

Lois' eyes welled up with tears as soon as she laid eyes on her and Kal's son. Kal gently placed him in his mothers arms. Lois looked down at the crying baby rocking him slowly back and forth. Kal took a seat on the bed next to Lois running his thumb along the baby's bald head, he was beaming. Soon the baby stopped crying and was nuzzling into his mothers warmth. "We will never let anything harm you our dear boy. What shall we name him?"

Lois looked up at Kal with questioning eyes. Kal smiled down at her it was the perfect moment. Kal thought for a second before speaking, "Jonathon."

"Jonathon." Lois looked up at Kal smiling before looking down at the sleeping baby, "I like that."

"We'll take him and clean him up Majesties." Beth smiled as Lois placed Jonathon in her arms. She leaned into Kal resting her head on his chest sighing.

"I know you sent me away today because you were sick of me asking this but how are you feeling?" Kal chuckled as he rubbed up and down her arm.

"I'm tired but have never felt more content." Lois sighed. "I'm sorry I sent you away. The emotions were just running way too high for me to be comfortable with."

"It's okay." Kal smiled kissing her forehead. "I was just so worried."

"I love you Kal." Lois smiled kissing his lips watching as her ladies cleaned her baby. "I can't believe we created that beautiful little boy. He's half of each of us."

"That he is." Kal gazed at his son before smiling down at Lois, "And I have a feeling there will be more where he came from."

"Oh you think so huh?" Lois chuckled up at her cocky husband.

"Mmmhmm." Kal sounded kissing her lips.

"You know we can't do _that_ for a while, at least according to the doctor." Lois halted him laughing as Kal pouted. "But I have an idea. I was about to take a bath before that little boy over there rudely interrupted me."

Kal picked up on what she was suggesting and spoke up. "Bring Jonathon to the bath in his small bed." The ladies curtseyed to him before picking the boy up and laying him in the tiny bed made just for him. They carried the bed to the bath while Kal picked Lois up from bed, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

"I like the way you think your Majesty." Lois winked at him as he walked her to the bath room.

Once inside the bathroom Kal, still holding onto Lois dismissed her ladies, "That will be all ladies, thank you."

Kal looked at the cold bath before gazing at it heating it up with his vision, he then gently placed Lois in the bath causing her to sigh before bringing Jonathon over next to them. Kal undressed and got into the tub behind his wife holding her from behind as the two of them gazed at their newborn son, the future King of Krypton and Metropolis.

**Chapter 20! Some hops in time, and I do not know much about pregnancy so I hope I am not totally inaccurate with what I wrote haha! What did you all think? I think this will be the final chapter (obviously an epilogue to come). **

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Suggestions? Leave it all in the comments!**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue Part 1 of 3

**Epilogue (Part 1)**

**Two years later**

"Ow! I can't believe I let you do this to me again!" Lois cried as she began to push. It had been two years since the birth of their beautiful baby boy Jonathon. Their son was the light of both their lives, and when they got news that they were expecting another child they were absolutely grateful. Lois hadn't gotten pregnant again until eight months ago, it wasn't for lack of trying on their part, it just wasn't in the cards.

"It's not like I can help it." Kal chuckled stroking his wife's forehead soothingly. This labor had not been like when she gave birth to Jonathon, this time she had been in bed for hours, this child did not want to come out. "You can do it sweetheart."

She felt as if she had heard that countless times throughout the day and night, yet it did nothing to help her. The more she pushed the more tired she grew. Lois clenched her teeth together and pushed one last time before she sighed feeling the child finally leave her. Lois fell back on the bed panting, she was completely exhausted. She clutched onto Kal's hand as she closed her eyes. She smiled feeling Kal kiss her damp forehead. "We have a beautiful baby girl."

Lois let out a joyous cry as she heard the baby begin to cry out. Lois looked up at Kal who was cradling their newborn child bundled up in a blanket. Kal gently placed their daughter in Lois' arms. "My daughter would put up a fight wouldn't she?" Lois chuckled smiling down at her and Kal's beautiful, perfect daughter. Lois sighed contentedly as her eyes began to droop. Kal sensed her fatigue and gently took the baby from her arms and watched as Lois almost immediately fell asleep.

Lois laid in bed wrapped in a pink silk and gold plush night robe cradling her daughter in her arms. "Some people say daughters are unnecessary, but look at me, I turned out to be pretty important. And you will be my little girl, I will not allow anyone to say that about you."

The little girl looked up into her mothers eyes with a fiery spark. Lois let out a small giggle. "And because you are my daughter I have a feeling you are going to be a handful."

"Of course she will be." Kal entered the room his son Jonathon sitting on his shoulders. "We will have to keep close eye on her."

"You're really going to say that I'm the reason we'll need to keep an eye on our children when _you're_ their father?" Lois teased looking at her son and husband.

"Mama." Jonathon smiled as Kal lifted the young boy off his shoulders. The little dark haired boy reached for his mother as Kal sat on the bed next to Lois, Jonathon sitting on her lap.

"Hello my boy." Lois smiled kissing his forehead. "There is someone you need to meet."

"This is your sister, Ella." Kal smiled down at the dark headed boy who had his mothers hazel eyes, and nose. The young Prince looked at the baby in his mothers arms curiously.

"Ella." The little boy spoke tentatively.

Kal looked at the scene before him, if someone had told him years ago that he would be happily married, with two beautiful healthy children and vastly changed in his thoughts and ways of ruling he would have laughed in their face. He could not picture his life any more perfect then it was at that moment. He and his wife, sitting in bed with the small family that they had created, Kal was so in love with his children, and his wife. He knew they would soon have to send Jonathon to his own estate with his tutors and teachers, but he enjoyed every moment of their son being in the palace with them. Lois and Kal spent much more time with their children than most parents did, most of the time it was only necessary to give birth to the child and then place them in the capable hands of tutors and advisors only to see them when they were grown. Neither Lois or Kal wanted that at all.

Kal watched as Ella reached for Jonathon's small finger and wrapped her hand around the chubby finger of her brother. "She likes you." Lois smiled at her son. "Jonathon it is your responsibility to always look out for your sister. She is your sister and that's what brothers do."

"I will Mama." Jonathon promised his mother before yawning and snuggling into the space between his father and mother.

"Well someone is comfortable." Lois chuckled looking up at Kal with sparkling eyes. "I love you Kal, my King."

"And I love you Lois, my Queen." Kal smiled descending his lips on Lois'. Before anything could get out of hand Ella giggled in her mothers arms, at her parents affection.

"Well there goes the moment." Lois laughed looking down at her happy baby.

"No, this moment could not be more perfect." Kal reassured settling into the bed draping his arm over his son, wife and daughter. Lois gave Kal's hand a slight squeeze before sighing contentedly.

**Five Years Later**

Two months ago Lois had given birth to another healthy baby boy. Ella's abilities had recently started to show, a bit later than her brothers but that was okay. Jonathon was now seven years old and shocking even his teachers with how smart he truly was. Lois sat with Kal in the palace in Krypton eating dinner, she couldn't help but stare at him appreciatively, he was gorgeous. His high cheekbones, statuesque jaw line and steel blue eyes that were cold when she first met him had turned warm and calming. His black hair was loosely styled off his face and he was dressed in a dark grey outfit.

"I have a surprise for you tonight darling." Lois suggested wickedly.

Kal swallowed his soup and raised a brow to his wife. "Do you?"

"Mmmhmm." Lois sounded taking a drink of her wine before she quickly changed the subject. "Jonathon will be here tomorrow, I miss him."

"As do I." Kal replied his thoughts still on his wife's tease about a surprise.

"His tutors tell me he is smarter than any boy they've ever seen." Lois said so full of pride.

"How could he not be? Look at his parents." Kal winked.

"Has anyone ever told you being humble is not exactly your strong suit?" Lois smiled up at her husband.

"You don't seem to mind." Kal chuckled watching Lois' every move.

"Kal I want to say something, and it's serious so listen up." Lois spoke up. "I just, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Before we ever met I heard all the stories about the feared King of Krypton. I heard of your harsh punishments and cut throat ways. And since I've met you things have really changed for you. You are still a bold and fierce ruler but you are much less brash than before. Your people now see you as a respectable leader, not only a leader they must obey and fear. Krypton is at peace for the first time in centuries, and it's because of you! You have done so much with your life."

"Well I don't know about that Lois, my brother did pass away yesterday from an illness he no doubt caught from living in the dank and unforgiving prisoners quarters that I sentenced him to rot in." Kal said with a hint of sorrow.

"Kal that was not your fault. Your brother tried to raise an army against you." Lois assured him. "He is lucky he was not sentenced to the gallows. And besides you allowed your sister her freedom, even though she was stripped of her titles and living in the country alone."

Kal shook his head, placed his napkin on the table and stood up facing the window, his back to Lois. "Sometimes I do not know what you see in me."

Lois frowned, sometimes Kal became too introspective for his own good, and often grew somber. She got up from her seat and walked over towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I see a man who could have killed me in an instant but showed me more kindness then I had ever experienced in my life. A man who would have fought the depths of hell to be with me, who reassured me of our love when I was unsure. A man who married me and treated me as an equal and made me his Queen even though I was hesitant to call you King. A man who has given me three beautiful children that will someday follow in both our footsteps." Lois smiled kissing his shoulder gently. "To me you are perfect."

Kal sighed and turned around to face Lois. "I apologize Lois, you know sometimes my mind runs away from me from time to time."

"And that is why I am here." Lois smiled up at him, "To bring you back."

Kal smiled down at Lois, "And you always do Lois."

"What do you say we retire and I show you your surprise? I think it will cheer your up quite a bit." Lois smiled reaching for his hand.

"If you insist." Kal smirked as Lois led him to their bedchamber.

Lois made sure Kal stayed put on the bed and did not use his abilities in any way. She and Beth stood giggling in Lois' dressing chamber, "Just as your Majesty requested."

"The seamstress' did a marvelous job with this. And with such short notice." Lois smiled as Bath smoothed out the garment. "I want to surprise Kal."

"Oh I do think your Majesty will surprise him." Bath smiled up at the Queen.

"When is your wedding Beth?" Lois asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"In three weeks time." Beth smiled happily.

"Three weeks time and one my dearest friends will no longer be with me daily." Lois said sadly. "But I am happy for you Beth."

"Thank you Majesty." Beth curtseyed. "But I am only a call away Madame, you are still my friend as well."

Lois smiled at Beth before taking a deep breath. "You are dismissed for the night Beth, I will be spending it with my husband."

"Yes Majesty." Beth smiled before exiting the room with a smile on her face.

Lois gazed at her reflection one last time before turning towards the door. "Close your eyes." She called through the wood.

"Lois!" Kal whined causing Lois to chuckle.

"Just do it, I promise it will be worth it. And no peaking, in any way!" Lois warned him.

"Okay, okay." Kal conceded closing his eyes, he could hear the door open and close as Lois entered the room. Her footsteps soft and cautiously walked towards him. Kal felt his heart rate quicken in his chest, as soon as he heard her enter the room all the burdens of his past were lifted from him. She was the reason for all the changes in his life, hell she was his life.

"Okay." Lois called in a sultry voice. "Open those beautiful blue eyes."

Kal's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light in the room before focusing on the sight before him, and his jaw dropped. Lois stood before him in a royal red silk dress, but it wasn't just any dress. The sleeves were barely there, the same fabric as the dress, but that wasn't the only thing that was barely there. There were two slits in Lois' gown, one dramatic one up the front of her dress stopping at the mid-thigh, allowing Kal to see the gold fabric underneath the dress and admire her long toned legs. The second slit being in the front of the dress, it dipped down to the middle of her stomach her swollen perky breasts straining against the corset and the slit in the dress. The dress was completely inappropriate and could never be worn out in public, it was only for his eyes, and that made Kal smile in appreciation.

"Well? What do you think?" Lois teased spinning around for him.

"I think that your gown is completely inappropriate Majesty." Kal said in a low voice as he stalked closer towards her.

"Is it?" Lois questioned playing along with him. "I don't see any problem with my garment my Lord. You see I've recently given birth and have lost the excess weight. I just wanted to flaunt myself to my husband."

Kal reached Lois pressing his body flush against hers. Lois' breathing grew heavy from his close proximity and the lustful look in his, now dark, eyes. Kal placed a finger in the hollow of Lois' throat and torturously lowered it all the way down to the end of the slit in her dress. "I think your husband is very appreciative."

"Really? So you believe he still has a passion for me?" Lois lowered her voice and raised her lips inches from his.

Kal literally growled before capturing Lois' lips in a fierce kiss. Lois snaked her tongue out of her mouth to enter his own soft mouth letting out a whimper as she felt Kal's leg rest itself between her spread legs. Kal pulled away from her lips with a pop leaving both of them panting before replying, "Does _that_ answer your question?"

Lois pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as a smile broke through on her face, the adrenaline was coursing through her body and she felt like she did after they first got married. The innocent yet lustful look on Lois' face gave Kal that extra push he needed, he wrapped her body up in his arms and slowly walked them both to their bed. Kal gently laid her down before wrapping his hands around the slit in the bodice in her dress before ripping the dress in two. Lois gasped and slightly jumped at his raw display of power, very very rarely had Kal ever showed his true strength to her, and the masculine display alone excited her immensely. Lois quickly pulled on Kal's loose garment until he slipped it off his shoulders and began work on his pants.

"You've gotten better at undressing a man." Kal teased her.

"I would hope so." Lois chuckled slipping his trousers off his hips. "Now shut up and kiss me your Majesty."

Kal grinned descending his lips down upon Lois' once more. No matter how long they were together they still could not get enough of each other, Kal was still as enchanted by her as he was when they first met. He was extremely lucky to have such a desirable and adventurous wife, it certainly kept things from ever getting boring. As Kal thoroughly, passionately kissed Lois his hand trailed down her body before grabbing her smooth leg and hooking it up over his shoulder. Lois smiled pulling away from Kal she gazed wickedly up at Kal before sighing as they were joined intimately once more.

**The first part of the epilogue! What do you think?**

**Love? Hate? Criticism? Questions? Let me know3**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue Part 2 of 3

**Just for reference here are the ages at this point:**

**Jonathon (11)**

**Ella (7)**

**Samuel (2)**

**Lois (31)**

**Kal (33)**

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Two Years Later**

As of late the world seemed a bit darker, last week something had happened that never had before and it had shaken everyone, particularly Lois to the core. She had locked herself in her chamber in Metropolis, the only person that saw her was Kal, even when her sisters and Chloe came to try and speak with her Lois would not see them. Even Kal was at a loss, even though she allowed him to see her Lois didn't talk to him much at all in the past seven days.

Kal went to his youngest son, Samuel, in his chamber. "Samuel are you awake?"

"Yes Papa." The little curly haired boy turned to face his father. "Is something wrong?"

Kal smiled somberly at the young dark haired boy. "No, nothing wrong I just, I didn't get a chance to see you today."

"It's okay papa. You're busy." Samuel shrugged as his father sat on his bed with him.

"No it's not okay. I should always have time for you." Kal ruffled the boys hair playfully.

"Papa?" Samuel asked, his bright blue eyes looking up curiously at his father.

"Yes Samuel?"

"Why is momma sad?" The question broke Kal's heart, even their child had felt the pain and loneliness Lois' heartbreak had created this past week.

"Momma is sad because something very precious was taken from her." Kal sugarcoated the answer for the young boy. "But don't you worry, Papa will help make momma feel better."

"Can I help?" Samuel smiled excitedly causing Kal to chuckle.

"You can help tomorrow Samuel, now you must return to sleep. I just wanted to visit you before you feel into dream land." Kal answered the boy who immediately got out of bed and wrapped his tiny arms around his father.

"Okay Papa. I love you and Momma." Samuel said softly into his fathers tunic resulting in a smile from the older man. "Tell her I hope she gets better?"

"I will Samuel." Kal kissed his innocent son's head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Samuel said before getting back under his blankets. Kal smiled softly before closing the door and making his way to his own bedchamber. As soon as Kal turned the hallway to their chamber his heart broke. He heard the sobbing from the end of the hallway and he knew it was his wife's sorrow that caused it. Kal opened the door, the sound immediately causing Lois to jerk to see who the intruder was. She settled slightly when she saw it was only Kal.

Kal frowned seeing that she was still in the same dress she wore yesterday, a dark black gown with gold trimmings, it was to be a gown only when in mourning, and that's exactly what Lois was at the moment. "Sweetheart perhaps you should change." Kal spoke soothingly. He knew he was walking on glass with every word he spoke.

Lois wiped the tears from her red cheeks trying to catch her breath. "No I, I can't. If I change it becomes more real."

Kal sighed and approached her easily, with one sentence she had revealed more to him than any other time the past week. "But it is real Lois. And there was nothing either of us could do about it. What happened was not your fault."

"How could it not be Kal?" Lois cried looking down into his eyes as he kneeled before her. "I'm the one that lost our baby! It's all my fault."

Sobs wracked Lois' body once more as Kal gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently as if she was a child. Kal stroked her hair soothingly. "Shh, it is not your fault. The powers that be decided our baby was not ready to come into the world yet. We still have three healthy children and each other."

"How could you love me? I feel like I have completely failed you." Lois asked gripping onto Kal's shirt as if it was her absolute salvation.

"I will always love you Lois, nothing could change that. You are my perfect match in every way. As long as I am with you I do not need anything else, you could have provided me with no children and I would still be as head over heels for you as I am now." Kal hooked his index finger under Lois' chin making her eyes meet his. "Do you understand Lois? I love you, this does not change anything. I don't want you to let this guilt you feel consume you, there is no need for it darling."

Lois looked up with sparkling eyes at her husband and let out a cry of happiness at his words. "What would I do without you?"

"You would wear the same dress for the next twenty years that's what." Kal teased rubbing his thumb in circles on her cheek.

"Stop it." Lois hit him softly in the arm before getting up to change into her night gown.

"I stopped in to see Samuel today, before I came here, after my meetings." Kal said as he unlaced the back of Lois' tight gown.

"You did?" Lois asked wondering where this conversation was headed.

"He asked why you were so sad." Kal spoke softly as he slipped the dress down Lois' body before holding a sheer nightgown up for her to slip into. Lois heart broke at the revelation even her youngest son felt Lois' emotions. Lois let out a soft sob before covering her mouth.

"I've been neglecting him." Lois said ashamed.

"Lois you've been dealing with an issue that really scared you, and that doesn't happen often. Your reaction is natural." Kal reassured her. "I told him I would try and help momma feel better. He told me to tell you he hopes you get better soon, and that he wants to help you feel better. Shall we spend the day together tomorrow?"

Lois smiled at the offer not even thinking twice about it, "I think that would be perfect." Lois paused momentarily before speaking again. "Our life has always been so perfect, I guess it really shook me to loose a child, something I've never had a problem with before."

"Lois nothing is perfect, there will always be hardships and we will always be there to help each other through them." Kal reassured her.

Lois turned to face Kal who offered her his hand before slipping into bed next to her. Protectively he wrapped his arms around her small frame and the two practically became one with how intertwined they were.

Kal kissed her lips gently before saying, "I love you Lois, for always and forever."

Lois reached up cupping his cheek, "For always and forever I love you too Kal."

"Momma!" Lois and Kal heard from behind them, Lois quickly turned and rushed towards her lady who was bringing her son towards her. Their son, who was a mirror image of Kal minus the curly locks he got from Lois was reaching for her.

"Thank you Abigail." Lois dismissed the young woman. "Oh my darling boy, my own heart."

"Are you feeling better Momma? Poppa said he would try and make you feel better." Samuel spoke curiously. Lois smiled at the thoughtfulness of her two year old son.

"Poppa did make me feel better, and I think now I just need to be with you and I will be cured." Lois smiled hugging her son tightly, locking eyes with Kal who was smiling at the scene. "We have a surprise for you."

"You do?" The young boys eyes lit up.

"Yes but it's a secret, you can not tell anyone." Kal indulged his son who eagerly nodded. "Okay, close your eyes."

The little boy did and Kal wrapped his wife and son up in his arms and took to the sky. He quickly touched down at a secluded meadow away from everything where the sun brightly shone in on them giving the beautiful purple, blue and red flowers life. "Okay open up." Kal smiled.

"Wow! Where are we?" Samuel asked looking around.

"We are in a special place where no one can find us. It's just us and you today little man." Lois smiled at her son as she placed him down in the flourishing meadow. Lois smoothed out her deep purple gown with black velvet embroidery.

The rest of the day into the night was spent playing in the meadow as a family, Kal had set up a swing contraption that Samuel absolutely loved. Kal even showed his son his powers for the first time, Samuel was absolutely elated soaring through the clouds with his father. When Kal revealed that someday Samuel would even be able to fly the child looked at him in disbelief. He could not believe the gift of flight was in his future. When father and son landed next to Lois in the field they spend the rest of the day eating a picnic and gazing up at the clouds, Samuel was cuddled close to his mother, he was just happy that she was feeling better, that was all he wanted to happen on that day.

_**11 Years Later**_

**Jonathon (22)**

**Ella (18)**

**Samuel (14)**

**Lois (42)**

**Kal (45)**

It was Christmas time and everyone was gathered at the new palace that Lois and Kal had built on the border of Krypton and Metropolis. It was much easier for both of them, ruling both countries from one palace. The old palace of Metropolis and Krypton would be for their children, the new palace would be for the two of them, and the first in line to the throne. The palace was absolutely buzzing, and a large feast had been prepared.

"I can not wait to see the children. I feel like it's been ages since I have seen Jonathon." Lois smiled as she placed her festive holiday headdress decorated with fruits and holly. It went beautifully with her light purple and red gown. Her hair was long and fell down to her mid back.

"Well he has been busy." Kal smiled at this wife as he buttoned the last button on his tunic.

"Too busy for his mother! I should knock some sense into him. You've even seen him!" Lois over reacted playfully.

"Come on my darling they are expecting us." Kal smiled offering his hand to Lois. She couldn't help but smile at his courting gesture. Even after all these years he still took her breath away, he had aged beautifully, his wrinkles somehow adding more character to his face making him even more handsome. Kal's body was still very much in the same shape it was when she first met him, it was remarkable to Lois. Lois luckily had aged just as gracefully as Kal had, the only lines on Lois' face had been those of smile lines, her body had widened a bit due to carrying three children but she was still fit and thin.

Lois nodded and took Kal's hand as he led her into the main ball room, when they entered the room was filled with guests who was merrily drinking and eating. Kal and Lois walked towards their thrones, that held three chairs alongside the two large plush thrones, each were occupied by their children whose faces lit up upon seeing their parents.

"Mother! Father!" Samuel stood up quickly rushing towards his parents hugging them tightly.

"Someone's missed us." Lois smiled up at her thirteen year old son, who was already towering over Lois' already tall frame.

"You know I always miss you mother, you keep me on my toes." Samuel smiled down at his mother before shaking his fathers hand.

"How have your studies been Samuel?" Kal asked his youngest son that was a spitting image of himself.

"Great, my tutors teach me a great deal, and I look forward to spending the summer abroad." Samuel smiled.

"Move it little brother, you're hogging all the bonding time." Ella said fiercely as she moved in front of her brother hugging her mother tightly.

"Be nice to your brother." Lois laughed as she held her daughter. Sometimes it did indeed startle her looking at her daughter who looked so much like Lois did at her age, with the exception of her straight shiny hair, which was right from Kal.

"Sorry mother." Ella apologized before moving onto her father.

"Hello Jonathon." Lois smiled at her eldest son, their only child that was a true mix of each of them physically.

"Mother." Jonathon bowed respectively to his mother, the Queen.

"Stop with the formalities and get over here." Lois chuckled at her sons cockiness. Lois wrapped her arms around her son who would someday become King of Metropolis and Krypton. He was very much like his mother and accepting of his destiny, but with his fathers cockiness.

The beginning of the night was actually spent doing something that Kal and Lois never expected, Chloe had recommended a great painter who did lifelike portraits named James Olsen. Chloe said he was so talented he could look at the scene for mere minutes before duplicating the image on canvas. Lois, Kal, Jonathon, Ella, and Samuel were all seated in their thrones sharing jokes and catching up while James Olsen studied the vision before him and soon told them they were free to dance the night away while he painted.

Kal was particularly interested in Ella who had spent a good amount of time dancing with a well dressed tall built man. She looked beyond happy and giddy. Lois approached her husband, "You are glaring."

"How could I not Lois? Who is that man?" Kal asked his wife.

"Oh now you know how my advisors felt when you and I were dancing rather inappropriately during the masquerade. And you don't seem to mind Jonathon dancing with a new woman every dance." Lois grinned at her husband.

"But this is my daughter." Kal said protectively.

"Okay, relax. Just let her enjoy her night, it is one thing to keep a watchful eye, it's another to embarrass the girl." Lois smiled seeing Lord White and Doctor Wallis approach her.

"My Lord's." Lois smiled at them hugging each of them. "It has been too long."

"Thank you for inviting me your Majesty, I haven't gotten out of the estate much since my wife passed." Lord White said somberly.

"I was truly sorry to hear of your loss my Lord." Lois grabbed his hand comfortingly. "She fought through her first battle with illness."

"I trust I too shall be with her shortly, for I am growing older by the day." Lord White said with no sadness at all. Lois sighed at Lord White's acceptance of death, Lois was never sure she would be okay with leaving this world. "I shall leave you to speak, I am starving."

Lois giggled at Lord White as she turned to Doctor Wallis. "Hello my friend. You have left the palace and it has been very hard to find you."

"You do not need me anymore Lois." Doctor Wallis smiled warmly. "You are with Kal, and Kal has been informed of his true lineage. I have done everything I was asked."

Lois hugged Doctor Wallis tightly. "You were one of my truest friends Doctor Wallis. You are one of the reasons I am so happy today, and you saw everything before even I did."

"There are still plenty of treasures yet to be discovered in your life my dear. Now do not waste your time with such an old man." Doctor Wallis smiled. "Go enjoy your husband."

Lois smiled nodding her head acceptingly before turning to Kal seeing that he was still spying on their daughter. Lois wrapped her arm around his, "I think it is time you show me some attention my love."

Kal chuckled before agreeing to dance with Lois. She led him onto the dance floor as the music began to slow down. "For old time sake?" Lois questioned before Kal smiled boldly turning to the musicians.

"Play a volta!" Kal's voice rung through the ballroom. At this point it was no shock for the couple to dance the risqué dance, it was expected. The music began to play and the couple began to dance. Ella turned to her older brother.

"Can you believe they're still so close after all these years?" Ella asked.

"Well considering what I've gathered from stories about them when they were younger it seems as though mom and dad were destined to be together." Jonathon shrugged.

"Do you believe there is someone out there for everyone?" Ella questioned as she gazed at the man she was dancing with all night.

"Why has that man caught your attention?" Jonathon asked.

"He is very nice."

"Be careful sister, men will manipulate you in whatever ways they see fit to get closer to the crown. I know you are smart and mother has taught you will but someone needs to look out for you." Jonathon spoke protectively. He remembered his parents telling him that he needed to always watch out for Ella, and he intended to keep that promise.

"I believe father has been looking after me all night." Ella chuckled as Samuel approached them.

"What are we talking about?" Samuel questioned.

"Mother and father." Jonathon answered taking a sip of his wine.

"And their showy dance?" Samuel chuckled. "Sometimes I think they enjoy having all eyes on them."

"Obviously." Ella laughed as she watched her father dip her mother low before pulling her flush up against him.

Meanwhile the song came to an end and Lois smiled up at Kal, "You know, we could dance that dance forever and I still would feel the same way I felt the first time."

"I'm happy to oblige." Kal kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

"Dance with me the rest of the night?" Lois asked as she wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest.

"With pleasure." Kal breathed in her scent mixed with the scent of her headdress. He knew she was also trying to stop him from worrying about the man Ella was dancing with but from the dance floor Kal had a perfect view of his daughter and her mystery man.

**Second part of the three part epilogue! What did you all think? It may seem a bit weird but Kal actually ages in this story lol!**


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue Final!

**Just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story along the way! I hope you all enjoyed it, I loved writing it! Without further adieu here's the final part of Matters of Love & State!**

**xoxo,**

**Anne**

**x~x**

**Epilogue: Final Chapter**

**2 Months Later**

Lois was seated in the back garden on a leisurely walk, she had been cooped up in the meeting rooms for some time and wanted to stretch her legs. Her black and white gown followed behind her as she picked a flower from the garden and took in its scent. The only memory of her mother was sitting in the Metropolis gardens with her, sometimes Lois liked to relive that memory.

The serene moment was quickly interrupted when she heard footsteps running towards her. Lois smiled not even having to look up to see who it was, "What is it Kal?"

Kal grinned at his wife's sixth sense. He quickly snapped out of it however remembering the reason for the disruption in the first place. "I know who the mystery man at our Christmas ball was, the one that Ella danced with all night."

"You are still hung up on that? Darling I know things haven't been as hectic around court lately but-" Lois chuckled before Kal interrupted her.

"It was Prince Damian of Gotham, the Kings second son." Kal blurted out worriedly.

"Why would the Prince of Gotham be in our palace and not back home for his own families celebration?" Lois questioned looking up at her husband.

"I spoke with the King of Gotham, he said Damian is his rebel. He is bad news Lois and I do not want him near our daughter!" Kal shouted defiantly. He would not have his daughter soil her reputation all for the sake of some lustful boy, she was a respected Princess, over his dead body would he allow them to be together.

"Sweetheart," Lois said soothingly standing up placing her arms comfortingly on his arms, "Don't you think that's a touch hypocritical?"

Kal's shock read very easily on her face. "Hypocritical? I'm hypocritical?"

"If my father had been alive when we first met do you think even for a second he would have allowed me to even entertain the idea of being with you? It never would have happened, you were a rebel, and bad news at one point too my darling." Lois connected the dots for him.

"That was different, we were different." Kal shook his head.

"Were we? How so?" Lois placed her hands on her hips childishly.

"We, we, you were Queen! Your father was not around. We were forced together under strange circumstances, and besides we were destined to be together." Kal gave his weak rebuttal, Lois simply let out a soft chuckle.

"And how do we know that they aren't? Can you see the future?" Lois asked.

"I'm going to get Doctor Wallis right now." Kal spoke turning to leave. Lois took a few steps and stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare." Lois warned. "Besides Doctor Wallis was here for you and I, who knows if he could see the futures of our children. The man is old and we shall leave him in peace." Lois saw the anger in Kal's eyes and it reminded her of when she knew nothing of him.

"Look how about this," Lois quickly thought on her feet, "Why don't we allow the Prince to court Ella." Kal immediately tensed and Lois quickly stopped him, "Hear me out! Think about it Kal when you released me back to Metropolis what did we do? We snuck around behind everyone's back, if you hadn't been so respectful towards me and my innocence I would have done anything you asked me to, the only person stopping us from ruining everything was you. Now would you rather have our daughter allowed to see a man she's shown interest in, under our careful eye? Or would you rather have them sneak around behind our backs doing God knows what?"

Begrudgingly Kal pondered the reasoning Lois had set out before him, and unfortunately for him she had a point. "I suppose you are right. Not allowing them to see each other will only prove to be more detrimental."

"See now you are seeing reason!" Lois smiled wrapping her arm around Kal's. "What would you do without me?"

"I'd lock my daughter up in a tower for the rest of her life." Kal smiled down at his wife. "I supposed I should go speak to the King of Gotham."

"You should, but don't be there too long, tomorrow is the Prince of Star City's wedding, and then there's the whole leaving your wife in bed alone thing." Lois grinned up at him.

Kal ran his fingers through her hand cradling her face in his hands, he descended his lips upon her kissing her briefly, "Don't worry I will not be long."

Kal disappeared and Lois couldn't help but shake her head at the irony, her daughter had not fallen for an enemy but for a rebel Prince. Lois quickly picked her dress up and ran out of the gardens to find her daughter in the palace, luckily for Lois all the children were in one place so they could go as a family to Prince Thomas' wedding ceremony. Lois first went to her daughters bedchamber, luckily for her Ella was there sitting on the window seat staring out over the now joined Metropolis and Krypton courts. Ella was dressed in a light blue silk gown with jewels all throughout the skirt and a blue chiffon overcoat also decorated with jewels. Lois honestly couldn't believe her daughters beauty, Kal always said she was a mirror image of Lois but Lois was positive she had never been as radiant. Lois quietly walked up behind her daughter before speaking, "Anything of interest going on?"

Ella jumped and clutched at her chest. "Mother you scared me!"

Lois smiled sitting down next to her daughter. "We should talk."

Ella's face fell at the foreboding tone her mother had taken. "What about?"

"About the man you spent the night dancing with over Christmas." Lois raised a brow, she decided to test the waters and see if her daughter would come clean to her, she played dumb. "A man who, by the way, you're father has been going absolutely crazy trying to discover his identity. Now I've managed to call off the guards for now but I would like for you to be honest with me."

Lois saw her daughters resolve weaken. "Is father really that worried?"

"Well Ella I don't think any father really enjoys watching his young daughter fancy anyone." Lois smiled placing a comforting arm on her daughters shoulder. "He's just worried about you."

"He doesn't need to worry, Jonathon is doing enough of that for both you and dad." Ella sighed shaking her head. She may have looked like Lois, but her personality came from her father, Ella too would go through heavy introspective spells that were difficult to pull her from. Lois couldn't help but smile knowing that her eldest son was looking out for his sisters wellbeing, just as he said he would.

"Who is he Ella?" Lois questioned softly. She saw Ella take a deep breath, she was going to tell the truth.

"He is Prince Damian of Gotham. We met when I was abroad, I was going through the court marketplace making my way to the palace and he appeared out of nowhere, throwing his overcoat down on the ground before me. He said there was a puddle in my way and no Princess should ever walk through a puddle." Ella smiled at the memory. "I didn't discover he was the Prince until later. I love him mother. I know he has a reputation but I love him despite it, he has been nothing but respectful to me. I would love for you and father to meet him."

Lois was proud of her daughter for coming clean she was about to reveal that her and Kal knew who he was but Ella spoke once more. "I'm scared Mom."

"Why honey?" Lois asked now growing worried.

"Damian has told me he wishes to marry me, and I know father would never allow it. But there's something else," Ella said softly.

"Go on."

"I'm not like you mother, I do not think myself fit to be Queen. If I married Damien I would indeed one day become Queen. At least in this family I have two brothers who the burden would fall upon before me. You and father have done such amazing things for Krypton and Metropolis I just fear I would not be able to do the same things for a city like Gotham, or if Damian would even allow me any power." Ella rambled.

"Oh Ella," Lois frowned hugging her daughter. "Being Queen is never something you are ever prepared for. Do you think I was ready? I was only twenty when I took the throne, I put on a brave face but there was so much riding on my ability to rule, there had never been a successful Queen before me. I was petrified, then right after father died I was taken captive in Krypton where I met your father. I had only heard the worst things about him, that he was a beast, a womanizer and a murderer. I guess what I'm trying to say is I too know what it is like to love a man everyone else says I shouldn't. Although fortunately for me I was Queen and we was King."

"And I am simply a Princess at my fathers will." Ella sighed.

"Hey look at me, your father is only doing what he thinks is best for you, you are his only daughter and while most men do not cherish their daughters he does. You are the one thing he holds as close to his heart as me." Lois smiled softly deciding the act had run it's coarse. "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"You father and I knew who the man was. You father was not thrilled to say the least until I reminded him that we too were involved in a forbidden romance, I asked him if he would rather have you do what we did, sneak around behind everyone's backs. Or allow Damian to court you and be able to keep a distant eye on your relationship." Lois confessed to her daughter.

"And? What option did he choose? He probably disregarded both of them and ordered us to not be together." Ella frowned.

"You do not give your father enough credit Ella, he agreed to allow you and Damian to see each other. Though I'd advise you not to mention that Damian has already said he wants to marry you. We must ease your father into this idea slowly, Kings too are made of clay, they can be molded to what we desire them to be but it must be done carefully." Lois smiled.

"That's fantastic!" Ella hugged her mother tightly, "Thank God I have you."

"Yes well you remember you said those words, and give your father some credit please. You were born of a great love my darling Ella, we just want what is best for you." Lois smiled before standing up leaving to exit the room. "Oh and Ella?"

"Yes mother?"

"If that Gotham Prince hurts you, you will not have to worry about your father taking his head to rot on a spike." Lois said politely before adding sweetly. "Because I'll have done it first."

The next day the entire family sat in the ceremony room of Star City whilst the King and Queen's only child married the woman he loved. Lois and Kal sat hand in hand in the front of the room next to the King and Queen of Star City themselves. Lois was modestly dressed in the colors of Star City, a dark green silk gown that looked yellow in certain lights that was accented with plum fabrics.

The couple on the alter looked so madly in love it made Lois go back to the day where she had married Kal, uniting their two countries and their own souls. Thomas was strikingly blonde just like both his parents with he lightest green eyes Lois had ever seen, he had met his wife while hunting in the woods, she was being attacked by a band of gypsies and he had rescued her. She put up a tireless fight against his love and affections because she was already betrothed to a man three times her size that had recently lost his third wife in child birth. As a matter of fact Thomas had interrupted their wedding ceremony before it could be completed, he took the woman, Elizabeth, from the iron fist of her father and brought her to the palace. With his parents permission they got engaged, it was quite unorthodox but it was a beautiful story.

"I love weddings." Kal whispered in Lois' ear as the newly married couple kissed for the first time.

"You would you big romantic." Lois rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You love me." Kal whispered dangerously low.

"I do." She smiled looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Hey you two, today's not your day." Oliver broke into the moment chuckling as his son walked past him. Lois blushed slightly at being caught and followed the rest of the guests out and into the reception hall.

Hours later the dance floor was buzzing and practically every guest was busting with happiness. Lois and Kal sat with Chloe and Oliver watching their respective children enjoy their night.

"Can you believe your son is a married man?" Kal asked Oliver while sipping his wine.

"Not at all, I can't imagine what parents that arrange marriages for their children feel like." Oliver shook his head.

"My boy isn't mine anymore." Chloe said with teary eyes as Oliver rubbed her hand comfortingly.

"He will always be your Chloe." Lois smiled sadly. "Although I can't imagine what it must feel like for your only child to be married."

"I can't believe Jonathon isn't married yet. Don't you want him to have a Queen when he takes the throne?" Oliver asked Kal.

"Are you already plotting our deaths Oliver?" Kal laughed.

"No, I'm just curious." Oliver chuckled.

"All of our children will marry when they've found the right person, just like we did." Kal reached for Lois' hand kissing her hand.

"You two shock me, you still act like newlyweds." Chloe blushed.

"I think we embarrass the children." Lois smiled at Kal.

"We do, and we love to do it." Kal laughed happily as Thomas approached them.

"May I have this dance mother?" Thomas bowed gracefully before her causing Chloe to tear up.

"You may." Chloe smiled taking her sons hand while Oliver got up to find Elizabeth to dance with her.

Kal smiled at the opportunity, "Would you do me the honor my Lady?"

"Of course." Lois said boldly taking his hand allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

**Three Years Later**

"My little girl is a married woman." Kal said sadly as he watched Prince Damian of Gotham scooped Princess Ella in his arms to take her off to his bedchamber.

"Our little girl is happy." Lois corrected. "Whether she is married or not it does not matter."

"You're right." Kal smiled sadly. Lois didn't want him to dwell on this fact, she was feeling a loss too but it was all part of having children, she did not want her daughter living her life as a maid.

"How about you take me home my love? I think I can lift your spirits." Lois suggested wickedly.

"How can you think about that when, when…"

"Because I know it is the one thing that will get your mind off of anything." Lois smiled tugging on his hand. Kal obliged his wife and disappeared into the shadows before taking off to the skies. Lois pulled his lips down to hers as he effortlessly soared through the clouds, when he started kissing her back with hungry passion Lois knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Soon Kal landed on the soft rug of their bedroom floor. Kal gently placed Lois down as she pushed her lips even harder against his, slipping her tongue out to massage his. Kal moaned in pleasure before forcefully turning her around speeding to unlace her corseted gown. The silver silk jeweled gown with starburst designs all throughout it fell to the floor gracefully. Lois went to push her stockings down before Kal halted her, "No, leave them on."

"See I told you, you would see things my way." Lois giggled as she lay on the bed bare before him.

Kal climbed on top of Lois gently, his arms on either side of her head so his weight didn't crush her. "I am but a simple man, I can be persuaded easily."

"You're telling me." Lois giggled as Kal tentatively kissed her lips, it was as if he was kissing her for the first time. He was taking it slowly making sure each part of her body tingled with every kiss and every caress. Kal kissed down to Lois neck sucking gently as he went kissing the smooth skin there.

"I thought of something today during the ceremony." Kal said softly between kisses to various parts of Lois' body.

"What was that?" Lois gasped as his lips connected with a particularly sensitive spot.

"When I was young Mrs. Kent told me something that I never believed until years ago." Kal's mouth was replaced by his hands gently teasing and stroking Lois' responsive body. "She said mere mortals feel too much, hurt to much, have many weakness'. But one thing all mortals have is the chance to love and be loved. And that love can make the pain and suffering that life brings seem a lot easier. And it's true Lois. Our lives have not been perfect but because of you all my hardships have been easier to handle. I hope my love for you has been able to ease the pain for you."

Lois looked up at her husband with shining eyes, she gently caressed his soft face. "You have no idea how much your love has helped me jump over obstacles. I thought I was a rock before I met you, but you are what keeps me on course."

Kal smiled so bright Lois was positive the room lit up. "You are the best thing you ever happen in my life Lois. You changed me from a monster to the man I am today. Our countries both are tranquil and prosperous no doubt because of you."

"I hardly had anything to do with that luck." Lois smiled up at him feeling him tease her.

"If that is what you choose to believe. I am so proud of our children, I could have never imagined having a family, but together we created one. One day the crown will be left to our brilliant son who will do things we had never even dreamt of. I look forward to growing old with you and strolling leisurely through the gardens and spending time with our grandchildren." Kal spoke poetically.

"You seem to have our lives already planned out." Lois smiled up at him softly. Kal nodded his head. "It sounds perfect."

Kal's lips crashed into Lois' once more. Talking was no longer necessary all that needed to be said between the two was communicated between their eyes, gasping breaths and soft pants. What started out as a forbidden romance had blossomed into something beautiful and so right neither could imagine any other out come. Together they were perfect, made for each other really, the hardest part of their lives were behind them, now it was simply down to the two of them living life together, ruling their united countries as they always had, and loving each other the same as they had when they first met.

It would be a story that would be told for centuries, the enemies turned lovers whose love and bond united two kingdoms and improved the world around them without even knowing it. Their love would span through time, space and inspire others in a way no one had ever dreamed of. It was a legacy that would live on forever.

**Well this is it, the final chapter of Matters of Love & State. I want to thank everyone that read this story, and even more thanks to those of you that were kind enough to leave a comment along the way. If it wasn't for you guys I don't think I would have had the courage to write this story. Your comments have given me inspiration along the way and allowed me to (I hope) make this story the best I could. Some of you said you weren't big on reading period stories so I want to thank you also for giving this story a chance, and even those readers I lost along the way, thank you for giving it a shot!**

**Once again thank you all for reading! I hope to write more stories in the future (not sure as to when) but I hope you will come back and indulge me once more! Again, you guys are fantastic!**

**So one final time... love? hate? criticism? I want to know what you guys think of the final chapter3**


End file.
